A Girl in Love
by Cho Ryeona
Summary: Kisah cinta Kim Ryeowook di antara tiga namja Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum /Chap 12 up/ Review please?
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 1

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SoeKyu

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

**Aku tahu pada akhirnya hubungan ini hanya akan menyakitiku. Tapi bodohnya aku benar – benar tidak peduli. Selama dia masih mencintaiku, aku tetap akan memperjuangkan perasaanku.**

**KyuWook/GS/Indonesian**

"wookie-ah, kau ditunggu Kyuhyun di tempat biasa" ucap Donghae pada sosok yeoja yang baru saja mengeluarkan motornya dari tempat parkir.

"Gomawo" sesaat kemudian mengendarai motornya dengan senyum yang sangat tulus menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook, yeoja manis dengan perawakan mungil. Yeoja polos yang tengah merasakan indahnya cinta pertama. Sebelumnya Ryeowook tidak pernah memberikan hatinya pada siapa pun. Hanya pada sosok beruntung, Cho Kyuhyun dia memberikan hatinya.

Kaki-kaki kecil Ryeowook bergerak lincah memasuki tempat itu. Matanya menari-nari ke segala arah. Mencari-cari sosok yang sudah mengisi hatinya satu Minggu ini.

"Kyuu…" panggil wookie setelah menemukan sosok namja yang dicarinya tengah berkutat dengan computer di depannya.

"ne chagi"

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser duduknya agar sang kekasih dapat tempat. Menyerahkan mouse nya ketika Ryeowook duduk "Kau saja. Aku sudah cukup puas"

"Gomawo Kyu" meraih mouse dan dengan cekatan membuka beberapa jejaring social.

Kyuhyun mengamati setiap gerakan Ryeowook. "Sedang sibuk membalas pesan siapa? " ucapnya sambil merengkuh pinggang ryeowook. Mendekapnya seolah tak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhnya. "mantan calon kekasihmu yang kemarin eoh?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"eh? Yang mana? Aku tidak merasa dekat dengan siapa pun. Dan…mmmm… bisa kau lepas tanganmu? Aku geli. Hehe" menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar lepas darinya.

"Biarkan saja seperti ini" mempererat rengkuhan. Mengabaikan protes dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum geli mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia tidak mau. Hanya saja sedikit risih karna belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa gelinya dengan tetap memperhatikan layar.

"Chagi…" ucap namja bersurai ikal pada sosok yeoja manis yang tengah berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"ne.."

"Apa pun yang terjadi kau janji akan tetap bersamaku?"

Ryeowook mengagguk "apa Soehyoun Eonni masih sering mengirimimu pesan?" ucapnya tergetar ketika menyebut nama itu.

"ya, sangat sering. Setiap malam. Bahkan tadi dia melihatku menuju ke sini. Dia langsung mengirimiku pesan. Lihat saja" kata Kyu sembari menyodorkan HPnya. Ryeowook menggeleng. "wae?"

"Itu hanya akan membuatku sakit" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Dia sangat takut. Takut kehilangan sosok namja di sampingnya. Namja yang sangat dicintainya setelah kedua orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Ryeowook agar menatapnya. "Dengarkan aku. Ini hanya sebentar. Aku akan segera memutuskan hubunganku dengan Soehyoun. Aku janji. " Ryeowook mengagguk meski hati kecilnya berkata lain. Hubungan kalian sangat mustahil bisa berakhir. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Ryeowook saat ini. Kedua pihak keluarga sudah sangat menyetujui hubungan mereka. Sedangkan dia, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Ryeowook? Keluarganya sangat menentang hubungannya dengan namja ini. Dan jangan lupakan posisinya, ia hanya menjadi kekasih kedua dari Cho Kyuhyun. Posisi yang sangat menyudutkannya. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya menganggapnya sebagai selingkuhan.

"ne, aku mengerti posisiku" akhirnya hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Terkadang Ryeowook juga merasa dirinya hanya sebagai pelarian. Hatinya sangat sakit mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"sssttt…" Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Ryeowook. "Kau kekasihku. Jangan terpengaruh ucapan orang. Beri aku waktu. Hanya sebentar. Tetap kau yang akan ku nikahi. Bukan gadis itu" Ryeowook terisak memeluk Kyuhyun nya. "gwaenchana chagi. Berhentilah menangis. Kau jadi kelihatan jelek. Ingus mu nanti bertebaran dimana-mana" karena bingung menenangkan Ryeowook, akhirnya kata-kata aneh ini yang keluar dari bibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan membersihkan air mata dengan lengan bajunya.

"Dasar jorok. Pakai ini" Kyuhyun menyodorkan tissue.

"Biarkan saja. Dari pada kau, tiap tidur selalu ngiler" Ryeowook meraih tissue dan membersihkan air matanya.

"Yak! Jangan keras-keras. Semua bisa dengar. Kau ingin merusak reputasiku eoh?"

"Aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun ngi….hmmmmmmphfh…." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membekap bibir Ryeowook dengan bibirnya. Mengatupkan bibirnya agar bibir Ryeowook juga ikut tertutup.

"Kyaaaaa….!" Sontak Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencium kekasihku. Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja salah. Itu ciuman pertamaku! Dan kau seenaknya mengambilnya tanpa ijin. Huh!"

"jadi itu yang pertama?" Menyeringai. "Beruntung sekali aku hari ini. Kkkkkkk"

~brakkk

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu.

~brakk

Penjaga warnet menggebrak meja sekali lagi. "Dilarang berbicara dan bertindak vulgar di sini! Memalukan!"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku malu. Ini gara-gara kau Kyu!" kata Ryeowook kesal dan berakhir dengan berlari keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari bilik sempit itu dengan seringaian tercetak di bibir tebalnya. "Kau ini mengganggu acaraku saja." Meletakkan uang di meja dan berjalan keluar diiringi umpatan-umpatan murka penjaga warnet.

"Baru pulang? Apa sekolah sekarang tutup jam 5?" Tanya Kim Siwon sambil mengotak-atik Labtop Ryeowook.

"aaa…anu…itu…habis cari tugas di warnet Oppa"

"tugas? Tugas apa?"

"Tugas… tugas…pendidikan agama…"

Mata Siwon terbelalak lebar menatap layar sebelum akhirnya menutup labtop ryeowook kasar.

~plakkk

**TBC**

**FF Gaje. Semoga suka.**

**Author Newbie. Mianhae kalau banyak Typo sana-sini.**

**Yang sempat mampir, Review ne?**


	2. A Girl in Love Chapter 2

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 2

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SoeKyu

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

**Aku tahu pada akhirnya hubungan ini hanya akan menyakitiku. Tapi bodohnya aku benar – benar tidak peduli. Selama dia masih mencintaiku, aku tetap akan memperjuangkan perasaanku.**

**KyuWook/GS/Chap 2**

"Baru pulang? Apa sekolah sekarang tutup jam 5?" Tanya Kim Siwon sambil mengotak-atik Labtop Ryeowook.

"aaa…anu…itu…habis cari tugas di warnet Oppa"

"tugas? Tugas apa?"

"Tugas… tugas…pendidikan agama…"

Mata Siwon terbelalak lebar menatap layar sebelum akhirnya menutup labtop ryeowook kasar.

~plakkk

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

"Jangan mengatasnamakan agama untuk menutupi kebohonganmu! Inikah yang diajarkan kekasihmu itu?! Ne, Oppa sudah menduganya dari awal. Dia hanya memberi pengaruh buruk padamu!"

"Oppa.. bukan…"

"Bukan apa?! Bukan salah lagi. Coba kita lihat apalagi yang diajarkannya padamu." Kata Siwon sembari membuka Labtop menampakkan foto Ryeowook yang tengah dicium pipinya oleh Kyuhyun. "Seperti inikah agama mengajarkanmu?! Ooh… pasti ini ajaran dari manusia setengah setan itu!"

"Oppa.. Jangan…"

"Bela saja terus. Di mata Oppa dia tetap tidak ada baik-baiknya! Semua di rumah ini tetap tidak akan merestui kalian. Sampai kapan pun! Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari lelaki macam dia? Pemabuk, pencuri, penjahat kelamin! Seperti itukah type suami yang kau cari?! Suami seperti itu hanya bisa memberi pengaruh buruk bagimu! Lihat kau yang sekarang! Kau jadi pintar berbohong dan…."

"Oppa cukup! Aku seperti ini karna diriku sendiri. Jangan salahkan siapa pun karna kenakalanku" Melangkah gontai ke dalam kamar, meletakkan tas nya asal. Kemudian tidur tengkurap di atas ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Memilih terisak di tumpukan bantal daripada mendengarkan Oppanya berceramah. 'Aku hanya ingin merasakan indahnya punya kekasih. Apa benar-benar tidak boleh? Kenapa semua melarangku? Aku menahan perasaan ini selama 2 tahun. Apa belum cukup selama ini aku tersiksa dengan berbohong pada diri sendiri?'

~drrt drrt drrrrtt

HP Ryeowook bergetar. Menandakan ada SMS masuk. Dengan malas Ryeowook meraihnya dari dalam tas. Membuka pesan dan membacanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum seketika. "Kyuhyunie…" gumamnya pelan sembari mengetik balasan. "Saranghae…" gumamnya lagi sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

~tok tok tok

"Wookie-ah, cepat keluar. Makan malam sudah siap. Dan hanya kau yang belum keluar!"

"ne Eonnie!" jawab Ryewook dan kembali berbicara dengan HPnya "Aku tutup dulu ne? Semua menunggu di ruang makan. Saranghae " ~pipp.

Kaki Ryeowook berlari kecil keluar setelah melempar HPnya asal ke atas ranjang.

"Kajja Eonni" Ryeowook menarik lengan Eonninya ke ruang makan. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Siwon ke arahnya dan memilih duduk di samping Eommanya. Kaki kecilnya terus bergerak-gerak mengikuti senandung dari dalam hatinya.

"Wookie-ah, itu tempat Appa. Cepat pindah tempat!"

Kata-kata Heechul membuyarkan komposisi nada yang sudah ia susun dalam hatinya. Ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada dan menaikkan kakinya, duduk bersila di atas kursi sebagai tanda protes nya pada Heechul. "Aku tidak mau duduk di dekat orang yang suka memarahiku" ucapnya pedas.

Siwon tercekat. Perlahan ia meraih gelas dan meminum isinya. Berharap sedikit mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Hanya seperti itukah dia dimata dongsaengnya? Tangannya meremas sendok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Menyalurkan semua kemarahannya di sana. "Duduklah di tempatmu. Aku makan di luar saja" ujarnya dingin sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Oppa! Bukan seperti…" kata-kata Ryeowook selanjutnya menguar begitu saja. Seolah ikut terbang bersama angin. Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya walau sebenarnya tak tau tujuannya kemana. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Ryeowook, Ryeowook dan….orang itu. "Haahhhh….Sebaiknya aku menemuinya"

Siwon menjalankan kakinya cepat. Setengah berlari agar cepat sampai di rumah orang yang memenuhi pikirannya belakangan ini. Dengan cepat mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Rumah mewah yang sedikit tidak terurus karena kesibukan penghuninya. Kesibukan untuk hal yang tidak penting, begitulah anggapan Siwon bagi penghuni rumah ini.

"Siapa diluar?" sapa penghuni rumah membukakan pintu,membuyarkan pikiran buruk Siwon yang mulai ngelantur entah kemana. "Oohh…Hyung. Silakan masuk" ujarnya santai mendahului masuk. "mau minum apa? Brandy? Wizky? Atau yang lain?"

Siwon duduk setelah si empunya rumah duduk lebih dulu. "Tidak perlu basa-basi. Kedatanganku kesini hanya ingin menyuruhmu menjauhi dongsaengku." Ujarnya dingin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Hanya itu? Kau pasti tahu jawabanku" tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"Lepaskan dongsaengku! Kau terlalu buruk untuk dongsaengku!"

"Aku tetap tidak mau melepasnya" desis Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ryeowook berhak mendapat yang lebih baik!"

"Ryeowook milikku!"

Siwon sedikit tercekat malihat ke-kekeuhan Kyuhyun. "kau mencintainya?"

"ne"

"Bohong! Kalau kau tidak tau kebenaran yang sedang terjadi, biar aku memberitahumu. Kau hanya menyukainya, bukan mencintainya. Kau hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan karena kau tengah bertengkar dengan Soehyoun. Kau mencintai Soehyoun."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Entah karena apa.

"Kalian hanya menjalin hubungan tak berarti. Kau tentu sadar pada akhirnya kalian pasti berpisah. Lama atau sebentar hubungan ini berjalan pada akhirnya akan tetap menyakiti Ryeowook." Ujarnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon yang telah melangkah menjauhi rumahnya. Tak sedikit air yang berhasil mengalir dari matanya. 'setidaknya biarkan aku membahagiakannya terlebih dulu sebelum menyakitinya'

**TBC**

**Pendek kah? Hehehehe...**

**2 chapter langsung publish perdana.**  
**sekali lagi bagi yang sempat mampir mohon review**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 3

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SoeKyu

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

**Aku tahu pada akhirnya hubungan ini hanya akan menyakitiku. Tapi bodohnya aku benar – benar tidak peduli. Selama dia masih mencintaiku, aku tetap akan memperjuangkan perasaanku.**

**KyuWook/GS/Chap 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon yang telah melangkah menjauhi rumahnya. Tak sedikit air yang berhasil mengalir dari matanya. 'setidaknya biarkan aku membahagiakannya terlebih dulu sebelum menyakitinya'

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap susunan bintang di atas sana. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang semakin menjalar di tubuhnya, karena saat ini Ryeowook tengah berada di luar ruangan tanpa selimut. Di bawah terdengar suara berisik kakaknya yang sedang bercerita tentang segala hal pada ibunya. Ingin ia sedekat itu dengan ibunya. Tapi sepertinya sangat sulit. Ryeowook merasakan ada sebuah jarak yang membuatnya tidak bisa sedekat itu dengan ibunya. Tapi entahlah. Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Memikirkan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggunya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar kalau keputusannya menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang akan menuntunnya ke rentetan masalah. Tapi sepertinya yeoja satu ini sudah dibutakan oleh cinta.

Air mata terlihat jelas mulai turun melalui pipinya. Tak tahan, ia meremas HPnya. Soehyoun mengiriminya pesan singkat. Mengajak Ryeowook bertemu,besok setelah jam pelajaran usai. Ryeowook sangat takut. Sangat takut kalau besok adalah hari dimana dia harus melepaskan Kyuhyun-nya.

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Ryeowook berangkat ke sekolah setelah selesai membantu ibunya. Dia berangkat bersama Kyuhyun, mengendarai motornya berdampingan dengan Kyu. Itu dikarenakan rumah mereka jaraknya sangat dekat. Hanya beberapa puluh meter saja.

"Chagi.." Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. "Semalam Siwon Hyung ke rumahku"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan kening. "Mau apa Siwon Oppa ke rumahmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "hanya menyuruhku menjauhimu". Diam sebentar melihat reaksi kaget Ryeowook. "dan aku bilang aku tidak mau"

Ryeowook melongo. Sedetik kemudian seberkas senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Trimakasih, kau masih mau mencintaiku" ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kata-katamu seperti itu?" mengatur kecepatan motornya mensejajari motor Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari raut muka lawan bicaranya.

Ryeowook masih menatap jalan yang dilaluinya. Tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kyuhyun. "Karena hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Aku hanya akan bertahan jika kau masih menginginkanku bertahan. Aku bukan orang yang kuat seperti yang kau kira Kyuhyunie. Aku tidak seceria yang biasa kau lihat dari luar. Aku….bisa saja menghentikan semua ini ketika aku merasa kau sudah tak menginginkanku lagi "

"Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau merasa aku akan dengan mudah meninggalkanmu?"

"Karena memang itu yang ku rasakan" Potong Ryeowook cepat ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Ini masih pagi Ryeowookie! Jangan menguras tenagaku untuk berdebat tentang hal tidak penting seperti ini! Aku mencintaimu! Dan untuk selamanya aku tetap mencintaimu!" Kyuhyun memutar gasnya, meninggalkan Ryeowook masuk gerbang sekolah terlebih dulu. Ia benar-benar kesal.

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian marahan?" sambut Donghae ketika Ryeowook duduk di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud kalian?"

Donghae terkikik "Tentu saja kau dan Kyuhyun. Tadi aku tidak melihat kalian bersama memasuki gerbang. Dan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang jelek itu jadi tambah jelek karena sedang marah sepertinya"

"Yak! Kau tidak boleh mengatainya jelek. Tapi sepertinya benar. Dia sedang marah padaku."

Dongahe menyipit "kenapa?"

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahu kemudian menunjuk guru yang baru masuk dengan dagunya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu ketika matanya menatap raut wajah Park Sonsaengnim. "Donghae Oppa, jam pertama pelajaran matematika kan? Bukankah kemarin ada tugas? Aish… bagaimana ini?" Ryeowook panik. Sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. "Oppa…aku lupa mengerjakan tugas. Pinjam punyamu ne?"

Donghae baru saja membuka suara ketika suara berat menginterupsi keduanya. "Ryeowook-ssi, silakan maju dan kerjakan soal nomor satu. Setelah itu kumpulkan buku tugasmu!" perintah Park Sonsaengnim yang lebih menyerupai sebuah perintah. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tanda bahwa ia sedang menunggu.

'matilah kau Kim Ryeowook' batin Ryeowook sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas. Pikirannya melayang-layang, memikirkan alasan apa yang paling tepat untuk menghindari hukuman Park Sonsaengnim. Guru yang satu ini terkenal paling suka menghukum muridnya jika muridnya melakukan kesalahan. Membentak muridnya merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Ryeowook menghentikan kakinya tepat di depan meja guru. Dilihatnya guru itu tengah serius dengan buku absen. Terlambat. Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa membuat alasan lagi. Ryeowook mulai membuka suara. Menyerukan pembelaan dirinya. Tapi justru berakhir dengan bentakan dan mengharuskannya berdiri di depan kelas sampai jam istirahat.

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

"Harusnya tadi aku rekam tampangmu ketika kau berdiri di depan kelas. Kau memang pantas dikasihani. Hahahahaha…" Donghae memegangi perutnya menahan tawa. Lantai tak berdaya menjadi korban kekerasan kakinya yang sedari tadi menghentak-hentak karena tertawa.

Ryeowook terlihat kesal "Berhenti menertawaiku Oppa. Huh!" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya yang justru membuatnya terlihat lucu. Bukan menyeramkan. Mungkin karena itu Donghae tak berniat sedikit pun menghentikan tawanya meskipun masih ada orang lain di dalam kelas itu.

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya. Kata-katanya sama sekali tak didengar. Merasa sebal, ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap arah lain yang menurutnya lebih menarik. Matanya menangkap sosok yeoja berparas aegyo sedang berjalan ke arah pintu yang letaknya tepat di depan meja Ryeowook. "Dasar murahan" itulah kata-kata yang berhasil ditangkap telinga Ryeowook ketika yeoja itu lewat di hadapannya. Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa berniat menatap Ryeowook sedikit pun.

Ryeowook tertegun sejenak menatap punggung Sungmin. Sahabat tedekatnya itu tiba-tiba berubah drastis sejak…..sejak kapan Ryeowook juga tidak tau. Yang ia tahu saat ini Sungmin memang terlihat dekat dengan Soehyoun. Tak mau terlalu pusing memikirkan ini, Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya. Dengan cekatan tangannya mulai mengemasi bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" pertanyaan Donghae sukses mengingatkan Ryeowook pada pesan dari Soehyoun semalam.

"Aniya. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan seseorang" Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya cepat sebelum Donghae bertanya macam-macam. Dari dulu sahabatnya yang satu itu selalu khawatir jika Ryeowook bertemu hanya berdua saja dengan Soehyoun. Ryeowook bersembunyi dan semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya ketika tau Donghae menyusulnya keluar. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju taman belakang.

"Kau berani datang rupanya" sapa seorang yeoja datar.

Ryeowook celingukan mencari sumber suara. "eh? Eonni? Sudah datang?" sapa Ryeowook berusaha ramah. Menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar ketika melihat wajah Soehyoun.

"Diam dan jangan potong perkataanku!" tidak berusaha sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Membiarkan Ryeowook yang kini tengah duduk memunggunginya di belakang. "Sebagai seorang yeoja harusnya kau tahu perasaanku. Perasaan seorang yeoja yang punya kekasih dan dia punya kekasih lain." Soehyoun menghela nafas "Kau tidak hanya menyakitiku. Kau telah menyakiti keluargaku, juga keluarga Kyuhyun. Berapa banyak orang yang telah kau sakiti karena keegoisanmu?" Soehyoun menundukkan kepalanya "aku minta kau menghentikan semua ini."

Ryeowook menangis. Matanya tak cukup kuat menahan air yang sedari tadi membanjiri pelupuk matanya. "aku mencintainya Eonni."

"aku juga" potong Soehyoun cepat. Senyum terulas di bibirnya. Merasa puas karena membuat saingannya menangis. Ia merasa menang satu langkah. "Tinggalkan Kyuhyun. Sebagai selingkuhan harusnya kau tau diri. Kebanyakan kekasih gelap akan melepas kekasihnya jika ia sudah ketahuan"

Kata-kata Soehyoun benar-benar menohok hatinya. Tidak berniat menjawab apa pun. Hanya menangis, itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melepas Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Keluarga Kyuhyun pun lebih memilih Soehyoun, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Ryeowook saat ini.

**TBC**

**Hyaaattttt! Kenapa jadi gaje segaje-gajenya gaje kaya gini. Huhuhu… Mian, pasti jelek dan mengecewakan. Tapi ini murni ide author, sebagian besar diangkat dari kisah nyata. Hahahahahaha *evil Laugh bareng Kyu***

**Gomawo buat semua yang udah nyempetin mampir, yang blum sempat review diharap review seikhlasnya. Yang punya akun, review saya bls melalui PM. Yang gag punya saya balas di sini aja ya?**

**Special thanks to yoon HyunWoon, SparKSomniA0321, dwiihae, kyuwooksbaby, ryeofha2125, choi Ryeosomnia, Kyute EvilMagnae, KiKyuWook, Park Ni Rin, R'wife, Rye, mira.**

kyuwooksbaby : ne, ini udah diasapin update nya. Kkkkk

dwiihae : Siwon gag jahat kok. Cuma terlalu over protect aja ama dongsaengnya.

Park Ni Rin : ayok nangis bareng Wook...

R'wife : Ky kejam? Kejam kah? Banting aja. Hahahaha *dikeroyok ribuan SparKyu*

rye: Amien. Hehe. Gag tau juga ni. Endingnya masih bersliweran

mira: Gomawo *bow* . KyuWook Shipper juga kah? Endingnya... mmmm...masih dipikir2,

**Akhir kata review ne?**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 4

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SiWook/SoeKyu

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

**Kau terlalu mencintainya. Mencintai orang yang kau sendiri tak yakin akan cintanya padamu. Kau buta. Kau tidak melihat ada cinta yang begitu besar berada di dekatmu. Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan kekerasan hatimu.**

**KyuWook/GS/Chap 4**

.

.

Kata-kata Soehyoun benar-benar menohok hatinya. Tidak berniat menjawab apa pun. Hanya menangis, itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melepas Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Keluarga Kyuhyun pun lebih memilih Soehyoun, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Ryeowook saat ini.

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

"Dan ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui" ujar Soehyoun penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. "Aku hamil…" desis Soehyoun.

"Ha…hamil?" ulang Ryeowook serak. Hanya dua kata. Tapi efeknya sangat buruk untuk Ryeowook. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kesadarannya sempat hilang beberapa detik. Seandainya Soehyoun meneruskan kata-katanya, sudah pasti Ryeowook tidak mendengarnya.

Soehyoun sudah bisa menebak reaksi Ryeowook. Ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya ketika didengarnya Ryeowook mulai terisak kecil. "Dan Kyuhyun harus bertanggung jawab terhadap perbuatannya. Hubungan kalian harus segera berakhir. Hari ini juga." Soehyoun menoleh ke belakang, melihat Ryeowook yang masih tertunduk dalam. "Kau harus mengakhiri sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kau lakukan dari awal."

Ryeowook masih diam terisak. Bahkan ketika terdengar derap langkah Soehyoun meninggalkan tempat itu, Ryeowook tetap seperti itu. Membiarkan air keluar sebanyak-banyaknya dari matanya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak takut kehabisan air mata. Seberat inikah menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun? Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah, Ryeowook selalu mendapat tekanan. Ryeowook meremas pelipisnya ,menumpahkan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia pendamnya sendiri. Berharap semua beban yang dipikulnya akan ikut menghilang. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Soehyoun hamil karena Kyuhyun, merupakan pukulan terberat bagi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menaikkan kakinya di kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Meletakkan kepala di lutut dan memeluk kakinya. Dia tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mata bengkak, rambut acak-acakan, dan jangan lupakan seragamnya yang basah karena air mata. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kyuhyunie… Kau benar-benar membuatku menjadi Ryeowook yang berbeda." Gumam Ryeowook pelan. Digerakkan punggung tangannya, menyeka air mata. "Kau membuatku menjadi Ryeowook yang kejam. Ryeowook yang terlihat jahat di mata semua orang." Perlahan ia mengeratkan pelukan pada kakinya. Mengabaikan sinar matahari yang mulai beranjak memanasi tubuhnya tanpa penghalang. Selama beberapa jam ia hanya seperti itu. Terdiam dengan pikiran kosong.

"Aku harap kau tidak pergi begitu saja. Aku sudah bertahan sejauh ini Kyuhyunie…" ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya. Menurunkan kembali kakinya dan dengan sigap mengambil tas yang dari tadi tergeletak di tanah tanpa ia sadari. Memutar kepalanya ke belakang, melihat tempat yang tadi diduduki Soehyoun. "Mianhae…" bisiknya lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

Ryeowook memutar kembali kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangan pada tas yang baru saja diambilnya. Dengan cepat ia memakainya dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia tidak mau orang rumah ada yang tau hal ini. Gadis mungil itu Membalikkan tubuhnya, mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook terlonjak. "Oppa!" Jeritnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok namja berbadan tegap tengah bersender pada pohon yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat duduknya.

Namja itu tersenyum meremehkan, berjalan ke arah Ryewook. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang berhasil dilihat Ryeowook. Ryeowook menunduk. Ia sangat takut menghadapi tatapan ini. Air mata yang tadi surut kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Pulang!" perintah Siwon ketika sampai tepat di depan Ryeowook. Pandangannya sarat akan kesedihan. Ya, kesedihan. Andai saja Ryeowook melihatnya dengan hati, Ryeowook akan menemukan kepedihan ini dalam mata Siwon. Bukan kebencian.

Ryeowook diam. Terlalu takut untuk berkata apa pun. 'Pasti Siwon Oppa melihat semuanya'. Seketika pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata dengan leluasa menetes begitu saja.

Siwon luluh melihat keadaan dongsaengnya. Ryeowook terlihat rapuh. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin Ryeowook jadi seperti ini. Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi Ryeowook, turun ke bibir sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Sedikit demi sedikit Siwon meraih kepala Ryeowook dan membenamkan ke dadanya. Menyalurkan kenyamanan yang jarang ia berikan semenjak ia tahu Ryeowook telah menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Tanpa diduga Ryeowook justru menepisnya dan mendorong tubuh Siwon.

"Oppa melihatnya kan? Hikzz… Oppa melihatku tadi bersama Soehyoun Eonni!"

Siwon kembali mendekat dan memeluk Ryeowook erat, yang justru mendapat balasan berupa pukulan-pukulan di dada Siwon.

"Oppa pasti puas kan melihatku seperti ini?! Hikzz.."

Siwon memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan semua tuduhan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Oppa ke sini hanya untuk melihat kehancuranku kan?!" Siwon tetap diam tak bergeming. "Oppa! Jawab Aku!" Ryeowook mendongak, menatap wajah Siwon. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Sang Kakak tengah belinangan air mata dengan mata terpejam.

"Oppa…." Panggil Ryeowook lemah, nyaris terdengar seperti berbisik. Digerakkan tangannya menghapus air mata Siwon. "Oppa menangis?" Siwon membuka mata.

"aniya" Siwon tersenyum memaksa. "Bukankah tadi katamu aku kesini untuk melihat kehancuranmu? Jadi untuk apa aku ikut menangis?"

Ryeowook menunduk. Menyadari kesalahannya. "Mianhae…" desisnya lirih. Kali ini ia kembali menyakiti hati kakaknya. Siwon tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar tuduhan-tuduhanmu" Siwon menuntun Ryeowook kembali ke kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

"Jeongmal mianhae…"

"Sudah ku bilang tak apa-apa." Siwon menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Mendongak, memilih menatap langit. "Dari awal aku tidak menginginkanmu terpuruk seperti ini. Menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang patut disayangkan." Siwon memejamkan matanya. "Oppa tidak akan mengekangmu lagi. Semua keputusan tergantung padamu. Kau berhak memilih" Siwon meremas dadanya pelan, terasa sangat sesak. "Oppa hanya ingin memberi masukan. Kalau setelah ini kau tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun, kau harus bersiap-siap menata hatimu. Biarkan Kyuhyun memilih. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Menjadi yang terpilih…. atau yang terbuang. Kau harus mempersiapkan hatimu mulai sekarang." Tutur Siwon bijak.

Ryeowook mendongak, menatap Siwon tak percaya. Kakak yang selama ini mengekangnya justru bicara seperti ini. "Aku hanya berusaha konsisten dengan kata-kataku Oppa. Aku akan bertahan ketika Kyuhyun masih menginginkanku untuk bertahan." Ryeowook tersenyum, memeluk kakaknya kembali.

Siwon membuka mata, menundukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum tulus mendapati Ryeowook tengah memeluknya. Berharap pelukan ini suatu saat akan berubah, bukan pelukan dongsaeng terhadap kakaknya. Tapi pelukan seorang yeoja terhadap kekasihnya. Ya! Bangunlah! Kau sedang bermimpi Kim Siwon!

"Apa aku yeoja yang jahat Oppa?" Tanya Ryeowook yang masih memeluk Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng cepat. "Kau Yeoja yang baik. Hanya saja kau masih labil dalam menghadapi cinta. Oppa maklum. Ini yang pertama kan untukmu." Perlahan tangannya terulur membelai rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata, menikmati perlakuan Siwon. "Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku hamil?"

Siwon menegakkan duduknya. Membiarkan Ryeowook terus memeluknya. "Oppa akan menyuruh orang yang menghamilimu untuk menikahimu."

"Kalau lelakinya tidak mau?" Ryeowook bertanya penuh harap.

"Oppa akan memaksanya. Dia harus menikahimu." Siwon mengerti arah pembicaraan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melanjutkan, "Kalau lelaki itu tidak mencintaiku?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya denganmu kalau dia tidak mencintaimu." Ryeowook tercekat. Dilepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon. Mencerna setiap kata-kata kakaknya.

'Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan Soehyoun Eonni kalau mereka tidak saling mencintai?'. Lalu selama ini? Apa Kyuhyun hanya berbohong dengan kata-kata cintanya pada Ryeowook? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat serius mengatakannya. Tapi di sisi lain Siwon memang benar. Ryeowook kembali goyah.

"Wookie-ah…kenapa malah melamun?" kata-kata Siwon membuyarkan lamunannya. Ryeowook menoleh, tersenyum ke arah Siwon.

"aniya. Ayo pulang Oppa… " Ryeowook berdiri kemudian berlari, tapi tiba-tiba kembali lagi.

Siwon yang baru saja berdiri menatap Ryeowook heran. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanyanya sambil menengokkan kepala ke segala arah, mencari barang apa yang sekiranya tertinggal.

"Tidak ada. Hehe…" Ryeowook mendekat, " Oppa… Trimakasih atas semuanya."

~chuu

Jantung Siwon berdetak cepat. Tubuhnya seolah tak ingin bergerak sedikit pun. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Siwon. 'Tuhan… Aku ingin waktu terhenti saat ini juga'

Ryeowook melepas ciumannya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih diam tak bergeming. Sedetik kemudian Siwon memegangi pipinya. 'Ini memang bukan mimpi'**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulaaang!" ucap Ryeowook ketika membuka pintu. Ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Tidak ingin ada orang lain lagi yang mengetahui suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Kau sudah pulang Wook-ah?" Heechul turun dari kamarnya karena mendengar teriakan tenor sang pembuka pintu. "Kau menangis? Matamu bengkak." Ucapnya ketika melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan berhenti tepat di depan Ryeowook. "dan…mmm…kau terlihat berantakan"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja Eonni." Mencoba tersenyum walau sedikit memaksa. Ia sendiri tak yakin kakak perempuannya akan dengan mudah mempercayainya. "Aku mau tidur dulu." Berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamar, berharap kakaknya yang satu ini tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

"Biarkan saja dia." Ucapan Siwon membuat Heechul mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul dongsaengnya. Heechul menatap Siwon bingung.

"Sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu. Cerita padaku." Ucap Heechul yang lebih cocok dikatakan perintah.

Siwon duduk, menatap Heechul yang kini justru balik menatapnya meminta penjelasan, "Biarkan saja. Dia sudah besar. Tak baik kita mengerasinya terus-menerus." Heechul menyipit mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

"Kau terlihat aneh. Sejak kapan kau melunak seperti ini?" Duduk di samping Siwon tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok pria di sampingnya, yang menurutnya benar-benar terlihat aneh.

"Sejak hari ini." Siwon tersenyum penuh arti.

Heechul menatap penuh selidik, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Siwon mengedikkan bahu.

"Entahlah…" Siwon justru berdiri, tidak ada keinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Lebih memilih meninggalkan kakak perempuannya dan menyendiri di kamar.

Heechul menggertakkan giginya. Semua benar-benar terlihat aneh hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook terdiam. Soehyoun hamil, Kyuhyun? Aish… Bukankah dari awal Donghae sudah bilang Kyuhyun memang suka melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan kekasih-kekasih sebelumnya? Benarkah aegya yang dikandung Soehyoun adalah aegya Kyuhyun?

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Membuang pikiran aneh yang baru saja hinggap di kepalanya. Sekali lagi dia memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun. Ya, cinta telah menutup segalanya. Satu hal yang dipegang yeoja ini,yang terpenting jangan sampai dia mau melakukan hubungan itu dengan orang yang belum menjadi suaminya. Dia harus bisa menjaga diri.

Ingatannya kembali melayang-layang pada kejadian tadi siang. Tangannya terulur mengambil figura yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia tersenyum menatap sosok Siwon dalam foto itu. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang secara tidak langsung berada di pihaknya. Tapi kenapa justru di saat Ryeowook tengah goyah seperti ini? Perlahan Ryeowook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Mengecek HPnya. 'kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada pesan sama sekali dari Kyuhyun? '

"Mungkin ini pertanda Kyuhyun mulai bosan padaku…."

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan mata setelah menghabiskan hampir dua botol wine. Kenapa semua jadi serumit ini? Bukan dia yang membuat semuanya seperti ini. Ini bukan kehendaknya. 'kalau saja dari dulu Ryeowook menerimaku, semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini.' Terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari Ahra telah berada di kamarnya.

"Kau ini!" Ahra mendudukkan pantatnya kasar di tempat kosong tepat di sebelah kaki Kyuhyun. "apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih berguna selain mabuk dan tidur hm?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap ke samping. Ahra benar-benar mengganggu. Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau bicara dengan siapa pun. Dengan sembarangan ia meletakkan kakinya di paha Ahra. Sama sekali menganggap tak ada orang di dekat kakinya. Ahra bersungut.

"Yak!" dengan cepat Ahra melempar bantal yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya. Dan sukses mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Anehnya, sama sekali tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Biasanya dia selalu tidak terima jika diperlakukan seperti ini walaupun dia yang memulai.

"Kyu?" Merasa ada yang aneh dari dongsaengnya, Ahra memutuskan untuk mengalah. Menanyainya baik-baik. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau punya masalah?"

Hening.

Ahra melongok, melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku tau kau tidak sedang tidur." Kyuhyun hanya melenguh kecil, menandakan ia malas menjawab. "Haahhh… Terserahmu saja. Aku mau pinjam HP". Tak mau membuang waktu, Ahra segera mangambil HP Kyuhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping guling. Membawanya keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun hampir saja terlelap jika Ahra tidak masuk kamarnya lagi. "ada pesan untukmu" ujar Ahra berniat melangkahkan kakinya keluar karena pasti tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Dari siapa?" Dugaan Ahra meleset. Segera dibalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Beberapa pesan dari Soehyoun dan satu pesan dari Ryeowook. Siapa Ryeowook? Kekasihmu lagi?" Tanya Ahra sarkatis.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyuhyun dingin sembari bangkit dari tidurnya, meraih HP di meja yang tadi diletakkan Ahra. Sibuk membaca pesan.

"Aku bosan. Hampir setiap bulan kau selalu punya kekasih baru."

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra dingin "Hmm… Lalu apa urusannya denganmu Noona?"

"Apa kau tidak kasian pada mereka? Setiap bertengkar dengan Soehyoun kau selalu mencari kekasih baru. Mereka punya hati Kyuhyunie…" menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang justru dengan santainya mengambil rokok di laci.

Kyuhyun menyulut rokok nya dan menghisapnya. "Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku." Kyuhyun kembali menghisap rokoknya. "aku tidak pernah memaksa mereka." Menghembuskan nafas hingga asap putih beterbangan di sekitar kepalanya.

Ahra mengernyit "Tetap saja kau yang paling berperan." Melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kami menjalani hubungan dengan dasar suka sama suka. Tidak ada salah satu pihak yang memaksa pihak lainnya. Jadi menurutku tidak ada yang salah" Kyuhyun menghisap ujung rokoknya lagi. Menarik kursi dan mendudukinya tepat menghadap Ahra.

Ahra mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku tidak suka bau rokokmu. Aahh…dan satu lagi, tadi Eomma memanggilmu. Kau disuruh menemuinya di kamar."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tadi aku dengar Eomma tengah berbicara dengan orang tua Soehyoun melalui telfon. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan itu"

Kyuhyun membuang puntung rokoknya di lantai, menginjaknya sampai benar-benar padam. "Apa Eomma tau aku punya kekasih lagi?"

"Mana ku tau" jawab Ahra acuh meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi dengan dongsaengnya yang bermulut pedas itu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menuju kamar ibunya. Berbicara panjang lebar dengan ibunya selama hampir satu jam. Tanpa mereka tahu Ahra diam-diam menguping di depan pintu. Matanya terbelalak. Mungkin ia salah dengar. Sedikit lebih ditajamkan pendengarannya. Ahra membekap mulutnya. Tidak…tidak mungkin dongsaengnya seperti itu.

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin kita membolos hari ini" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Ryeowook melotot. "Apa? Membolos? Apa kau gila?" jawab Ryeowook yang tengah mengendarai motornya tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Aku sudah menyuruh orang membuatkan surat izin untukmu. Suratnya sudah diantar ke kelasmu. Kau bebas hari ini"

"Tapi…"

"tidak ada penolakan" potong Kyuhyun cepat. "ikuti aku!" memutar gas nya lebih cepat. Sesaat kemudian seringaiannya makin melebar ketika melihat dari kaca spion Ryewook tengah mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Ini tempat apa Kyu? Kenapa banyak sekali pasangan kekasih datang kesini?" Tanya Ryeowook yang sedari tadi celingukan melihat semua orang yang lewat. Terkadang membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam tiap kali ada orang yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat gerak-gerik Ryeowook, "Kau benar-benar polos. Sampai tidak tau tempat hiburan seperti ini" Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, menarik lengan Ryeowook sebelum kekasihnya-ralat- kekasih gelapnya ini bertindak memalukan di sini. Kyuhyun hafal betul bagaimana cerobohnya Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memutar pandangannya. Melihat-lihat ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Ada satu set TV dan VCD Player, sofa beserta meja yang menghadap TV tersebut.

"Ini tempat karaoke." Ucap Kyuhyun menjawab semua pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di kepala Ryeowook. Ryeowook manggut-manggut, sepertinya mengerti. "Lalu kenapa mengajakku ke sini?" Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, membuka-buka tumpukan kaset di meja.

Pintu terketuk. Kyuhyun beringsut membuka pintu. "Gomawo." Mengambil minuman pesanannya yang baru diantar pelayan. "Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan kekasihku." Menutup pintu kembali menggunakan kaki. Dan berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Aku kira ada sesuatu yang penting. Ternyata hanya itu." Ryeowook mengambil salah satu kaset.

Kyuhyun tercekat, "Jadi menurutmu ini tidak penting?" meletakkan minuman di meja dan duduk di samping Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menyambar minuman di depannya. Menegaknya hingga tersisa setengah. Sepertinya ia sangat haus.

"Menurutku sama sekali tidak penting."

"Tapi ini sangat berarti untuk ku." Lagi-lagi seringaian tercetak kembali di bibir namja tampan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan?

Ryeowook bergidik, "Jangan memasang senyum seperti itu." Memalingkan wajah Kyuhyun agar tak terlihat olehnya. "Kau terlihat menakutkan." Sang pelaku malah tertawa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengambil kaset pilihan Ryeowook dan memasukkan ke VCD Player. Tak lama mereka mulai bernyanyi di hadapan microphone masing-masing. Bukan hanya dari bentuk fisik, dari suara mereka juga terlihat serasi. Saling melengkapi. Merasa belum puas, mereka kembali memutar satu kaset, sampai habis. Inilah yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Hanya berdua saja dengan Ryeowook, tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook ngos-ngosan. Sibuk mengipasi tubuhnya dengan sampul kaset. Selama satu jam penuh mereka terus bernyanyi. Sibuk berkompetisi, siapa yang suaranya lebih baik. Ryeowook tercengang melihat Kyuhyun yang justru terlihat santai. Sama sekali tidak terlihat wajah lelah seperti dirinya. Ryeowook menyenderkan punggungnya kasar. Dia kesal, karena merasa kalah.

Kyuhyun terkikik, "Wae? Kau kalah hm? Dari segi suara kita sepertinya imbang. Tapi untuk ketahanan, aku tetap memimpin."

"Terserahmu saja." Ryeowook cemberut. Benar-benar merasa kesal. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya malah semakin ingin menggodanya. Tangannya terjulur, menarik pipi Ryeowook gemas. "Kenapa sulit sekali mengaku kalah eoh?" Dengan cepat Ryeowook menepis tangan Kyuhyun,

"Appo Kyuuu! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" Meringis, memegangi bekas cubitan Kyuhyun yang membekas merah.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Salah sendiri, kau begitu menggoda." Mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium bibir Ryewook.

Ryeowook tersentak, seketika mendorong Kyuhyun, "Jangan macam-macam!" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa lepas. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa seperti ini. Baru kali ini ia memiliki kekasih yang polos. Kyuhyun merasa, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri mempunyai kekasih seperti ini.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin ku bicarakan hari ini. Ini sangat penting. Tentang hubungan kita" Ujar Kyuhyun datar, setelah berhasil menahan tawanya.

"apa?" Ryeowook yang masih cemberut tanpa sadar memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba merasa ini tidak baik untuknya.

"Semalam Eomma mengajakku bicara empat mata." Jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang. " Jangan menangis dulu, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Dia bilang dia tidak menyukaimu," ucap Kyuhyun to the point. Ryeowook menunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebaknya dari awal. Dia sangat hafal tabiat kekasihnya ini.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menangis dulu." Mengulurkan tangannya menghapus air mata Ryeowook yang telah mengalir bebas. "Dia bilang dia tidak menyukaimu karena kau datang pada saat yang tidak tepat." Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah Ryeowook merasa tenang.

"Semalam aku memikirkan penyelesaian masalah ini. Menurutku ini satu-satunya cara." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Ryeowook agar kembali menatapnya.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?" desis Ryeowook lirih. Ia benar-benar tak punya tenaga saat ini.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Kemudian melepasnya dengan berat."Jika ada siapa pun yang bertanya padamu tentang hubungan kita, katakan hubungan kita telah berakhir." Ucap Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dalam. Ryeowook terdiam. Tubuhnya tergetar hebat. Ada sesuatu di dadanya yang seolah membuncah ingin keluar.

**TBC**

**Gaje kah? Tentu saja. Author sebenernya mau ngundang cast baru di chap ini. Tapi ga jadi gara-gara liat SiWook moment di SMTown INA. Jadi mupeng pengen bikin SiWook. Hohoho… Reader ada yang liat? Seru !**

**Ummm… skalian mau minta maaf, chap-chap yang kemaren pendek cz aku ngetiknya sebelum punya akun. Jadi belum tau ukuran normalnya FF brapa karakter. Dari pada rusak-rusak barang uda jadi, Lbh baik aku posting skalian. Hehehehe *bilang aja males***

**Oh iya, hampir lupa. Mungkin mulai Minggu depan FF ini akan update tiap hari Sabtu *ga ada yg nanya*. **

**Tak henti2nya ucapan trimakasih saya ucapkan pada readers. Yang masih jadi silent readers, saya berharap smoga hatinya cepat tergugah. Hohoho *ngomong apa sih ni?***

** Kritik dan masukan yang berguna sangat saya harapkan.**

**Big Thanks to :**

Kyute EvilMagnae, dwiihae, yoon HyunWoon, ryeofha2125, SparKSomniA032, kyumong9, Park Ni Rin, i am, park min mi, kyuwooksbaby, R'wife, man min mi, KiKyuWook, widya ryeokyu

**Reply Review**

Seperti sebelumnya, bagi yang punya akun, review saya balas melalui PM.

kyumong9 : aigo.. jangan nangis saengi.. *Kibarin bendera KyuWook* kkkk

Park Ni Rin : ini uda dipanjangin 2 hampir 3 kali lipat. Mianhae..

i am : Mianhae *bow* alasan knapa yg dulu2 pendek uda saya jelasin di atas. Ini udah dipanjangin jadi 3rb karakter.

kyuwooksbaby : ne, ini uda dipanjangin. Gomawo uda nyempetin review :)

R'wife : Donghae ya? Ummmm... sbenernya aku bisa dibilang HaeWook Shipper. Hohohoho.. Jadiin gag ya? kkkk

widya ryeokyu : Hehehe... Gomawo.., slam kenal jg. KWS juga kah? Suka Siwook gag? hohohoho...*promosi couple* Ni cerita makin garing aja. Makluminyah? Author baru.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 5

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SiWook/SoeKyu

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

**"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin kita berpisah?" Ryeowook menegang. Kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan ini? Ingin ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Inikah akhir kisah cintanya? Inikah akhir perjuangan Ryeowook selama ini?**

**KyuWook/SiWook/SoeKyu/GS/Chap 5**

**.**

**.**

"Semalam aku memikirkan penyelesaian masalah ini. Menurutku ini satu-satunya cara." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Ryeowook agar kembali menatapnya.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?" desis Ryeowook lirih. Ia benar-benar tak punya tenaga saat ini.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Kemudian melepasnya dengan berat."Jika ada siapa pun yang bertanya padamu tentang hubungan kita, katakan hubungan kita telah berakhir." Ryeowook terdiam. Tubuhnya tergetar hebat. Ada sesuatu di dadanya yang seolah membuncah ingin keluar.

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

"Chagiya…. Aku mohon jangan menangis dulu." Meraih tubuh Ryewook dan memeluknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin kita berpisah?" Ryeowook menegang. Kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan ini? Ingin ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Inikah akhir kisah cintanya? Inikah akhir perjuangan Ryeowook selama ini?

Kyuhyun berusaha tetap tenang. "Ini hanya pura-pura. Dan hanya sementara." Mengeratkan pelukannya,"Aku tidak mau kau dicap sebagai wanita yang tidak baik. Aku ingin keluargaku menerimamu, setelah urusanku dan Soehyoun benar-benar selesai."

"Lalu…Hikz… Kapan ini semua berakhir? Aku juga ingin memilikimu Kyu…" desis Ryeowook lemah di sela tangisannya.

"Setelah ini aku akan kembali pada Soehyoun. Aku janji, akan segera memutuskan hubungan kami baik-baik. Berbicara pada keluarganya dan keluargaku kalau kami memang sudah tidak ada kecocokan." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap sembari mengelus pucuk kepala kekasihnya. "dan terakhir….aku akan kembali padamu. Sehingga setelah itu semua orang tidak lagi menganggapmu sebagai perebut kekasih orang."

Ryeowook meremas baju depan Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Ia bingung. Jujur, sangat bingung. Punya kekasih tapi tak boleh mengakuinya sebagai kekasih. Terdengar sangat sederhana memang. Tapi tidak bagi Ryeowook. Ini… sangat berat. Ia ingin seluruh dunia tau kalau Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Tidak sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun justru terkesan tidak ingin memiliki dirinya? Kyuhyun malah memberikan jalan keluar yang terasa begitu berat dan mendekatkan mereka pada perpisahan.

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Ryeowook. Berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. "Kau mau kan? Hanya beberapa bulan. Setelah itu aku seutuhnya menjadi milikmu Chagi… Tak akan ada orang lain lagi. Tidak akan ada Soehyoun, tidak akan ada Sungmin, Victoria, Yoona atau yang lain. Hanya Kim Ryeowook." Masih berusaha menjelaskan jalan keluar yang semalaman ia pikirkan, walau ia sendiri tak yakin akan keputusannya. Semua ini terlintas begitu saja di otaknya.

Perlahan tangis Ryeowook mulai reda. Ia melepas pelukannya setelah merasa agak tenang. "Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir. Ini sangat berat untuk ku."

"Baiklah…" Merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, yang ternyata sapu tangan. "Aku mohon bertahanlah Chagi… Untukku…" Mendekatkan sapu tangannya ke ke wajah Ryeowook dan menghapus air matanya. Sepertinya benar apa kata Siwon. Dia hanya bisa membuat Ryeowook menangis. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia melepas Ryeowook. Tapi…ia belum mendapat apa pun dari gadis ini.

"Hmmm…Aku akan berusaha. Tapi aku tidak janji." Ucap Ryeowook dingin tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Berusaha terlihat tegar. Walau hatinya berkata lain. Ia sungguh kecewa dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Berkata pada semua orang kalau ia sudah terlepas dari Kyuhyun? Bukankah itu sama saja membiarkan Ryeowook didekati pria lain. Semoga suatu saat nanti kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyipit, menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada gadis di sampingnya. "Kau marah?"

Ryeowook melenguh, "Aniya. Hanya kesal dan kecewa." Jawab Ryeowook jujur.

"Itu sama saja kau marah padaku." Menyodorkan gelas Ryeowook yang tersisa setengah. "Minumlah. Kata orang sedikit minum dapat menghilangkan rasa kesal."

Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan meraih gelas. Meminumnya sampai habis. "Mana? Aku tidak merasakan perubahan apa pun." Diletakkan gelasnya asal kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tanpa menyadari lawan bicaranya tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kaki Ryeowook kini mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang bosan. Ditolehkan kepalanya berniat melihat Kyuhyun. Namja yang sampai sekarang masih dicintainya sedang sibuk mengirim SMS. Rasa kesal masih cukup menguasai dirinya.

"Sibuk bertukar pesan dengan siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook ketus. Benar-benar merasa diabaikan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sembari tersenyum.

"Berikan padaku." Ucap Ryeowook yang langsung dituruti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Mengamati Ryeowook yang tengah mengotak-atik HP. Tak begitu mempedulikan apa yang sedang dicari Ryeowook. Diamatinya wajah Ryeowook yang tengah memasang pose serius. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Wajah polos Ryeowook selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang. Perlahan digerakkan kakinya melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terkikik. Dengan sekali tarikan, sukses membuat Ryeowook menindih tubuhnya.

Sedetik, dua detik, jantung Ryeowook seolah berhenti berdetak. Mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyuhyun sedang berada di bawahnya. Ryeowook sontak menjerit. "Lepas Kyu!" berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Kyuhyun. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun menggunakan HP yang hanya dibalas tawa dari si korban. Kali ini jarak mereka benar-benar dekat.

"Bisakah kau diam?"kata Kyuhyun ketika merasakan kaki Ryeowook terus bergerak. "Diam dan nikmati!"

Ryeowook makin kuat meronta-ronta ketika dirasakannya tangan kekar Kyuhyun meraih tengkuknya. Pikirannya memerintahkan untuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi percuma. Tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar dan kuat dibanding dirinya. Perlahan dirasakannya bibir Kyuhyun mulai menempel di bibirnya, melumat bibir Ryeowook kasar.

"Hmmmmphff…" Gadis itu ingin berteriak, tapi terhalang bibir Kyuhyun. Ia sangat takut. Menyesal karena lebih memilih membolos menemani Kyuhyun. Merasa ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya.

"Kyuuuuhhhmmmppphhh…." Jerit Ryeowook tertahan ketika dirasanya tangan Kyuhyun mulai turun menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Air mata dengan mudahnya lolos membasahi pipinya, yang juga membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Mencengkeram erat kepala Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhkan dari dirinya sambil terus terisak.

Kyuhyun kaget mendapati Ryeowook seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka Ryeowook akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Perlahan dilepasnya Ryeowook. Mengembalikannya dalam posisi duduk semula. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya ketika berada di dekatmu. Jeongmal mianhae…"

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya cepat. Mulai sekarang ia tak mau dianggap harus terlihat tegar. Di hadapan Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika tiba-tiba Ryeowook meletakkan HPnya kasar di meja.

"Kenapa nama kontak Soehyoun Eonni kau beri nama Chagi?" Tanyanya dingin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun bengong. Kenapa dia sampai lupa menggantinya. Aish… Bodohnya. Segera dia ambil HPnya. Mengotak-atik sebentar yang hanya mendapat tatapan dingin dari Ryeowook. Entah karena apa, sedikit demi sedikit pandangan Ryeowook mulai mengabur.

"Hoaaammmbb… Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa ngantuk.." ucap Ryeowook lebih terdengar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sontak meletakkan HPnya, menatap Ryeowook yang kini tengah menatapnya sayu. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya obat yang ia campurkan pada minuman Ryeowook sudah bereaksi.

"Tidurlah…" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, menyenderkan punggung Ryeowook pada sofa dengan posisi sedikit mendongak. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Ryeowook, melumat bibirnya kasar. Anehnya, sama sekali tak ada penolakan dari Ryeowook. Mungkin karena terlalu mengantuk atau karena hal lain,gadis itu hanya menurut. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmati setiap inchi bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau menyerah Chagi?" diusapnya bibir Ryeowook lembut menggunakan telunjuk. "Hari ini kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Persetan dengan prinsip-prinsip kuno mu itu." Digerakkan telunjuknya menyusuri dagu dan leher Ryeowook.

Senyum kemenangan tak henti-hentinya terpancar dari pria berambut ikal ini. "Seperti yang selama ini ku lihat dari luar. Halus dan …. menggoda." Perlahan tangannya turun, membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam Ryeowook sambil terus menciumi bibir Ryeowook.

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook tiba-tiba terbangun dan langsung duduk. Tersengal-sengal mengatur nafas karena mimpi buruk. Belum sempat perasaan takutnya hilang, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang mendapati sesuatu jatuh dari tubuh dan berhenti di pahanya. Jaket. Itu jaket Kyuhyun. Dan lihat keadaannya sekarang, polos tanpa penutup. Hanya jaket itu yang tadi membalut tubuhnya. Ryeowook kembali meraih jaket dan menutupkan ke tubuhnya.

'Tenang… Pikirkan hal yang baik saja' kata Ryeowook dalam hati berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

Setelah sudah cukup tenang, perlahan Ryeowook mendongak. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di balkon. Menatap jalan raya di bawahnya. Dan penampilannya? aish…dia hanya bertelanjang dada, mengenakan celana pendek.

~deg ~deg

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kyuhyun? Kau tak mungkin setega ini kan pada Ryeowook?

Ryeowook bergerak cepat. Diambilnya seragam yang berceceran dan langsung memakainya. Pikirannya benar-benar tak bisa tenang. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya? Sebisa mungkin Ryeowook menahan air mata. Ingin cepat pulang. Karena ini sudah waktunya sekolah bubar. Gadis itu berjalan gontai ke arah Kyuhyun. Diulurkan tangannya menepuk bahu sang namja.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tadi aku….."

"kajja. Kita harus pulang." Potong Ryeowook cepat.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak bertanya kenapa…."

"Ini sudah waktunya pulang." Lagi-lagi Ryeowook memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia belum siap mendengar kenyataan bahwa ia sudah menyerahkan miliknya yang paling berharga pada Kyuhyun. Namja yang mungkin sebentar lagi benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan masuk, memunguti pakaian.

"Hidupku benar-benar hancur…" gumamnya pelan. Sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"Kajja" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah selesai.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Mengikuti Kyuhyun yang tengah menuju tempat parkir. Kali ini mereka pulang boncengan. Karena tadi atas permintaan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menitipkan motornya di rumah teman Kyuhyun.

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini Ryeowook jadi aneh. Pendiam dan lebih banyak menyendiri. Bahkan sahabat dekatnya, Donghae sama sekali tidak tau kenapa Ryeowook seperti itu. Ryeowook selalu menghindar setiap kali Donghae memulai percakapan. Entahlah. Donghae juga tidak mau terlalu ikut campur urusan yeoja yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini. Ia masih sayang nyawa. Tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan Ryeowook karna….yahh …semua orang tau bagaimana ganasnya Cho Kyuhyun kalau sampai ada yang berani mendekati 'miliknya'. Donghae hanya mau membantu kalau Ryeowook sendiri yang bercerita padanya.

"Siapa namja itu?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika matanya menangkap seorang namja yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Biasanya bangku itu kosong.

Donghae diam sebentar. Tumben, pikirnya. "Dia murid baru. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau memang belajar jadi patung. Dia sudah pindah kesini sejak lima hari yang lalu."

"Oohh…" Ryeowook kembali mengahadap ke depan.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak mau menanyakan namanya, atau tempat tinggalnya mungkin? Semua yeoja meliriknya. Dan kau hanya bilang 'ooohhh'" ujar Donghae yang benar-benar heran. Apa Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tampan? Sampai-sampai Ryeowook sama sekali tidak tertarik pada murid baru itu.

"Dia sangat jenius. Baru seminggu di sini sonsaengnim sudah banyak yang memujinya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus merelakan gelar murid terpandai di sekolah ini berpindah pada murid baru itu. Dia sangat pendiam dan misterius. Tapi bedanya dia akan bersikap ramah jika ada yang menanyainya lebih dulu. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun…" jelas Donghae panjang lebar yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Ryeowook.

"Kau ini kenapa? Biasanya kau akan membela kekasihmu itu jika aku menjelek-jelekkannya"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum hambar. Sangat berat untuk berkata hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir, seperti permintaan Kyuhyun. Meskipun ini hanya pura-pura. Ryeowook tak begitu yakin bisa melakukan ini. Ada perasaan sakit ketika permintaan ini justru keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat aneh. Jangan bilang kalau hubungan kalian sudah berakhir…" Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya. Dilihatnya namja yang baru mereka bicarakan tengah berdiri di samping Ryeowook.

"Salam kenal. Kim Kibum imnida. Apa tadi kalian melihat ke arahku?" Ryeowook menoleh. Seseorang mengulurkan tangan pada Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Orang ini benar-benar membantu. Ryeowook menjabat tangan namja itu.

"Kim Ryeowook" Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Sampai membuat namja di depannya enggan untuk berkedip dan melepas jabatan tangannya.

Donghae menarik tangan Ryeowook cepat. "yak! Cepat lepas! Kau murid baru mau cari mati?"

Kibum mengerutkan kening. "mmm..mianhae. Apa dia kekasihmu? Aku tidak tau. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Donghae menghela nafas. "Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia tidak mungkin mau dengan namja sepertiku." Ucap Donghae sembarangan yang langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Ryeowook di bahunya. "Awwhh…dia kekasih Cho Kyuhyun. Preman sekolah ini."

"Benarkah? Benar itu Ryeowookie?" Aish…baru saja kenal kau sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –ie..

Ryeowook melongo. Bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Ryeowook menatap Donghae meminta bantuan. Paboya. 'percuma. Donghae Oppa tidak akan mengerti.'

"Aniya. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir." Akhirnya Ryeowook menjawab. Donghae membatu. Inikah penyebab Ryeowook jadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini?

"Seminggu yang lalu." Lanjut Ryeowook yang langsung disambut senyuman puas dari lawan bicaranya.

Kibum mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Ummm…Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke kantin?"

"Kajja…" Ryeowook menjawab cepat dan langsung berdiri. Tidak mau meladeni Donghae yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya. Mengikuti Kibum yang berjalan lebih dulu. Donghae yang baru sadar segera berlari menyusul Ryeowook. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan Kibum tengah menggandeng tangan Ryeowook di tengah kerumunan para murid yang baru keluar dari kantin.

Donghae tersenyum, "Sepertinya murid baru itu memang lebih baik dari pada Cho Kyuhyun." Dengan cepat Donghae berlari ke arah kantin. Memesan makanan dan duduk satu meja dengan Ryeowook serta Kibum.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan tiba-tiba berhenti mendapati Soehyoun bersama gerombolannya duduk di sudut ruangan. "Soehyoun terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa Kyuhyun kembali pada Soehyoun?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Soehyoun.

"Jangan bicara apa pun tentang Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook dingin. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit tiap mendengar nama itu. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Baiklah-baiklah…Aku mengalah." Memilih focus pada makanannya yang baru datang. Dengan sigap Donghae melahap pesanannya. Hanya butuh waktu lima menit, piring di depannya sudah kosong.

Kibum terkikik. "Apa Donghae memang serakus ini? Kkkkk." Donghae mengernyit.

"Yak! Kau murid baru. Berani sekali mengataiku. Aku pikir kau pendiam. Ternyata…Huh! Sangat jauh dari kata PENDIAM!" Donghae mencak-mencak yang hanya disambut gelak tawa dari Kibum. Yang membuat Donghae makin kesal, Ryeowook malah ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku bukan pelawak. Huh!" Tidak sadar beberapa pasang mata tengah menatap kea rah mereka karena suara mereka begitu keras.

Ryeowook memegangi perutnya menahan tawa. "Oppa…Hahahahaha…Oppa memang rakus. Pipinya sampai ikut makan. Buahahahahaha…" untuk sejenak biarkan ia tertawa.

Donghae memegangi pipinya. Benar saja, masih ada makanan menempel di pipinya. Ia sampai tidak sadar. Donghae menyambar tissue di depannya dan membersihkan pipinya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu. Semua melihat ke arahnya. Bahkan gerombolan Soehyoun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan urusan mereka, ikut menertawai Donghae. Ish.. malangnya nasibmu Lee Donghae…

Tawa sudah mulai reda. Ryeowook kini meraih gelas dan meminum isinya. Merasa haus karena kelamaan tertawa. Menurutnya ini sangat lucu. Tidak biasanya Donghae seceroboh ini. Setahu Ryeowook, Donghae adalah orang yang sangat hati-hati dalam menjaga image. Bagaimana bisa hari ini Donghae terlihat begitu tidak elit. Kkkkkk.

Donghae kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Benar-benar memalukan. Ia terlihat begitu bodoh di hadapan semua orang. Ini semua gara-gara murid baru itu. Dilihatnya sekali lagi tempat duduk Soehyoun yang berada di belakang Ryeowook, sekedar memastikan. Bagaimanapun kesalnya ia, Donghae tetap tidak mau Wookie kenapa-napa. Baginya Wookie sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

Bisa dia lihat bagaimana bencinya Soehyoun pada gadis di depannya ini. Dari jarak sejauh ini, Donghae bahkan bisa merasakan kalau Soehyoun dan gerombolannya tengah membicarakan Ryeowook disertai tatapan-tatapan sinis. Donghae memutar bola matanya. Matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun memasuki kantin melalui pintu di belakang Ryeowook.

Bukannya berjalan ke arah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun malah duduk tepat di samping Soehyoun. Donghae benar-benar geram. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas." Ucap Donghae. Tidak mau Ryeowook melihat semua ini.

"Aniya. Aku belum selesai." Ryeowook yang belum mengetahui kedatangan Kyuhyun memilih melanjutkan makannya sambil mengobrol dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengerutkan kening mendapati Ryeowook tengah berbincang-bincang dengan namja asing. Soehyoun yang menyadarinyanya segera mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Menarik dagunya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jerit histeris orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun sedang mencium bibir Soehyoun. Di hadapan orang banyak. 'ukhh…Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali' Ryeowook memegangi dadanya. Menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan. Sesak, itu yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat ini. Mereka berciuman di tempat umum, bukankah itu sama saja memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa Ryeowook lah yang kalah. Ryeowook kembali menatap meja. Berusaha seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sampai Soehyoun melepas ciumannya. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata bukan ini yang dia harapkan.

Soehyoun tersenyum, "ada apa Kyuhyunie? Biasanya kau sangat agresif." Tanya Soehyoun dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan. Sudah pasti tujuannya untuk memanas-manasi Ryeowook. Dan hanya dijawab lenguhan dari Kyuhyun.

Demi apa pun Ryeowook benar-benar tak bisa menahan perasaannya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak rela. Merasa dibohongi. Ini kah yang dimaksud Kyuhyun berpura-pura putus? Sudah beberapa hari ini juga Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar. Ini bukan pura-pura Kim Ryeowook! Sadarlah! Kau sudah masuk daftar korban Cho Kyuhyun.

Hanya butuh waktu satu detik bagi Kibum untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ryeowook menangis. Ya… Sudah pasti namja yang baru dilihatnya tadi adalah orang yang sangat special untuk Ryeowook. Kyuhyun. Ya, sudah pasti dia. Nama itu yang tadi didengarnya dari Donghae. Terbesit sedikit pemikiran aneh. Ia ingin membantu Ryeowook. Tidak peduli apa konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya nanti. Perlahan Kibum mendekatkan kepalanya dengan bibir Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Soehyoun. Pandangannya tertuju pada tiga sosok manusia ditengah-tengah ruangan. Namja di samping Ryeowook benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Siapa dia? Berani sekali sedekat itu dengan…aish…bukankah kau berniat melepasnya, Cho Kyuhyun?! Kenapa kau masih berharap mengakuinya sebagai kekasih?

Kyuhyun hampir saja mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik sebelum sesuatu terjadi di tengah ruangan, tepatnya di tempat Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar melihat kelakuan namja asing itu. Dilihatnya namja itu tengah menikmati bibir Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menggeram. Bibir itu harusnya hanya bisa dinikmati Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**Allohaaaa….. Makin gag jelas ni cerita. Huhuhu…. Entah ini cinta segi berapa. Belum jelas hubungan ama Siwon, author malah datengin cast baru *maruk***

**Gag tau lagi mau bicara apa. Trimakasih pada semua reader. Dukung terus FF ini agar terus berlanjut. Kkkkkkkkk. Silent Reader, segeralah bertaubat. Tinggalkan pesan di kotak review *deep bow***

**Big thanks to :**

**Ryon, kyuwooksbaby, choi Ryeosomnia, ryeofha212, Guest, Kyute EvilMagnae, dwiihae, SparKSomniA0321, i am, man min mi, KiKyuWook, dhia bintang kyuwook shipper**

**Reply Review :**

Ryon : insyaallah ga bakalan pisah. Gomawo…

Kyuwooksbaby: Fighting! Doain Kyuwook bersatu… kkkkk

Guest: ne, ini uda lanjut.

i am : aish…. Untung aku ga kebawa emosi. HAahahahah…Gomawo… *deep bow*

dhia bintang kyuwook shipper : Siwook moment SMTown ina bikin gemes. Pandangan won ke wook kaya gmana gitu… hahahaha *otak gila author*


	6. Chapter 6

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 6

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

**Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, meraih bahu soehyoun dan memeluknya. Berusaha memantapkan keputusannya. Menikah dengan Soehyoun adalah suatu keharusan. Ia tidak ingin anak yang dikandung Soehyoun lahir tanpa ayah. Ini perbuatannya, jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab.**

**Kibum tersenyum , "Setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk membuatmu melupakan rasa sakit hatimu. Aku ingin menjadikanmu orang yang paling berarti dan mengenalkanmu pada ayah dan ibuku." **

**KyuWook/SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook/GS/Chap 6**

* * *

Kyuhyun hampir saja mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik sebelum sesuatu terjadi di tengah ruangan, tepatnya di tempat Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar melihat kelakuan namja asing itu. Dilihatnya namja itu tengah menikmati bibir Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menggeram. Bibir itu harusnya hanya bisa dinikmati Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook melotot. Ia belum begitu kenal dengan namja di depannya ini. Dan sekarang apa yang tengah dilakukan orang asing itu terhadapnya? Seenaknya mencium bibir, tunggu…bukan bibir. Kibum sedang mencium kartu yang menempel di bibirnya. Sejak kapan ada kartu menempel di mulutnya? Ryeowook terlalu kaget sampai tidak menyadari Kibum telah menempelkan kartu sebelum ia menciumnya tadi.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook menjauhkan kepalanya. Memilih menunduk menatap lantai. Pasti sebagian orang menganggapnya berciuman dengan Kibum. Baru putus dengan Kyuhyun sudah berciuman di depan umum dengan namja lain. Ryeowook terlihat murahan.

Decakan kagum terdengar dari bibir Donghae. Ia begitu kagum dengan kecerdasan dan keberanian Kibum. Dari tempat duduknya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dari awal Kibum mengambil kartu dan secepat kilat menempelkan di bibir Ryeowook. Mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak menyadari ada orang di seberang sana yang tengah memasang tatapan membunuh.

Kyuhyun beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya kasar. Berusaha memulihkan kembali suasana hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka melihat Ryeowook dekat dengan namja lain akan membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyuhyunie?" tanya Soehyoun yang semakin menyadari perubahan pada diri Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya hanya terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ada yang salah denganmu?" ulang Soehyoun karena merasa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kau menyesal memutuskan hubungan dengan gadis itu?" Soehyoun benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aniya." Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawab. "Aku akan baik-baik saja meskipun tanpa dia." Masih berusaha bertahan dengan keputusannya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook adalah jalan terbaik.

"Benarkah?" Soehyoun berusaha percaya.

"Ne," ucap Kyuhyun datar. Dilihatnya sekali lagi tempat duduk Ryeowook. Sudah kosong. Kemana penghuninya? Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Di luar, terlihat namja yang tadi, menggandeng tangan Ryeowook di tengah ramainya para siswa yang berdesak-desakan. Pemandangan yang membuat Kyuhyun mendidih. Kembali dialihkan pandangannya pada Soehyoun.

"Kapan kau mulai keluar dari sekolah ini?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Takut yeoja di sampingnya semakin curiga.

Soehyoun menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, "Aku akan keluar setelah perutku mulai membuncit." Sebenarnya ia sangat enggan keluar dari sekolah. Tiga bulan lagi mereka ujian akhir, itu berarti Soehyoun tidak akan mendapat ijazah SMA. Ia bisa saja menggugurkan kandungannya yang masih berumur dua bulan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun bisa meninggalkannya sewaktu-waktu kalau sampai ia nekat menggugurkannya.

"Apa kita juga akan menikah?"

Soehyoun mendelik. Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak membutuhkan jawaban. "Kau keberatan?" Soehyoun balik bertanya.

Namja di sampingnya menggeleng, "Eomma sudah mengatur semuanya. Satu bulan lagi kita menikah." Lagi-lagi bayangan Ryeowook lewat begitu saja dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Eomma juga sudah bilang padaku." Soehyoun tersenyum. Merasa akhirnya dialah yang memenangkan Kyuhyun. Dari sekian banyak yeoja yang menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, hanya dia yang berhasil menjadikannya suami.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, meraih bahu soehyoun dan memeluknya. Berusaha memantapkan keputusannya. Menikah dengan Soehyoun adalah suatu keharusan. Ia tidak ingin anak yang dikandung Soehyoun lahir tanpa ayah. Ini perbuatannya, jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab.

"mmmhhh…" Soehyoun melenguh. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Tanpa sadar seseorang yang sedang memeluknya tengah bimbang, tak lagi menemukan kenyamanan bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap Kibum yang sedari tadi sibuk mencorat-coret bangku. Secerdas apa pun, Kibum tetap mempunyai kebiasaan buruk. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, mencoret-coret bangku. Padahal di tembok sudah ditempel tulisan 'DILARANG CORET-CORET BANGKU!' dengan ukuran cukup besar. Kibum bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca.

Keinginan Ryeowook untuk bertanya semakin besar. Dilangkahkan kakinya duduk di samping Kibum. "Bumie…"

"ne?" jawab Kibum masih focus dengan mejanya.

"Kenapa tadi menciumku?" Kibum tetap terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak menciummu. Kau percaya diri sekali Wook-ah. Aku mencium kartu ATM ku." Kibum terlihat santai menanggapi kebingungan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Hahh….iya, iya. Maksudku itu. Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba menempelkan kartu ATM di mulut ku kemudian kau menciumnya?" Meletakkan dagunya di bangku, menatap wajah namja di sampingnya. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan Kibum pada bangkunya.

"Itu kartu ATMku. Jadi terserah mau aku apain." Terdengar acuh. Ryeowook mendelik. Hey! Dia serius bertanya. Dan apa jawaban yang ia dapat?

Kibum terkikik. Dia memang ahli membuat orang lain kesal. "Baiklah-baiklah. Kenapa tadi aku melakukan itu? Karna aku tidak tega melihat tampang melasmu. Kau menangis melihat dua pasang kekasih di seberang sana. Sudah pasti orang itu sangat berarti untukmu. Dan menurut tebakanku, orang itu yang bernama Kyuhyun. Yang baru putus denganmu seminggu yang lalu kan? Potong mulut ku kalau memang tebakan ku salah. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau tidak boleh terlihat kalah di hadapannya." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari silet yang tengah digunakan untuk membantai meja di depannya. Kibum yang biasanya dingin jadi berubah secerewet ini di hadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya melongo mendengar Kibum yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau juga bisa mencari namja lain. Tidak hanya menangis meratapi nasib. Nasibmu bisa berubah kalau kau juga ada usaha untuk merubahnya." Ryeowook manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Kibum meletakkan silet dan beralih mengambil tip-x untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya (?).

"Menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Ryeowook terdengar pasrah.

"Carilah kekasih baru." Ucap Kibum asal yang langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan di kepalanya.

~tuk

"Awwwhhh…." Kibum melenguh memegangi kepalanya. "apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

Ryeowook memanas. "Kau fikir aku yeoja murahan yang dengan mudahnya mencari kekasih baru? Padahal baru seminggu aku putus." Sergah Ryeowook cepat.

Kibum akhirnya menoleh, menatap Ryeowook. "Kau ini polos atau bodoh. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah punya kekasih baru. Apa kau akan tetap seperti ini? Terus-terusan menangisi kepergiannya? Cih… Benar-benar tidak berguna" Kibum kembali berkonsentrasi pada meja di depannya.

"Dia bukan kekasih baru. Dia kekasih Kyuhyun sejak satu tahun terakhir." Ujar Ryeowook lirih. Kibum membatu. Kembali menatap Ryeowook meminta penjelasan.

Yang ditatap hanya menarik nafas berat. Merasa yang akan diucapkannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berat. "Aku bukan kekasih Kyuhyun. Aku hanya selingkuhan." Dia yakin pasti setelah ini Kibum akan membencinya. Dan menyesal telah memberinya pertolongan tadi.

Kibum menatap tak percaya. Wookie yang polos? "Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatmu jadi terlihat buruk."

"Aku tidak suka siapa pun menghubung-hubungkan kenakalanku dengan orang lain."

"Ck, terserahmu saja." Kibum menyerah."Kau benar-benar tidak mau mencari kekasih lain?" berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan karena melihat wajah Ryeowook yang semakin kusut.

"Sepertinya aku belum bisa." Ryeowook memang keras kepala.

Kibum tersenyum , "Setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk membuatmu melupakan rasa sakit hatimu. Aku ingin menjadikanmu orang yang paling berarti dan mengenalkanmu pada ayah dan ibuku." Ucap Kibum penuh arti sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"mwo?" Ryeowook mengerutkan kening menatap Kibum yang kini telah sampai di depan pintu. "Untuk apa ayah dan ibu Kibum mengenalku?" ucapnya lirih sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang tiba-tiba gatal memikirkan ucapan Kibum.

* * *

**^o^ Cho Ryeona ^o^**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh sore. Kenapa Ryeowook belum keluar dari kamar? Siwon terlihat cemas. Terbukti dari tadi dia hanya mondar-mandir di depan kamar. Ia sama sekali belum melihat Ryeowook sejak ia pulang bekerja sore tadi. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu. Perlahan Siwon mengulurkan tangannya hendak membuka pintu. Sedetik kemudian tangannya kembali menggenggam. Berubah pikiran.

Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa. Merasa lelah mungkin. Sedari tadi mondar-mandir. Diliriknya pintu keluar. Sepertinya anggota keluarga lain akan pulang larut. Malam ini ada undangan pesta di kediaman relasi bisnis ayahnya. Ia lebih memilih di rumah. Menunggui Ryeowook yang tidak tau kapan akan keluar.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja masuk ke kamar Ryeowook. Tapi melihat keadaan Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini, Siwon kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Ryeowook jadi terlihat acuh pada siapa pun. Lebih banyak diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, Siwon mengambil Koran yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Beberapa menit ia hanya membolak-balik Koran itu. Seseorang di dalam kamar lebih menyita perhatiannya. Terbukti dia hanya membolak-balik Koran itu berpuluh-puluh kali tanpa ada sedikit pun niat untuk membaca isinya.

Diliriknya jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam delapan. Siwon menyerah. Terlebih ia mengingat kabar yang baru di dengarnya tadi siang, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun telah putus. Ia semakin takut Ryeowook melakukan hal yang nekat di kamar.

Kembali dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kemudian membukanya, "Ryeowookie…" panggilnya lirih. Takut mengganggu kegiatan sang pemilik kamar.

Walaupun lampu kamar menyala redup, Siwon dapat melihat seseorang membuka selimut sambil mengucek mata, ternyata Ryeowook. "Eunngggghh…." Terdengar lenguhan dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Siwon tersenyum memandangi Ryeowook yang tengah menggeliat.

"Baru bangun tidur rupanya." Ucap Siwon mendekati ranjang Ryeowook.

"mmmhhh…ne, Oppa." Ryeowook duduk, masih mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Ini jam berapa?" Siwon sedikit senang. Ternyata respon Ryeowook tak seburuk yang dia kira.

"Jam delapan malam."

Mata Ryeowook membulat. "mwo?! Jam delapan?!" Menggerakkan jarinya satu per-satu, kebiasaanya kalau sedang berhitung. "Jadi aku tidur selama tujuh jam? Aish…"

Siwon mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Kau ini yeoja. Kenapa semalas ini?"

"Aku bukan pemalas. Huh!"

"Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun kelak jika kau pemalas seperti ini? Kkkkkkk." Siwon terkikik, meskipun rasanya sakit mengatakan hal ini. Masih berusaha menutupi bahwa ia tau perihal putusnya Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tau, Ryeowook pasti sangat terpukul.

"Nasib Kyuhyun ada di tangan istrinya." Sahut Ryeowook datar. Merasa tidak suka seseorang menyebut nama Kyuhyun di depannya. Namja yang sekarang mungkin sangat dibencinya.

"Maka dari itu, belajarlah jadi istri yang baik. Yang bisa mengurus suami." Siwon meletakkan kepalanya di paha Ryeowook. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengurus Kyuhyun kalau kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri."

"Aku bukan pemalas. Aku tidur selama tujuh jam karena selama hampir seminggu aku sama sekali tidak tidur. Dan lagi aku bukan istri Kyuhyun, jadi bagaimanapun Kyuhyun bukan lagi menjadi urusanku" Sungut Ryeowook.

Siwon mendongak menatap dongsaengnya, "Kalian benar berpisah?"

"ne" jawab Ryeowook masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu hanya diam seminggu ini? Mengacuhkan semua orang?" Siwon menuntut penjelasan. Tidak terima diperlakukan seenaknya. Yang ditanya masih setia dengan tampang cueknya. Menatap arah lain, lebih tepatnya ke jendela.

"Hmm…"

"Harusnya kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Haruskah orang lain menjadi korban keketusanmu? Padahal kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu. Bahkan aku sudah memberi lampu hijau bagi kalian. Apa masih kurang?" perlahan digerakkan tangannya meraih dagu Ryeowook agar melihat ke arahnya.

Dada Ryeowook bergemuruh. Lagi-lagi ia ingat peristiwa satu minggu yang lalu. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menepis tangan Siwon. "Jangan menyentuhku." Perintah Ryeowook serak, menyimpan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat berat.

Siwon tercengang. "Wae?" Sekilas ia dapat melihat Ryeowook mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Aku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh."

"Oppa ingin tau sebabnya. Apa Oppa terlalu buruk? Hingga tidak boleh menyentuhmu?" Siwon tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak boleh. Jangan banyak tanya." Akhirnya air mata itu kembali menetes. Di ruangan yang minim sinar lampu ini Siwon masih dapat melihat air mata Ryeowook menggenang di matanya.

Siwon duduk seketika. Mencoba menghapus air mata Ryeowook. Ryeowook kembali terisak dan dengan cepat mendorong tangan Siwon. "Hikz… Jangan menyentuhku…" Siwon mengerutkan kening sebagai jawabannya. Perlahan kembali digerakkan tangannya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendelik. Menjauhkan tangan Siwon dan secepat mungkin turun dari ranjang. Berlari ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Menekuk kakinya tepat di depan pintu, "Hikzz…. Aku kotor Oppa. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhku. Oppa terlalu bersih untuk menyentuhku." Ujar Ryeowook sembari memeluk lututnya.

Siwon benar-benar terkejut. Ada apa dengan dongsaengnya? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Sepertinya tidak. Seminggu ini Siwon sama sekali tidak berani mendekati dongsaengnya. Ryeowook benar-benar membuat Siwon frustasi. Dengan sigap Siwon berlari ke arah pintu kamar mandi kemudian menggedornya.

"Wook-ah! Buka pintu!"

Siwon kembali menggedor pintu. "Wook-ah! Apa Oppa melakukan kesalahan?!" Siwon benar-benar takut Ryeowook macam-macam di dalam.

"Jawab Oppa! Oppa benar-benar minta maaf!" sambung Siwon ketika dirasanya Ryeowook tidak menjawabnya.

Air mata Ryeowook semakin deras mengalir , "Hikz… Bodoh. Oppa tidak punya salah apa-apa. Kenapa harus minta maaf…"desis Ryeowook lirih. Tidak mau suaranya didiengar Siwon. "Ini kesalahan Wookie…"

"Ryeowookie! Buka pintunya!" Sang Kakak masih setia menggedor pintu.

Ryeowook masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mengabaikan keadaan di luar. Seolah tak ada manusia yang tengah memukiul pintu di belakangnya."Harusnya Wookie mendengar kata-kata kalian." Ryeowook membentur-benturkan kepalanya di lantai. "Dasar egois… Kim Ryeowook egois, murahan! Ryeowook tidak pantas mendapat kasih sayang dari siapa pun!"

Demi apa pun, Ryeowook benar-benar menyesal. Merasa kini menjadi orang yang benar-benar bodoh.

Hey! Harusnya kau siap menerima segala konsekuensi Kim Ryeowook! Kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri. Jika suatu saat Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu, kau tidak boleh kalut seperti ini? Bukankah dari awal kau menerima Kyuhyun, Donghae sudah mengingatkanmu? Kyuhyun yang playboy, Kyuhyun pemabuk, penjahat kelamin, Kyuhyun yang seolah tak punya hati. Kenapa sekarang kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri?

Ryeowook sama sekali tak menghiraukan darah yang perlahan mengalir melalui pelipisnya dan bercampur dengan air mata. Rasa sakit di hatinya lebih besar. Sungguh, Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menjadi seburuk ini. Dia kini sudah kotor. Seseorang yang mati-matian dipertahankannya justru dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Ryeowook. Ia merasa telah dikhianati. Beberapa hari ini Ryeowook mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, menanyakan kejelasan hubungan mereka. Baru tadi siang Kyuhyun memberinya kabar. Memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya melalui pesan singkat. Rasanya Ryeowook ingin pergi sejauh mungkin. Ryeowook kini sadar, Kyuhyun memang sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Sedikit ditegakkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Shower.

"Semuanya harus bersih. Ya, harus bersih." Ryeowook masuk ke dalam bathtub tanpa melepas pakaiannya dan menyalakan shower. Menggosok bibirnya kasar. Sampai benar-benar tak ada bagian yang terlewatkan. "Leher dan yang lainnya juga harus bersih."

"Semuanya harus bersih," Dengan cepat digosoknya leher dan bagian tubuh lain. Ryeowook menggosoknya dengan sangat kasar. Tubuhnya hampir memerah semua. "Kenapa belum bersih… " Kembali ia menggosok bibir sampai benar-benar terasa panas. " Hikz… Aku memang kotor." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Mulai merasa kedinginan.

~brakk

Ryeowook mendongak. Siwon terlihat tergesa masuk ke dalam. Ryeowook tak begitu memikirkan namja di depannya ini. Memilih kembali menunduk. Terlalu sibuk dengan tangannya yang masih menggosok perut yang warnanya bahkan hampir sudah memerah kebiruan.

"Ryeowookie…Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ryeowook hanya diam. Tak ada keinginan untuk menjawab. Ryeowook kembali mendongak ketika dirasanya seseorang tengah menempelkan handuk dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari bathtub. Ryeowook meronta-ronta.

"Oppa! Aku harus membersihkan tubuhku!" Siwon tetap tak menghiraukan Ryeowook. Membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lepas!" Jerit Ryeowook sambil memukuli dada Siwon. Perlahan tapi pasti tenaga Ryeowook makin terkuras. Mungkin karena pengaruh dinginnya air atau terlalu banyak menangis, pukulannya pada Siwon semakin melemah.

Ryeowook mulai tenang. Siwon merebahkan tubuh dongsaengnya di ranjang. Sedikit merasa lega karena tidak ada lagi penolakan. Dibukanya semua pakaian Ryeowook dan dengan cepat mengeringkan tubuh Ryeowook dengan handuk. Tak mau dongsaengnya semakin kedinginan, Siwon membuka almari di sudut ruangan. Beberapa detik kemudian Siwon kembali dan memakaikan baju pada tubuh Ryeowook.

"Kenapa menolongku?" tanya Ryeowook dingin tanpa penolakan.

"Karena kau dongsaengku." Jawab Siwon tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Memakaikan celana tidur Ryeowook.

"Jangan lakukan apa pun lagi!" Perintah Ryeowook ketika Siwon menyibak poninya. Memeriksa luka di kening Ryeowook. Bekas benturan dengan lantai tadi.

"Diam!" Siwon tak mau kalah. Menurunkan salah satu kakinya, memudahkan tangannya yang tengah membuka laci tepat di samping ranjang Ryeowook. Mengambil plester dan kapas.

Ryeowook hanya diam melihat Siwon yang kini tengah menempelkan kapas dan plester di keningnya. Harusnya Siwon tak perlu melakukan ini. Ryeowook yang menginginkan ini. Kenapa Siwon malah menolongnya? Ia tidak pantas ditolong. Sekali lagi, ia tak pantas mendapat kasih sayang dari siapa pun. Ryeowook ingin menangis lagi sekarang. Tapi kembali ditahannya.

Siwon menghela nafas. Menutupkan selimut ke tubuh Ryeowook. Sejauh ini Ryeowook baik-baik saja. Semoga setelah ini Ryeowook tidak demam.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu kau telah kotor?" tanya Siwon sangat ingin tahu. Ditepisnya dugaan buruk yang mulai memasuki pikirannya.

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya. Memilih memunggungi Siwon. "Aku yakin setelah Oppa tahu, Oppa bahkan tidak mau melihat ku lagi."

Siwon mengernyit, "cepat katakan."

Ryeowook sudah tak bisa berpikir apa pun. Ia tidak bisa menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Saat ini ia benar-benar rapuh. Membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi cerita. Kalau mendengar ini, Donghae pun pasti akan menyalahkan Ryeowook. Apalagi Siwon?

"Wookie-ah… Bicara sesuatu pada Oppa." Siwon masih meminta penjelasan. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir positif lagi.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Sepertinya bicara pada Siwon tidak ada salahnya.

"Wookie…" Panggil Siwon sekali lagi.

Ryeowook sudah membuat keputusan, "Aku akan bicara sesuatu. Setelah ini aku akan menerima apa pun keputusan Oppa. Oppa boleh membenciku, boleh membuangku." Ujar Ryeowook datar, masih memunggungi Siwon.

"Cepat katakan apa maksudmu." Siwon semakin merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook, "Aku sudah melakukannya Oppa… Sesuatu yang harusnya belum boleh kulakukan" Siwon mengerutkan kening.

"melakukan apa?"

"Aku sudah kotor. Harusnya aku melakukannya dengan suamiku." Ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya. Ini kali pertama Ryeowook bercerita tentang hal ini pada orang lain.

Siwon tercekat. Dugaannya benar. Ryeowook? Ayolah…. Katakan kau sedang berbohong Kim Ryeowook! Tidak mungkin kau semudah ini menyerah pada Cho Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang dikenal Siwon sebagai seorang yang berpendirian kuat, kini telah banyak berubah.

"Oppa telah gagal menjagamu…" desis Siwon. Diturunkan kakinya dari ranjang, kemudian berjalan keluar. Lagi-lagi dia kembali menangis. Siwon merasa ini lebih menyakitkan dari apa pun.

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas. Soehyoun sudah menunggu. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun setengah berlari menuju kelas Soehyoun yang kebetulan letaknya tepat di samping kelas Ryeowook. Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Bukan di depan kelas Soehyoun, melainkan tepat di depan jendela yang lurus dengan tempat duduk Ryeowook. Ia tidak tahu kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti di sini dan enggan meneruskan perjalanannya.

Dilihatnya Ryeowook tengah meletakkan dagu di mejanya. Tatapannya kosong. Donghae yang sedari tadi memanggil Ryeowook terlihat sudah putus asa. Ryeowook kembali seperti patung. Lebih parah dari yang kemarin. Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Menatap lekat wajah Ryeowook yang seolah sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Eh? Tunggu… Di keningnya itu…plester. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Ryeowook sakit?

Kyuhyun merasa sangat khawatir. Ryeowook pucat. Sedari tadi ia hanya menggigit bibir. Apa sebaiknya dia masuk?

Kibum menyeringai. Menyadari seseorang di balik jendela tengah mengamati objek yang sedang duduk di depannya. "Ck, sepertinya ada yang mulai menyesal." Gumam Kibum lirih. Otaknya sedang berputar, memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ketika dilihatnya namja, tunggu, itu namja yang kemarin, tengah menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Ryeowook. Apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan? Murid baru yang terlalu berani, menurut Kyuhyun.

"Cih…Kau memang belum tahu siapa aku." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin melihat kini Kibum telah duduk di samping Ryeowook, tempat yang harusnya diduduki Donghae. Tatapannya semakin tajam karena Kibum akhirnya berhasil membuat Ryeowook bicara.

"Akan ku buat kau mengenal Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

***ngasah clurit* Ada yang mau bunuh Kyuhyun? Author nyediain cluritnya doang. Ga bakalan ikutan bunuh-membunuh. Bukannya author sok suci atau apa, kalau sampai Kyuhyun mati, author bingung gimana nerusin ni cerita. Kkkkkkk. *Kyuppa bernafas lega* **

**Readers yang baik hati, mianhae kalau FFnya mengecewakan. Dan trimakasih, meskipun ada beberapa yang ga suka pairnya, kalian tetap menunjukkan diri sebagai readers yang dewasa.**

**Thanks to : **

**Ryeong,Guest, ryeofha2125, dwiihae, SparKSomniA0321, Tia woonwook, RillyGgio10, Rye, thiefhanie fha, Inari, Cho Kyuwook, denna, R'wife, Redpurplewine, kyuwooksbaby, Ryeochan Devi AF, lee gyura, man min mi, , widya ryeokyu, Hanchul Aegya, KiWooKyuWinnie, Winnie**

**Reply Review:**

** Ryeong **: KiWook cocok kah? Kkkkk. Aku rada-rada tertarik ama ni couple.

** Guest : **Guest nama aslinya cp sih? *mau tau aja*Yang pnting ttp Review. Biar semangat nulisnya.

** Tia woonwook : **Siwook moment pas dancing out. Gag macem2 kok. Cuma sodok-sodokan bahu. Tapi agak lama. Jadi gemes Liatnya. Won natap Wook kaya gmana gtu *otak gila author*Ok. Gomawo uda review. Diusahain SiWook moment lagi. Update nya ga lama kok. Cuma seminggu.

** RillyGgio10: **Kalo Wook ama Bumie Kyu ama siapa hayooo? [AMA AUTHOR AJA!] *Demo bareng Heebum*

** Rye : **ne, ini udah lanjut *senyum2*

** thiefhanie fha : **Gomawo. Ga nyangka ada yang bilang ceritanya seru. Huhuhu… *terharu*

** Inari : **harus ada ongkos maksa. Baru aku cepetin update nya. Hahahah… Satu Minggu aku rasa cukup cepet.

** Cho Kyuwook : **beneran ngikutin dari awal? Gomawo2 *bow* Review terus ne? FF update tiap Sabtu. Gag lama kok. Makin rajin review, makin rajin nulisnya.

** denna : **Endingnya masih diusahain …. Hoho. Kyuwook harus terus berjuang. Kkkkk

** R'wife : **Kyuhyun memang kacau. Pengaruh alcohol mungkin. Hahahahha….

** Redpurplewine : **KiWook Shipper? Aigoo… Kenapa Kyuhyun ku disumpah2in. Hukzzz *nangis guling2*

** kyuwooksbaby : **Ok2. Gomawo uda review dari awal. Kyu ga tau ni, jahat bgd di sini. Huhuhuhu *nangis bareng Wook*

** Ryeochan Devi AF : **Kiwook ya? Coba divoting dulu. Banyakan Kyuwook nya atau Kiwook nya.

** lee gyura : **Kenapa kibum? Soalnya kemarin beberapa pe review usulnya kibum. Jadi author mutusin sewa kibum aja. Kkkk. Knapa gag Yesung? Aku susah dpt feel nya kalau Yesung. Cz menurutku YeWook Cuma cocok jd Hyung-Dongsaeng. Changmin? Author ga terlalu kenal. Kkkkk *berasa kaya kenal sama smua cast nya* Ok. Review terus ne?

** widya ryeokyu : **ne, cheonma. Gomawo juga udah review. Beneran suka ni cerita? Moga gag ngebosenin *berdoa bareng ddangkoma*. wae? Kenapa ga suka SiWook? Mereka lucu tau. Kkkkk *maksa*. Bener, Kyu harus dapet balasan.

** Hanchul Aegya : **Alhamdulillah. Semoga lebih banyak lagi Sider yang bertaubat. Huahahahaha… Gag suka Siwook? Aku suka banget Lo… *promosi*. Beneran kau jadi gila? Berarti misi author menyebarkan kegilaan sukses berat. Kkkkkk. Okeh. Review selanjutnya ditunggu.

** KiWooKyuWinnie:** tak kasih bocoran dikit. Kalau Soehyoun, itu beneran hamil. Wookppa hamil ato nggak masih rahasia. Kkkkkk. Kenapa Bummie Oppa ga cium kamu? Bukannya apa, rumah kamu jauh banget, jadi ga nyampek tuh bibir Kibum Oppa. Buahahahaha…. Thanks uda nyempetin review.

** Winnie :** Belum nemu sih. Cuma slight tok. Tu FF KyuWook seinget ku. Minho Cuma slight aja. Perannya suka ama wook. Tapi entah knapa author langsung suka. Kalo ga salah judulnya "Day" author "Viia Ryeosom"

**Terakhir, mari musnahkan silent reader. Kkkkkk. Author juga butuh penyemangat. Klik kotak review, maka anda akan sangat membantu author.**

**Mari bersama-sama lestarikan FF ini!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 7

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

**"Sadarlah… Kau sebentar lagi menikah…" ucapan Eunhyuk sukses mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada pesan singkat yang telah dikirimnya pada Ryeowook kemarin. Bukankah kemarin kau sudah mengakhiri hubungan hubungan kalian, Cho Kyuhyun?**

**KyuWook/SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook/GS/Chap 7**

"Cih…Kau memang belum tahu siapa aku." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin melihat kini Kibum telah duduk di samping Ryeowook, tempat yang harusnya diduduki Donghae. Tatapannya semakin tajam karena Kibum akhirnya berhasil membuat Ryeowook bicara.

"Akan ku buat kau mengenal Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun hanya menguap mendengarkan guru yang menurutnya tengah berceloteh di depan kelas. Sama sekali tidak penting. Sebentar-sebentar ia melihat jam. Diliriknya tas dan dirogohnya benda hitam di dalamnya. Sepertinya bermain game sangat menarik untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai jam istirahat kedua. Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Kyuhyun selalu bermain game ketika merasa bosan. Tak hanya sekali dua kali Kyuhyun kena marah guru karena kebiasaannya ini. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau dengan mudahnya mau menuruti ucapan guru-gurunya, yang menurut Kyuhyun adalah orang lain. Bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi tak punya hak untuk mengatur Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk kembali menatap ke depan kelas. Ia sangat bingung, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menguasai pelajaran sesulit ini. Padahal di kelas kerjaannya hanya bermain game, tidur, atau menjahili teman-teman yeojanya.

Pandangan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba beralih pada sosok yeoja yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Itu kan….

~tok tok tok

"Permisi…" Semua siswa menoleh ke sumber suara. Kecuali seseorang di belakang sana yang sibuk dengan PSPnya.

"Maaf saya mengganggu, Jung Sonsaengnim" Seorang yeoja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Eunhyuk menyodok-nyodokkan sikunya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun gerah, "Jangan menggangguku!" Tapi Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menghiraukan larangan Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?!" Kyuhyun geram. Mem-pause PSPnya dan menatap Eunhyuk sadis.

Eunhyuk yang sudah merasa ditatap akhirnya menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun menurut, diikutinya arah yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Saya disuruh Park Sonsaengnim mengantarkan ini." Ujar Ryeowook sembari menyerahkan absensi.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Jung Sonsaengnim hanya manggut-manggut sambil memeriksa absensi di tangannya.

"Saya permisi dulu." Ucap Ryeowook sopan sembari membalikkan badannya.

Kyuhyun melongo. Ryeowook? Siapa pun, tolong hentikan dia. Jangan biarkan dia pergi secepat ini. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar telah berdiri. Ingin berbuat sesuatu agar Ryeowook tetap di kelas ini. Eunhyuk yang di sampingnya hanya cengengesan.

"Tunggu… Boleh saya minta tolong?" tanya Jung Sonsaengnim. Ryeowook membalikkan badan cepat sebagai responnya. Semoga Ryeowook lebih lama di sini. Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap.

Jung Sonsaengnim menyerahkan absensi pada Ryeowook, "Tolong tuliskan daftar murid kelas ini di halaman paling belakang. Saya sangat membutuhkannya hari ini. Nama-nama muridnya ada di kertas di atas meja itu." Perintah Jung Sonsaengnim yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Ryeowook. "Duduk di meja saya saja." Tambah Jung Sonsaengnim ketika melihat Ryeowook hendak berjalan mencari bangku kosong. Ryeowook menurut. Jung Sonsaengnim kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada murid-muridnyanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Silakan duduk kembali!"

~deg

Kyuhyun? Aish… Kenapa Ryeowook bisa sampai lupa? Ini kan kelas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menegakkan kepalanya. Melihat deretan bangku paling belakang. Sekedar memastikan kalau benar ini kelas Kyuhyun.

1 detik

2 detik

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Rasanya Ryeowook lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat ditundukkan kembali kepalanya, kembali berkonsentrasi dengan buku absensi yang tengah berada di hadapannya. Tangannya sibuk menulis. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama melihat Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, menatap Kyuhyun hanya akan membuatnya teringat dengan kata-kata indah yang pernah Kyuhyun katakan. Dan semuanya berakhir menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan bagi Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tatapan Ryeowook begitu dingin. Kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya sangat sakit? Tidak biasanya Ryeowook memperlakukannya seperti ini. Biasanya ada kebahagiaan di mata kecil Ryeowook ketika menatapnya. Dulu Ryeowook selalu memperhatikannya mulai dari hal-hal kecil. Sekarang? Terbalik 180 derajat. Ryeowook bahkan tidak mau melihatnya.

"Sadarlah… Kau sebentar lagi menikah…" ucapan Eunhyuk sukses mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada pesan singkat yang telah dikirimnya pada Ryeowook kemarin. Bukankah kemarin kau sudah mengakhiri hubungan hubungan kalian, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Kau aneh. Dari tatapanmu sepertinya kau sangat merasa kehilangan Ryeowook." Eunhyuk beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Bukankah dulu kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya?"

"Diamlah…" ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Matanya tak lepas menatap yeoja mungil yang duduk di meja guru. Bahkan sekarang dia rela membiarkan PSPnya terabaikan begitu saja. Hanya demi menatap yeoja di depan itu. Sebegitu berartikah dia? Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan PSPnya sendirian jika ia sudah menggenggamnya.

Kurang lebih lima menit Ryeowook berkutat dengan buku di hadapannya. Menutupnya dan berdiri dengan sangat hati-hati. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat pusing.

"Mianhae Jung Sonsaengnim… ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jung Sonsaengnim menoleh, "Tidak ada. Trimakasih, kau boleh kembali."

"Sama-sama, Saya permisi dulu" Ryeowook membungkuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dipijatnya pelipis. Bukan hanya pusing, dia juga merasa mual. Sepertinya ia butuh toilet sekarang.

Kyuhyun masih saja menatap punggung Ryeowook. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat Ryeowook memasuki toilet. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun telah berdiri.

Eunhyuk tak habis pikir, "Kau mau dibentak lagi?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dengan tergesa berjalan ke keluar setelah berbicara sebentar pada Jung Sonsaengnim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~hooekk

Beberapa kali Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara itu. Tapi tak ada apa pun yang keluar. Hanya air. Apa Ryeowook salah makan? Masih dalam posisi merunduk, ia menyalakan keran. Membersihkan sisa muntahannya, dan berkumur. Perlahan ia menegakkan badannya setelah merasa semuanya bersih, menatap cermin yang memang terletak tepat di atas keran. Melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedikit terlihat pucat. Tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut. Ada orang lain di pantulan cermin itu.

"Aish… Kau terlalu banyak memikirkannya. Sampai-sampai kau melihatnya ada dimana-mana. Kkkkk. Di dompet, di computer, HP, di jalan kau bahkan melihatnya,padahal itu orang lain. Hehehe. Sekarang kau ada di sini. Kenapa kau tak mau pergi Kyuhyunie… "

Ryeowook merunduk, memukuli kepalanya. "Dasar bodoh. Mana mau Kyuhyun menemuimu? Kkkkk… Kau sudah kotor. Siapa pun tak akan mau denganmu." Ryeowook terkikik. Tapi siapa pun tidak bisa dibohongi. Yeoja ini sedang terpuruk.

"Kim Ryeowook….Kau sama saja dengan bunga-bunga di depan rumahmu. Layu ditinggalkan kumbang. Nasibmu pun sama. Hanya pantas dipangkas kemudian dibuang." Ryeowook kembali tertawa. Tapi justru membuat miris siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam, sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Ryeowook. Diletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ryeowook. Memberi sedikit tekanan agar yeoja di depannya membalikkan badan.

Ryeowook yang kaget sontak membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengernyit menatap namja yang memegang bahunya, "Kau?"

"Ne, ini aku. Ini benar-benar aku."

Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan, menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun. Ia ingin memastikan ini bukan sekedar bayangannya. "Kau Kyuhyun?" Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengagguk, memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan tangan Ryeowook. Sentuhan tangan yang ia sendiri baru sadar kalau dia sangat merindukan moment ini. Sayangnya ini tak berlangsung lama. Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan. Kyuhyun membuka mata.

"wae?"

"Gwaenchana" Ryeowook tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih terlihat untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"teruskan yang tadi!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook masih saja tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau lepas tanganmu?" tanya Ryeowook yang menyerupai perintah. Kyuhyun melepas tangan yang masih setia bertengger di bahu Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa kemari?" tanya Ryewook lirih, terkesan tidak suka dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Ini toilet umum, Noona" Kyuhyun masih cukup gengsi mengakui kalau ia dengan sengaja membuntuti Ryeowook. "Cepat lanjutkan yang tadi."

Tanpa diduga, Ryeowook justru tertawa. Memegangi perutnya seolah memang ada yang lucu. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Merasa tak suka. Sepertinya Ryeowook tengah menertawai dirinya.

"Kau ini lupa atau bagaimana. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih lagi." Berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Kalau kau lupa biar ku ingatkan, kita sudah berpisah. Tepatnya mulai kemarin."

Kyuhyun membatu. Ryeowook jadi terlihat aneh. Apa menurutnya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan? Sampai ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. Demi ddangkoma yang masih tertidur, Kyuyun benar-benar bodoh.

Ryeowook merogoh saku, "Kalau kau benar-benar lupa biar ku tunjukkan buktinya." Mengotak-atik HPnya selama beberapa detik. "Ini" Ryeowook memperlihatkan pesan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Menatap nanar pesan yang memang kemarin ia ketik sendiri. Baru kemarin ia dengan mudahnya menyusun kata-kata itu.

_Wookie-ah…._

_Kau tidak pernah mengerti keadaanku._

_Setiap hari kau selalu mengirim pesan yang memancing emosi…_

_Sudah ku bilang kita hanya pura-pura berpisah._

_Kenapa harus setiap hari meminta kejelasan hubungan seperti ini?_

_Aku sudah cukup pusing memikirkan ayahku yang sedang sakit._

_Kenapa kau juga ikut menyusahkanku?_

_Sepertinya kita memang sudah tidak cocok._

_Ada baiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini._

_Trimakasih atas semuanya…_

Ryeowook tersenyum, kembali memasukkan HP di sakunya. "Sudah ingat?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kata-kata yang ia tulis…ia sadar banyak kebohongan di dalamnya. Ayahnya tidak benar-benar sakit. Ia hanya bingung mencari alasan. Akhirnya kata-kata itu yang berhasil ia kirimkan pada Ryeowook. Satu minggu Kyuhyun menggantung hubungan mereka. Dan pesan inilah yang menandai hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Sebuah pesan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu," Ryeowook masih berusaha ramah sekalipun dengan iblis yang sudah menyakitinya ini.

Kyuhyun tersadar, segera diraihnya lengan Ryeowook yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Secepat kilat memeluk yeoja yang entah apa status di hatinya sekarang.

Ryeowook terlonjak. Didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun cepat dan berlari keluar. Semalaman ia menata hatinya. Bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan ia hadapi. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Ia merusak semuanya. Merusak persiapan yang ia lakukan semalam suntuk. Bukankah Kyuhyun yang menginginkan perpisahan? Ryeowook gerah. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa justru Kyuhyun seperti ini? Kyuhyun hanya mengombang-ambingkan perasaan nya.

Kyuhyun memegangi punggungnya yang terbentur tembok karena dorongan Ryeowook. Kenapa Ryeowook menolaknya? Ryeowook benar-benar berubah. Kyuhyun kesal. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar. Bermaksud mengejar Ryeowook. Ia sangat kecewa ketika tak menemukan bayangan Ryeowook di segala arah.

"Ck," Kyuhyun mendengus, menendang tempat sampah. Sepertinya Ryeowook sudah sampai di kelas. "Pasti namja itu yang menyebabkan Ryeowook secepat ini berpaling dariku." Kyuhyun merogoh saku, segera mengeluarkan HP. Entah rencana apa yang sekarang berputar-putar di otaknya.

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Soehyoun kini sedang berada di luar kelas. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Sebentar-sebentar dilihatnya lorong yan biasa dilewati Kyuhyun. Kenapa namja itu belum juga nampak? Tadi jam istirahat Kyuhyun juga tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Sekarang waktu pulang sekolah? Sudah setengah jam Soehyoun menunggu. Kyuhyun juga belum terlihat datang.

~"Hahahahahaha…. Hentikan Bumie… Hahahaha…."~

Soehyoun seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu suara yeoja dari ruangan di sebelahnya. Ternyata ada orang lain yang belum pulang selain dirinya. Soehyoun mengintip dari lubang jendela. Sepasang manusia berada di atas meja. Tunggu, yeoja itu kan Ryeowook. Namja yang di atasnya itu… namja yang akhir-akhir ini bersama Ryeowook. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka benar-benar tidak tau tempat? Ini lingkungan sekolah.

"Benar-benar menjijikkan." Soehyoun bergidik. Dengan cepat ia pergi dari tempat itu. Lebih memilih menunggu Kyuhyun di gerbang sekolah dari pada melihat kegiatan dua manusia di dalam kelas itu.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya. Cukup stress memikirkan penolakan Ryeowook hingga ia melampiaskan semua pada benda kecil itu. Membereskan buku-bukunya dan dengan santai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Padahal harusnya ia sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Baru setelah beberapa meter berjalan, ia tiba-tiba ingat harus menjemput Soehyoun di depan kelas.

"Bagaimana bisa aku sampai lupa?" Kyuhyun berjalan cepat, setengah berlari sampai depan kelas Soehyoun. Tapi tidak menemukan yeoja itu. 'Mungkin sudah pulang', pikirnya. Diputar pandangannya, mencari keberadaan Soehyoun. Tunggu, sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Secepat mungkin ditajamkan pendengarannya dan melihat apa yang terjadi .

~deg

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya. Rasa sakit itu kembali hinggap.

Ryeowook masih tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Kibum menggelitikinya sampai Ryeowook tak punya tenaga.

"Bumie lepas! Ahahahahaha…." Ryeowook menendang-nendangkan kakinya. Bangku dan kursi di sekitar mereka sudah tak karuan tempatnya. Menjadi korban keganasan kaki dan tangan Ryeowook yang mencoba mencari tumpuan untuk mengangkat tubuh namja yang tengah mendudukinya.

Kibum tertawa. "Ini yang akan terus ku lakukan jika kau terus bersikap ketus pada orang lain," Kibum menepis tangan Ryeowook yang hendak menarik tangannya dari pinggang Ryeowook.

Seseorang di luar sana merasakan aliran darahnya dengan cepat naik sampai kepala. Apa lagi ini? Posisinya benar-benar menguntungkan namja itu, entah siapa namanya. Kyuhyun terlalu suci untuk menyebut namanya. Sekalipun hanya dalam hati. Kyuhyun menggeram. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Ia ke sini untuk menjemput Soehyoun. Tapi pemandangan yang ia lihat… Benar-benar memuakkan.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin masuk dan memukuli namja itu. Seenaknya menduduki Ryeowook nya.

~"Kyuuuuu!" seorang yeoja berteriak memanggilnya dari arah pintu gerbang. Membuyarkan niatnya ingin masuk. Kyuhyun menoleh. Ternyata Soehyoun. Kembali diliriknya Kibum.

"Kali ini kau selamat." Kyuhyun menyerukan umpatan-umpatan kasar sembari berjalan menjauh. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Seseorang di dalam sana harus mendapat balasan.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali! Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah." Ucap Kibum yang masih menggelitiki Ryeowook. "Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau mau berjanji untuk kembali bersikap ceria seperti dulu. Kata Donghae dulu kau tidak pernah murung seperti ini."

"Hah…Hahh..Hah…Ne," Ryeowook lemas. "Aku menyerah. Hahh…hahh…" Kibum masih terus menggelitiki, karena belum puas dengan jawaban Ryeowook.

"Hahhh….iya iya…aku berjanji…ahh..hahh…" Kibum melepas gelitikannya.

"Bagus…." Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Masih enggan turun dari tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berusaha duduk, "Bisakah kau turun? Aku juga ingin duduk."

Kibum terkikik. Dan segera turun kembali ke bangkunya. Ryeowook yang merasa sangat lemas, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk duduk.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ryeowook merengut. Memegangi perutnya yang terasa kaku.

Kibum mengernyit mendapati lawan bicaranya memasang wajah masam. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk bersikap ceria." Ryeowook memaksakan senyum.

"Sudah kan?" Ryeowook turun setelah merasa perutnya agak membaik. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Memunguti buku-buku yang tercecer karena perkelahiannya(?) dengan Kibum.

"Awal yang bagus. Senyum yang dipaksakan lambat laun akan menemukan keikhlasan dengan sendiri nya."

Ryeowook mengerutkan kening memikirkan ucapan Kibum yang terdengar aneh, "Sok bijak." Dumel Ryeowook yang hanya disambut gelak tawa dari Kibum.

"Akan ku buktikan kalau aku benar-benar bijak."

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

"Kau hari ini pulang bersama Soehyoun kan?" tanya Tuan Cho yang kini tengah menghadap meja makan. Di samping kanannya duduk sang istri. Dan deretan di sebelah kirinya Ahra dan Kyuhyun.

Yang ditanya hanya sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Raganya memang di situ. Tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ahra menyodokkan sikunya ke dada Kyuhyun. Berusaha menyadarkan sang Dongsaeng dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun seketika menoleh, kaget. "eh? Ada apa? ada yang bertanya padaku?"

Tuan Cho mendengus. Merasa diabaikan. "Appa yang bertanya. Tadi kau pulang dengan Soehyoun kan?" ulang Tuan Cho.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Satu bulan lagi kalian menikah." Imbuh ayahnya. "Siap tidak siap, kalian tetap menikah." Kata Tuan Cho sambil meneruskan makannya.

"ne," tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya. Kali ini sibuk mengotak-atik HP. Menunggu seseorang membalas pesannya.

"Dua minggu lagi kau harus sudah keluar dari sekolah."

"Ne," Lagi-lagi hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak punya kosakata lain?!" bentak Tuan Cho sambil menggebrak meja. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi anaknya yang satu ini. Tapi inilah tanggapan Kyuhyun, terkesan mengabaikan. Tidak hanya sekali ini Kyuhyun membuat ulah. Beberapa kali Tuan Cho harus merelakan namanya jadi pembicaraan banyak orang. Tuan Cho beberapa kali mendapat surat panggilan wali murid lantaran Kyuhyun membuat ulah. Dan kali ini nama baik keluarganya terancam. Kyuhyun menghamili anak orang? Tuan Cho benar-benar stress memikirkannya. Jalan satu-satunya hanya menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Soehyoun.

Tuan Cho berdiri. Wajahnya merah padam. Diangkatnya tangan berniat memukul Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut berdiri dan membuka suara.

"Jangan pukul Kyuhyun!" Ucapnya sembari menahan tangan Tuan Cho. "Aku yang salah. Harusnya aku memperhatikan anak-anak kita."

"Ya! Harusnya kau mengawasinya! Bukan keluyuran dengan ibu-ibu arisan yang sama sekali tidak berguna!" Tangannya dengan kasar menepis tangan Nyonya Cho. Cukup jengah dengan kondisi keluarganya.

Ahra menghentikan makannya. Air matanya benar-benar tak mau ditahan. Setiap hari ia hanya disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini di rumah. Ahra ingin seperti keluarga-keluarga lainnya. Keluarga yang bahagia. Bukan seperti ini. Ayah dan ibunya hanya sibuk mengurusi urusan masing-masing. Ayahnya jarang di rumah dengan alasan pekerjaan, Ahra bahkan tak yakin. Ibunya? Mungkin hanya malam hari ada di rumah. Entah berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu lain. Atau sekedar ke salon, mall, dan tempat-tempat tidak penting lain.

"Ahra! Kembali ke kamar!" perintah Tuan Cho yang langsung dituruti Ahra. Lebih baik di kamar dan bisa menangis sepuasnya. Dari pada melihat adegan bentak-membentak seperti ini.

"Kau selalu memanjakan anak-anak! Dan lihat sekarang hasil didikanmu!"

"Jangan hanya menyalahkanku. Kau juga jarang di rumah. Aku bahkan tak tau apa yang kau lakukan di luar!" Nyonya Cho meninggi.

Kyuhyun menguap. Benar-benar bosan dengan pertengkaran orangtuanya yang hampir selalu terjadi setiap mereka bertemu. Ayahnya yang katanya sibuk bekerja. Ibunya yang sibuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri karena terlalu tidak percaya pada ayahnya. Nyonya Cho takut suaminya berpaling.

Kyuhyun kembali mengecek HPnya, berharap sudah ada balasan pesan. Didorongnya kembali HP ke tengah meja karena sama sekali tidak ada pesan masuk.

"Hahhhh….Bisakah kalian diam?" Kyuhyun menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Meraih gelas dan meminum susunya berharap rasa kantuknya sedikit hilang. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho kembali duduk. Sedikit menyesal karena bertengkar terang-terangan di hadapan anak-anak mereka.

"Boleh aku bicara?" tanya Kyuhyun karena ayah dan ibunya hanya diam.

Yang ditanya kini menegakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi seberani ini pada mereka? Kata-kata Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kesopanan. Sedikit sadar, mungkin ini karena mereka yang tidak bisa menjaga sikap di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Ahra.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya, meneyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Bayangan Ryeowook kembali melintas. Penolakan demi penolakan yang Ryeowook lakukan semakin membuatnya ciut. Kali ini pesan singkatnya pun sama sekali tak dibalas. Apa benar Ryeowook sudah rela melepasnya? Ingatannya kembali melayang pada peristiwa tadi siang. Tawa Ryeowook begitu lepas ketika bersama namja itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk. Kini justru Kyuhyun yang tidak rela semua ini terjadi. Ryeowook tidak boleh melepasnya.

"Bisakah aku membatalkan pernikahan ini?" setetes air berhasil turun dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun.

* * *

**Hadeeehhh… Garing kah? *pasti***

**Pengen bikin Siwook tapi ternyata susaaaaaah banget. Aku suka banget SiWook. Tapi giliran bikin, rasanya bener-bener hambar. Asin nggak, manis nggak, pahit juga nggak. *curhat***

**Ummm…Kemaren ada yang nanya, kapan ni FF update. Sebenernya di chap 3 (kalo gag salah) udah tak kasih info. Tapi ga ada salahnya diulang. Ni FF bakalan update tiap Sabtu. Waktunya? Sekitar siang setengah Dzuhur. Selambat-lambatnya hari Minggu. Liat kadar kesibukan author. Kkkkkkk (sok sibuk).**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Ryeohaeme, Anneth Kim,kyuwooksbaby, fiewook, yoon HyunWoon, Cho Kyuwook, cho ryeohyun, R'wife, Ikbumkim, Guest, SparKSomniA0321, ryeofha125, .9, guest, Rye, Lee Gyura, Inari, Choi Ryeosomnia, Guest, Ryeosefti, Tia Woonwook, Hanchul Aegya, man mini mi, Redpurplewine,silen reader, thiefhanie fha, Guest, gyusomnia, The DeVil's eyes,CintappucinoW, Devi AF, KiKyuWook, blenda98, ,Purplegiraffe, dwiihae, Winni, Qxu, Pinky05KwmS**

**Dan**

**Para silent reader yang budiman**

**Reply Review**

** Ryeohaeme**: Gomawo *deepbow* Tenang2. Kibum belum nyium kok. Hoho. Baru Kyu yang bisa nyium wook. KiWook or Siwook? Atau Kyuwook? Author coba ngramal, menurut perkiraan author, kau Kyuwook Shipper. *sok tau*

** kyuwooksbaby**: Biarin Kyu nangis ampe klosotan. ~kekekeke

** fiewook**: Ne, aku jg uda kasian ama BabyWook ku. *brasa jd author yang kejam*. Kyu juga harus dapat balesan.

** Cho Kyuwook**: sedikit bocoran, Soehyoun emang hamil karna Kyu. Aku jg kasian. Maunya wook aku bawa pulang aja. Daripada disia2in Kyu. Huweeee…

** cho ryeohyun**: huwaaaa! Gomawo… seru bneran kah? Aku takut pada bosen. Huhu..

** R'wife**: *tangkap pisang, beriin ke Eunhyuk* Kkkkk. Siwon mungkin ada sesuatu. Atau mungkin kelainan. Masa suka ama adeknya. *bercanda* Kiwook moment? Diusahain.

** ikbumkim**: KiWook? Banyak sih yg pingin KiWook. Tapi author KyuWook Shipper (T.T) . Liat mood nulis ntar dah,

** Guest**: Sabar eonni…. Sabarrrrr… Biar subur. Kkkkkk. Soehyoun kah yang kau maksud. Kasian. Gara2 author tuh cewe jadi korban kemarahan author

** guest**: ne, ini uda lanjut J

** Rye**: Kyuwook harus melewati prjalanan panjang dulu. Hahahhah..

** Lee Gyura**: Mwo?! Kyu ya jelas pilih wook. Kkkkk *bercanda*

** Inari**: Kaga bisa. Ini uda dijadwal tiap hari Sabtu. Kkkkk. Kalo tiap hari mah jadi kaya sinetron,

** Guest**: Ya ampun… Gomawo gomawo… *author brasa melayang* Kkkkk. Ni epep Main castnya Sbnernya KyuWook. Tapi kalo ke depannya pada milih Kiwook author bingung juga. Di lain sisi aku jg mertahanin sisi KyuWook Shipper ku. Hohoho…

** Ryeosefti**: Hehehe. Ne. Gomawo. Doain ke depannya lbh baik. Review terus ne?

** Tia Woonwook : **Siwook? Susah banget ternyata bikin Siwook. ( -_- ) Aku suka Siwook. Tapi giliran bikin, beban baget di otak author. Tapi ntar coba diusahain. Walau jadinya aneh. Kkkkk

** Hanchul Aegya **: Amiiinn… Sider emang harusnya ga ada. Hahahahaha…. Ni FF update nya tiap Sabtu. Jam nya gag tentu. Biasanya siang setengah Dzuhur. Gag lama kok. Cuma seminggu. Hehe ..

** Redpurplewine**: Sama dong . Kyuwook Shipper. Hehe… Cuma gag tahan aja bikin Kyu jadi jahat. Wajahnya itu Lo… pantes banget jd jahat. Kkkkkk

** silen reader : **Kiwook? Hmm…. *muter otak* Gomawo sarannya.

** thiefhanie fha**: Trimakasih2… Doain ke depannya semakin baik.

** Guest **: Ne, cheonma. Akan terus di update kalau kamu rajin review.. ~kekekekeke *maunya* Kyu malah mau tak bikin puanas. Hahahaha…

** gyusomnia: **knapa nyita waktu berjam-jam? Kata-kataku pasti sulit dipahami.. Huhuhu… Mian, aku newbie. Dan trimakasih udah review.

** Devi AF: **Kkkkkkk. Sama. Aku Kyuwook Shipper yg suka Siwook, Haewook, Kiwook, Min(ho)Wook.

** blenda98: **hehehe… ne, ne. ni udah update. Gomawo uda nyempetin review *wink*

** Winnie:** Andwae! Kalau Wookppa sama kamu aku sama siapa? Hikzz… Yak! Kyuppa ku juga jangan dibunuh….

** Qxu : **Hehe... Gomawo...gag lama kok. Cuma seminggu. Kyuwook harus terus berjuang. Okeh... review terus *wink* kkkkkkk


	8. Chapter 8

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 8

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

**KyuWook/SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook/GS/Chap 8**

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya, meneyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Bayangan Ryeowook kembali melintas. Penolakan demi penolakan yang Ryeowook lakukan semakin membuatnya ciut. Kali ini pesan singkatnya pun sama sekali tak dibalas. Apa benar Ryeowook sudah rela melepasnya? Ingatannya kembali melayang pada peristiwa tadi siang. Tawa Ryeowook begitu lepas ketika bersama namja itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk. Kini justru Kyuhyun yang tidak rela semua ini terjadi. Ryeowook tidak boleh melepasnya.

"Bisakah aku membatalkan pernikahan ini?" setetes air berhasil turun dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun.

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Tuan Cho menggeram. Perkataan Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya lepas kendali. Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai anak seperti ini? Setelah berhasil menghamili anak orang dia mau lari dari tanggung jawab? Cih… Yang benar saja.

"Appa tak habis pikir! Kau ini sebenarnya terbuat dari apa?! Kau sama sekali tak punya hati!" bentak Tuan Cho yang tengah melotot ke arah putra bungsunya. Putra yang ia harap bisa menggantikannya meneruskan perusahaan. Tapi ternyata? Anak yang selama ini ia bangga-banggakan terancam tidak lulus SMA.

Kyuhyun perlahan menghapus air matanya. "Justru karena aku punya hati, aku ingin menghentikan semua ini," ujar Kyuhyun merendah.

Nyonya Cho mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mau menikah jika tidak didasari rasa cinta."

Tuan Cho mendengus. "Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan rasa cinta ketika kau tidur dengan Soehyoun! Dan sekarang kau bicara cinta?! Manusia macam apa kau?!"

"Aku memang bukan manusia!" Kyuhyun meninggi.

"Ya! Kau memang iblis!" Bentakan Tuan Cho semakin terasa pedas.

Nyonya Cho beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Didekapnya Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun menangis semenjak ia beranjak remaja. Pasti memang karena ada sesuatu yang berat mengganggu pikirannya. "Cukup Appa… Pergilah…" Nyonya Cho bergetar. Ia sudah biasa dibentak. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat anak-anaknya yang dibentak.

"Cih… Kalian sama saja," ucap Tuan Cho sembari menyambar kopinya. Memilih masuk kamar.

Nyonya Cho melepas pelukan, "Kau menangis chagi?" Perlahan didekatkan tangannya, menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tidak berkata apa pun. Pikirannya benar-benar terganggu. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin bermain-main dengan yeoja polos itu. Kenapa kini justru Ryeowook bisa membuatnya menangis? Dan baru sekarang dia sadar, dia bahkan tak sampai menangis ketika beberapa kali putus dengan Soehyoun.

"Cerita sesuatu pada Eomma…" ujar Nyonya Cho lirih.

Kyuhyun kembali mengecek HPnya. Belum ada balasan. Didongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit. Ia harus bicara apa pada Eommanya? Apa ia harus jujur? Pasti eommanya sakit hati jika mendengar ini.

Nyonya Cho kembali duduk. Ditatapnya putra yang sangat ia sayangi. Terlihat rapuh.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kembali menegakkan kepalanya menatap meja. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk bicara sesuatu.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana perasaanku pada Soehyoun."

Nyonya Cho sudah bisa menebak. "Kau menyukai orang lain?"

Yang ditanya seketika beralih menatap Nyonya Cho. Merasa sedikit sadar dengan pertanyaan ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya bertanya seperti itu? Apa dia memang terlihat menyukai orang lain? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa menatap Eomma seperti itu? Apa Eomma benar?" ujar Nyonya Cho meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Mencoba bertanya sekali lagi pada hatinya. Ia sendiri belum yakin.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum menanggapi sikap Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun ia sudah hafal bagaimana kebiasaan anaknya jika sedang bingung. "Kenalkan gadis itu pada Eomma"

Kyuhyun terlonjak. "Ga…gadis? Maksud Eomma…Aish…"

Nyonya Cho tertawa lepas. Berapa lama ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget seperti tadi. Kyuhyun terlihat polos. Putra yang biasanya bersikap dingin seperti es, kini justru menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya. Sepertinya tebakan Nyonya Cho memang benar. Ada gadis lain. Dan gadis itu yang membuat Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar kembali bersikap seperti dulu.

"Ck…" Kyuhyun kesal melihat Nyonya Cho menertawai dirinya. Diraihnya HP dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamar. Pertanyaan Nyonya Cho membuatnya kembali berfikir. Benarkah ia rela membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Soehyoun demi gadis lain? Dan jika memang benar, mungkinkah gadis itu Ryeowook? Karena hanya nama itu yang sedari tadi melintasi pikirannya.

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Siwon hari ini pulang lebih awal. Kantornya sedang direnovasi. Jadi beberapa pegawai diizinkan pulang lebih awal. Ia ingin tidur sepuasnya di rumah. Jarang dia pulang siang seperti ini.

"Ryeowoook pasti sudah pulang…" ujarnya malas sembari memainkan kemudi di tangannya. Ia benar-benar malas bertatap muka dengan gadis itu. Masih cukup marah dengan ulah Ryeowook. Bagaimana bisa ia merusak nama baik keluarganya? Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu mereka tahu hal ini? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun bercerita ke teman-temannya? Mau jadi apa harga diri Kim Ryeowook?

Siwon menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Setelah apa yang ia dengar tadi malam, Siwon bertekad tidak mau memikirkan Ryeowook lagi. Tapi kenyataannya? Baru sampai siang ini Siwon sudah memikirkan Ryeowook. Memikirkan harga diri Ryeowook.

Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Entah sudah kali ke berapa ia menerjang lampu merah. Bahkan hampir menabrak orang. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak terfokus pada kemudi di tangannya.

"Haahh… Mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik." Ujar Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Semakin larut memikirkan keadaan keluarganya yang sebentar lagi tak tahu akan jadi apa. "Mana ada Kakak mencintai dongsaengnya sendiri?! Hahaha…. Dasar Hina! Kim Siwon abnormal!" Siwon sibuk bermonolog sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Tumben sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul mendapati Siwon yang langsung berjalan cepat ke kamarnya setelah membuka pintu tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Sudah." Jawab Siwon singkat sembari melepas sepatunya.

"Kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Karena sudah waktunya pulang" Jawaban yang jauh dari kata memuaskan. Sekilas dilihatnya Ryeowook tengah tiduran di sofa. Menatap kedatangannya seolah menunggu sapaan yang biasa dia dapatkan ketika Siwon pulang.

Ryeowook menghela nafas ketika dilihatnya Siwon justru masuk kamar tanpa menyapanya sedikit pun. Ryeowook seketika duduk. "Oppa…"

"Ne?" Siwon yang hendak menutup pintu menjawab Ryeowook tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Memilih tetap pada posisinya, sedikit pun tak ingin membalikkan badan ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merasakan dadanya sedikit berdesir. Sangat sakit rasanya ketika sang kakak yang biasanya sangat peduli terhadapnya bersikap seacuh ini.

"ada apa?" ulang Siwon karena merasa tak direspon Ryeowook.

"Uummm…itu…Oppa tidak makan dulu?"

"Nanti saja" jawab Siwon dingin disusul dengan tertutupnya pintu. Ryeowook mematung. Benarkah Siwon semarah itu? Ryeowook benar-benar merasa menjadi pihak pembuat masalah. Ia tak berhak menyalahkan Siwon. Bukankah semalam Ryeowook memang meminta Siwon untuk berlaku sesukanya terhadap Ryeowook. Masih untung Ryeowook tidak dibuang seperti perkataannya semalam.

Heechul yang sedari tadi menatap Siwon-Ryeowook bergantian, tak tahan untuk tidak membuka mulut. "Kalian marahan?"

"Tidak Eonni.." Ryeowook berusaha tenang agar Heechul tidak curiga. Bagaimana pun ia tidak mau ada yang tahu masalah ini. Ia belum cukup siap memberi tahu semuanya.

"Sebaiknya kau antarkan makanan untuk Siwon di kamar. Tadi pagi dia juga tidak sarapan." Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai responnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke dapur. Tak berapa lama di tangannya sudah ada nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Ryeowook mengetuk pintu.

~tok tok tok

"Oppa…."

'ck. Dia lagi. Bisa tidak membiarkanku beristirahat sejenak tanpa memikirkannya?'

"Oppa… Boleh aku masuk?" ulang Ryeowook.

Siwon menarik salah satu kaos dari almarinya dan dengan cepat memakainya. "Mau apa?" tanya Siwon jauh dari kata lembut.

'Tenanglah…' Ryeowook menarik nafas. "Aku ada perlu dengan Oppa."

"hahh… Apa sangat penting?" tanya Siwon malas sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Mmmm… sebenarnya penting." Jawab Ryeowook takut. Tapi ia sangat ingin minta maaf.

Siwon menyerah. "Masuklah."

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka pintu dangan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menyeimbangkan nampan yang tengah dibawa. "Oppa makan dulu ne?"

Siwon menoleh, menatap Ryeowook yang kini menutup pintu menggunakan kaki. "Aku tidak lapar." Ujar Siwon dingin. Ryeowook benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Oppa tadi pagi juga belum sarapan kan?"

"Ne. Lalu?" Siwon tetap pada sikap dinginnya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Berusaha tetap sabar. "Aku mohon Oppa…"

Kakaknya kini justru mengulurkan tangannya ke meja. Memilih mengambil HP dari pada mengambil piring di nampan Ryeowook. HP memang lebih menarik eoh?

Ryeowook menunuduk. Ia sangat tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. "Oppa harus makan…"

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Tak ada jawaban apa pun yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Dari tadi tangannya sibuk memainkan HP. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak ada perlu dengan HP itu.

Ryeowook tidak tahan. "Oppa makanlah. Hikz.. aku mohon…" Ryeowook sadar. Siwon seperti ini pasti karena ulahnya.

"Oppa aku benar-benar minta maaf… Hikz…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah…"

Siwon tetap diam.

Ryeowook benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia harus mendapat maaf dari Siwon. Tanpa diduga, Ryeowook turun, berlutut di lantai. Tepat di depan kaki Siwon. Air matanya terus mengalir. Siwon mengernyit. Ia tak menyangka Ryeowook akan melakukan ini.

"Oppa aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku memang salah. Tapi jangan siksa diri Oppa. Aku lebih memilih dipukul dari pada melihat Oppa seperti ini. Hikz…" Ryeowook menutupkan tangan di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai Oppa kenapa – napa. Semua ini salah Wookie." Ryeowook kembali membuka wajahnya. "Oppa harus makan. Aku tidak mau melihat Oppa sakit." Ryeowook nekat menatap wajah Siwon yang kini tengah lekat menatapnya. Apa pun resikonya, ia harus mendapat maaf.

Siwon mendecih. "Kau tidak mau melihatku sakit? Keluarlah… Dengan melihatmu saja aku sudah merasa sakit"

Ryeowook menegang. Lidahnya kelu. Siwon seolah tak mau memaafkannya.

"Keluarlah…" ulang Siwon. Kali ini sedikit merendah.

"Tapi… Aku benar-benar minta maaf Oppa." Ryeowook masih sesenggukan.

Siwon menatap datar. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ryeowook seketika berdiri. Sedikit bahagia mendengar kata-kata Siwon.

"Tapi setelah ini kita tidak bisa sedekat dulu."

Ryeowook kembali terdiam. Kata-kata kebahagiaan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya seolah terhenti begitu saja di tenggorokan. "wae?" suara Ryeowook terdengar parau.

"Aku tidak mau terluka lebih dalam karena selama ini aku mencintai dongsaengku sendiri." Tanpa sadar bulir air mata telah membasahi pipi Siwon.

Ryeowook terduduk di lantai. "Maksud Oppa?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kita menjauh satu sama lain. Aku tidak mau perasaan ini semakin tumbuh. Dan bagaimana pun akhirnya, perasaan ini hanya akan menyakitiku. Oppa tahu kau sama sekali tidak merasakan apa yang Oppa rasakan. Appa dan Eomma pasti juga akan marah kalau tahu ada cinta pada diri kita, meskipun hanya sepihak."

Siwon menghela nafas sembari menyeka air matanya. "Jadi lebih baik aku mundur." Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini kembali terisak. Masalah apa lagi ini?

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berlari dari lapangan. Mengejar bola yang kini menggelinding hampir masuk kelas. Secepat mungkin namja itu berlari dan menahan bola dengan kakinya tepat ketika bola itu menyentuh daun pintu.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening melihat sosok namja yang hampir masuk kelasnya karena sebuah bola. Ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar. Sepertinya ia mengenal namja itu.

"Kim Kibum!" Teriak Eunhyuk pada seorang namja yang berjalan menjauh sambil men-dribble bola basket. Yang dipanggil sontak menghentikan kegiatannya, menangkap bola dengan kedua tangan dan dengan cepat berbalik. Ingin melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya ia tak mengenal siswa di kelas lain. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam. Saling mengamati wajah satu sama lain.

"Lee Hyukjae…" Kibum mendekat. "Apa aku tidak salah orang?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada sahabat masa kecilnya.

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Aku kira kau sudah lupa padaku. Kkkkk." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memukul bahu Kibum yang kini sudah berada di depannya. Kibum sontak menggosok-gosok bahunya.

"Kau tidak berubah. Selalu menyiksaku…"

"Buahahahaha…. Apa kau juga tetap sedingin es?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah hafal dengan watak Kibum.

"Setidaknya itulah julukanku selama di Los Angeles" terdengar seolah membanggakan dirinya. Kibum memilih duduk di lantai teras kelas yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada halaman yang kini dipijaknya.

Tanpa aba-aba Eunhyuk segera mengikutinya. Ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang sahabat yang sejak Sekolah Dasar harus berpisah dengannya. Sekolah di Los Angeles karena ayah Kibum dipindah tugaskan di sana.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau sudah pulang?" Eunhyuk berucap dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sahabatnya seolah tak mengingatnya lagi. Apa susahnya sekedar mengirim pesan? Memberi kabar tentang kepulangannya.

Kibum terkekeh. "Kenapa otak pabo mu tetap bertahan sampai sekarang?" Eunhyuk sekali lagi memukul bahu Kibum. Yang dipukul mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak bodoh." Bela Eunhyuk. Merasa tidak terima dikatai seenaknya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah pintar sekarang. Nilai-nilainya bagus. Yah…meskipun ini karena jasa besar teman sebangkunya, Kyuhyun yang selalu merelakan lembar ulangannya di-duplikat habis-habisan.

Kibum sangsi. Ia tidak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. "Benarkah?"

"Ya! Jangan meremehkanku!" Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak rela. "Lihat nilai rapor ku sekarang." Sungut Eunhyuk yang hanya dihadiahi tawa oleh Kibum.

"Kalau kau memang pintar kenapa tidak bisa berpikir realistis? Aku tidak memberitahu kepulanganku karena aku tidak punya nomor HP atau nomor rumahmu. Waktu aku pindah, kita belum ada yang pegang HP sendiri kan?" Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir.

"Aku sudah mencoba mendatangi rumahmu. Dan ternyata kau sudah pindah." Imbuh Kibum. Eunhyuk manggut-manggut. Sepertinya mulai menangkap kebodohannya.

"Dan aku sangat yakin, kalau pun nilai rapor mu bagus, itu karena bantuan temanmu." Ujar Kibum seenaknya yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Eunhyuk. Kibum kembali terkekeh.

Eunhyuk yang tidak mau direndahkan lagi segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan. "Kelasmu sekarang pelajaran olahraga?"

Kibum mengangguk, "ne"

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berjalan ke arah mereka. Membawa kotak yang sepertinya berisi makanan. Berhenti tepat di samping Kibum. Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening menatap si yeoja.

"Ada apa Krystal? Oops… maksudku Krystal yang manis? ~kekekeke" tanya Eunhyuk sambil merapikan pinggir rambutnya. Kibum menoleh sebentar, kemudian menatap lapangan kembali.

Krystal merengut. Kenapa justru Eunhyuk yang menyambutnya? "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Kibum Oppa."

Kibum menoleh. "Untuk apa?"

Krystal tersenyum, merasa dipandang. "Ini aku buat khusus untuk Oppa. Makan ne?" Krystal meletakkan kotak di samping Kibum.

"Gomawo." Ucap Kibum singkat, kembali menatap obyek di lapangan. Krystal menciut, merasa diacuhkan.

"Aku kembali dulu Oppa…" Krystal membalikkan badan, mulai berjalan. Berharap Kibum segera menahannya agar tetap di situ. Harapannya sirna. Dia sudah berjalan sepuluh langkah. Tetap tak terdengar apa pun dari mulut Kibum. Krystal menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Kibum kembali yang masih sibuk menatap lapangan. Karena ingin tahu, Krystal mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Kibum. Pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok yeoja. Tak ingin melihat ini berlama-lama, Krystal memilih berlari menuju kelas.

Eunhyuk menyambar kotak di samping Kibum. "Dasar… Yeoja semanis Krystal kau sia-sia kan?" tanya Kibum sembari membuka kotak. "Waahh…shushi…"

"Ada yeoja yang lebih manis." Ujar Kibum tanpa menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sibuk memasukkan shushi di mulutnya. Kibum aneh, pikirnya. "Ini enak. Kau tak mau mencoba?" tanyanya setelah semua tertelan.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ya ya ya. Tadi kau bilang ada yeoja yang lebih manis. Memangnya siapa?" Eunhyuk kembali memasukkan shushi ke mulutnya.

"Dia" ujar Kibum setengah sadar sambil menunjuk sosok yeoja yang sedang berlari di lapangan. Eunhyuk mengikuti telunjuk Kibum.

"Dia? Wookie?" Eunhyuk sekedar memastikan.

"Ne"

"Kau menyukainya?" Eunhyuk bertanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Kibum menoleh, "ya. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa. Kibum memang hoby menantang masalah. "Memangnya kau sudah tahu siapa dia?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia Kim Ryeowook, teman sekelasku."

Eunhyuk kembali terkekeh "Ani. Maksudku kau sudah tahu bagaimana sifatnya? Bagaimana tingkah lakunya? Bagaimana sulitnya namja mendekatinya?" Eunhyuk yang lebih lama bersekolah di sini tentu lebih tahu bagaimana Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terdiam. Entah sejak kapan dia berdiri di belakang mereka. Niatnya untuk menepuk bahu Kibum ia batalkan. Sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan hal yang penting. Ryeowook tak mau mengganggu. Memilih tetap berdiri di situ sampai mereka selesai bicara.

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu. Hanya Kyuhyun kan yang bisa menjadikannya kekasih?"

Eunhyuk menelan makanan yang baru saja ia masukkan ke mulut. "Ne, sejauh ini hanya Kyuhyun. " Eunhyuk kembali makan. "Dia yeoja yang manis dan pendiam. Satu-satunya yeoja populer di sini yang memang murni terkenal karena kecantikan dan kebaikannya." Menjilati sisa shushi yang masih menempel di jarinya. "Di sini memang banyak yeoja cantik. Tapi tak ada yang kelakuannya semanis Ryeowook." Terang Eunhyuk.

Kibum manggut-manggut. Merasa pilihannya tepat. Ryeowook yang sesuai dengan yang ia pikirkan. Memikirkan Ryeowook yang seperti ini sudah membuatnya sangat senang.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat kasian pada Ryeowook."

Kibum mengernyit. "Wae?"

Eunhyuk meletakkan kotak yang telah kosong di depan kakinya. Menjilati telunjuk sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Sedikit ada perasaan bersalah yang kini hinggap di hatinya. Apa pun tanggapan Kibum ia harus bicara terus terang. Perlahan ditolehkan kepalanya. Memilih menatap arah lain. "Kyuhyun hanya menjadikannya sebagai taruhan. Dia mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah yang lumayan setelah berhasil menjadikannya kekasih."

* * *

**Apa ini?! Kkkkkk. Mian kalo banyak Typo. Sistem kebut karna author minggu2 ini sibuk banget. Ni waktunya bikin laporan malah maen ke warnet. Kkkkk. Jangan ditiru ne?**

**Yang penting Review *wink bareng abang Wook***

**Thanks to :**

**Winnie, SparKSomniA0321, Guest, Rye, Anneth Kim, Devi AF, lee gyuraaa, thiefhanie fha, ryeofha2125, , man min mi, Guest, Qxu, fiewook, kyuwooksbaby, Inari, cho ryeohyun, Pinky05KwmS, Kim Sooyeon, yoon HyunWoon, mira, Cho Kyuwook, .9, KiKyuWook, Ryeosefti, widya ryeokyu**

**Reply Review :**

Winnie : ne, ne. Kyu harus menderita *dendam kesumat*

Guest : ya ampuun… Jeongmal gomawo. Kkkkk. Ga nyangka ada yang suka ni FF gaje.

Rye: apa? Nebar benih? *ngakak guling2* Bahasanya kaga nahan.

Devi AF : kayanya lg dendam ama Kyu. Hahahaha…

lee gyuraaa : ne, boleh :) nick nya: Nyna Irham Menunggu Wookie. Kalo ga ketemu coba cari lewat e-mail : nyna_irham Mau Tweet? nynasiepil *ga ada yang nanya*

thiefhanie fha : Kkkkk.. Diliat next chapter.

Guest : nil g proses mikir gmana caranya nyiksa Kyu *kejem*

Qxu : Fighting terus review ! Kkkkk

Fiewook : Gyaaaaa! Itu Ryeowook ku ~plakkk

Kyuwooksbaby : Wook ma kamu. Kyu ma aku . Deal? OK deal *parah*

Inari : Ne, ini semangat. Semalem Cuma tidur bberapa jam dmi nyelesaiini ni chapter. *dikejar Sabtu* Rumah author kmaren repot beeeet. Gara2 ada sembelihan. Kkkkk

cho ryeohyun : Kyu emang perlu dberi pelajaran lbih…

mira : endingnya masih proses. Kkkk

Cho Kyuwook : satu minggu itu cepet. Author kaya dikejar2 sabtu. Kkkkk. Gomawo uda review. Review terus ne kalau suka?

Ryeosefti : Ini udah lanjut *tebar FF*

widya ryeokyu : Gomawo uda mau nungguin. Kkkkk. Siwook itu seru Loo… Si Won itu kaya sosok yang nglindungin banget. *promosi couple* Padahal aku juga Kyuwook Shipper. Kekekeke…


	9. Chapter 9

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 9

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

**KyuWook/SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook/GS/Chap 9**

"Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat kasian pada Ryeowook."

Kibum mengernyit. "Wae?"

Eunhyuk meletakkan kotak yang telah kosong di depan kakinya. Menjilati telunjuk sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Sedikit ada perasaan bersalah yang kini hinggap di hatinya. Apa pun tanggapan Kibum ia harus bicara terus terang. Perlahan ditolehkan kepalanya. Memilih menatap arah lain. "Kyuhyun hanya menjadikannya sebagai taruhan. Dia mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah yang lumayan setelah berhasil menjadikannya kekasih."

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Kibum terbelalak. Tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Ryeowook seceroboh ini memilih kekasih. Semoga kau sedang bercanda, Hyukjae!

"Aku minta maaf. Awalnya aku hanya ingin bercanda. Tapi Kyuhyun menanggapinya serius." Ucap Eunhyuk. Kibum tetap diam. Menunggu Eunhyuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sepertinya Eunhyuk juga terlibat. Kibum mencoba menetralkan aliran darahnya yang sudah mulai naik ke kepala. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja yang mereka bicarakan tengah berdiri di belakang mereka.

Ryeowook lemas. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Inikah kenyataan yang selama ini ditutup-tutupi Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh sampai terperdaya sejauh ini? Dia mencintai orang yang hanya melihatnya sebagai uang. Ryeowook mengorbankan semuanya. Keluarga, teman, semuanya. Terlebih kehormatannya.

"Aku bilang aku akan memberinya uang satu juta won jika ia bisa mendapatkan Ryeowook. Tapi aku…. Ukkkhhh.." Kata – kata Eunhyuk terhenti karena kini Kibum sudah menarik kerah baju Eunhyuk. Bersiap melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Eunhyuk. Ryeowook mundur satu langkah. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok. Ia benar-benar lemas. Matanya nanar melihat sepasang namja di depannya. Niatnya untuk mencegah Kibum ia biarkan begitu saja. Ia ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih lanjut. Terus melawan rasa sakit di hatinya demi mendengar fakta yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Teriak Eunhyuk. Kibum tersadar. Kembali diaturnya emosi. Menurunkan kembali tangannya yang sudah bertengger di leher Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendekati Ryeowook dan tiba – tiba datang padaku dan…menagih janji yang aku sendiri bahkan hampir lupa. Aku tak serius mengatakannya." Bela Eunhyuk. Ryeowook sama sekali tak melihat ada kebohongan di matanya. Kibum mengatur nafas. Emosinya sedikit turun.

Ryeowook berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar cerita Eunhyuk. Semua sudah ia putuskan, Ia hanya mampu bertahan sampai di sini. Perlakuan Kyuhyun kemarin sedikit membuatnya goyah. Tapi kini, kenyataan yang ia dengar semakin membulatkan keputusannya untuk benar-benar melepaskan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mati-matian menahan air mata. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak menangis di depan banyak murid yang bersliweran. Cepat - cepat dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sepi. Pertahanannya sudah mulai runtuh. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menuju taman belakang yang biasanya sepi pada jam-jam seperti ini. Ryeowook mendudukkan pantatnya kasar di atas rumput, di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Air matanya kembali turun. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Ini lebih sakit dibandingkan saat putus dengan Kyuhyun. Dia mengorbankan semuanya demi seorang namja yang hanya melihatnya sebagai satu juta won. Namja yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang?

Untuk kali ini biarkan ia menangis, sekali ini saja. Ia sudah berjanji, ini adalah air mata terakhirnya untuk Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

.

Kriiiing

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Begitu juga dengan Kibum. Tapi kemana Ryeowook? Bangku di depannya sedari tadi sehabis olahraga telah kosong. Pemiliknya tak tahu ada di mana. Buku-buku Ryeowook pun masih tersimpan rapi di dalam tas. Ryeowook belum mengeluarkan buku apa pun karena olah raga adalah jam pertama. Baju seragam Ryeowook juga masih tersampir di kursi.

Tangan Kibum terjulur hingga kursi di depannya, menyentuh baju seragam Ryeowook. Bersamaan dengannya, sebuah tangan lain yang berasal dari samping seragam juga ikut meraih baju Ryeowook. Kibum menoleh, ternyata itu tangan Donghae.

Donghae yang mengerti maksud Kibum tersenyum. Dilemparnya bawahan Ryeowook dan dengan sigap Kibum menangkapnya. Tak berapa lama Kibum mulai melipat kain itu di atas meja. Sementara ia sendiri mengambil atasan Ryeowook untuk diperlakukan sama.

"Aku cukup pintar untuk membaca pikiranmu. Kkkk" Donghae sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Mengambil rok Ryeowook yang telah selesai dilipat dan menumpuknya dengan baju yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Ne, ne, ne. Kau pintar." Ujar Kibum malas. Donghae cekikikan. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan baju Ryeowook ke dalam tas. "Kemana pemilik baju ini?" sambung Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu." Donghae kini memilih menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping. Sementara kepalanya menghadap ke tempat duduk Kibum. "Mungkin dia masih disuruh Sonsaengnim. Kau tahu kan dia terlalu menurut. Sonsaengnim mana pun sangat suka meminta bantuannya."

Kibum mengangguk sementara bibirnya membentuk tanda 'o'.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya ketika melihat Donghae berdiri sambil memanggul tasnya. "Tidak menunggu Ryeowook?" imbuh Kibum.

Donghae menggeleng, "aku ada acara keluarga. Kau pulang saja. Ryeowook dari dulu sering seperti ini." Jelas Donghae yang sekali lagi hanya mendapat anggukan dari Kibum. Tak berapa lama Donghae sudah berlari sampai halaman.

Kibum menyenderkan bahu, sedikit mendorongnya hingga punggung kursi berimpit dengan tembok. Dinaikkan kaki kanannya, bertumpu pada lutut sebelah kiri.

"Hoaammmmbb… Jam berapa ini?" sedikit digerakkan lengannya agar bisa melihat jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya. Kibum mendengus.

"Sudah lewat setengah jam. Kemana anak itu?" Kibum terlihat seperti orang gila karena sedari tadi bicara sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang…"putus Kibum akhirnya.

Sedetik kemudian Kibum sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Memanggul tas di bahu kirinya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti tepat di depan papan tulis, ketika dua, tiga orang mencekal kedua lengannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kibum dingin.

Tak ada yang ingin menjawab. Salah satu di antara mereka yang berbadan paling besar justru melayangkan pukulan pada perut Kibum.

.

Buagghh

.

"Akkhhh!" Jerit Kibum tertahan. Siapa mereka?

.

Buaghh

.

Kibum sedikit merunduk. Merasakan nyeri di perutnya. "Siapa kalian?!" Jerit Kibum di sela menahan rasa sakitnya.

Bukannya menjawab ketiganya justru memukuli Kibum tanpa henti. Seolah orang yang dipukuli adalah sebuah spons yang tidak merasakan sakit ketika dipukul sekeras apa pun.

Kibum mencoba melawan. Ditangkisnya pukulan yang hampir mengenai rahang. Namun naas, ada tangan lain yang memukul mata, dada, bahu dan entah apa lagi. Rasa sakit semakin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah ini sudah pukulan ke berapa kali. Tubuhnya tersungkur. Dilihatnya namja berbadan besar itu tengah mengarahkan tendangan pada dadanya sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara berhasil menyelamatkan Kibum.

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan." Suara datar Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Ketiga namja itu segera menyingkir. Kibum seperti mengenal suara itu.

Kyuhyun masuk ruang kelas. Memandang remeh rivalnya yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya. Anggapan Kibum bahwa orang ini datang untuk menyelamatkannya, sirna begitu saja.

"Cih… Segini saja kemampuanmu?"

Kibum diam. Saat ini memejamkan mata adalah hal yang paling nyaman menurutnya. Selama beberapa detik hanya terdengar denting jarum jam.

Kyuhyun jongkok, menjambak paksa rambut Kibum. Membuat Kibum mau tak mau kembali membuka matanya.

"Aku kira kau namja yang kuat. Sampai berani bermain-main denganku." Kyuhyun kembali membanting kepala Kibum ke lantai. Kibum sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk membalas.

"Jadi kau dalang di balik semua ini?" tanya Kibum dingin.

"Hmm… Begitulah. Memangnya kenapa, BANCI?!" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan penuh penekanan yang hanya dibalas senyuman sinis dari Kibum.

Kyuhyun merasa diremehkan. Dijambaknya kembali rambut Kibum. Mengabaikan aliran darah yang mulai terlihat di kening Kibum. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?! Hah?!"

"Kau tak lebih baik dari yang ku kira." Kibum mencoba tenang. Meskipun keinginan untuk memukul Kyuhyun sudah mencapai takar batasnya.

"Jadi menurutmu sekarang aku seperti apa?"

"Kau tak lebih dari seorang pengecut." Jawab Kibum tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan Ryeowook!"

"Jadi menurutmu siapa yang pantas? Kau? Cih!" Tanpa diduga siapa pun Kibum meludahi Kyuhyun. Tujuan pemberhentian sebenarnya di wajah. Tapi justru jatuh di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memanas. Kembali dibantingnya kepala Kibum di lantai yang membuat Kibum seketika pingsan.

"Cepat buang bocah ini!" Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak. Ketiga anak buah Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh Kibum. Membawanya ke taman belakang. Sesuai dengan perintah penyuruhnya. Tempat yang kurang terurus. Jarang dijangkau siswa di sekolah ini.

Tapi tunggu! Bukankah Ryeowook sedang di taman belakang?

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah ranting dan daun pinus yang rimbun. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya tersebut turun dan mulai ditangkap retina matanya. Ryeowook menggeliat, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia sekarang. Perlahan ia mulai duduk. Rumput yang menjadi alas tubuhnya basah akan keringat.

Ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Masih lengkap dengan setelan olah raga. Ryeowook mencoba mengumpulkan semua memorynya. Selang beberapa detik tiba-tiba ia memukul kepala.

"Aish… Aku ketiduran. Jam berapa ini?" gumam Ryeowook.

'Sepertinya sekolah sudah sepi' batin Ryeowook. Satu detik, cukup bagi Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Kembali menggeliat, mengumpulkan semua energinya.

"Hoaaammmbb…" Ryeowook sibuk menepuk-nepuk mulutnya. Sementara pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai terdampar di tempat sepi ini. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Ia menepati janjinya, tadi adalah kali terakhir ia menangis untuk Kyuhyun. Ia harus menjadi yeoja yang kuat.

.

"Lempar di situ saja! Ne, di timbunan sampah!"

.

Sebuah suara berhasil mengusik lamunan Ryeowook. 'Seperti suara Kyuhyun', batin Ryeowook. Kenapa Kyuhyun ada di sini? Apa yang dilempar di timbunan sampah? Ryeowook menghela nafas. Sebenci-bencinya, Ryeowook tetap penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu.

Ryeowook berjinjit mendekati pohon. Mengintip dari balik pohon tidak akan mungkin terlihat dari tempat timbunan sampah yang letaknya beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Ryeowook. Di seberang sana, empat orang namja tengah membopong seseorang. Dan salah seorangnya Kyuhyun.

'Mungkinkah namja itu yang tadi dimaksud akan dilempar ke timbunan sampah?' Ryeowook terus menduga.

Kelompok namja itu semakin mendekati timbunan sampah. Ryeowook terbelalak mendapati namja tak berdaya yang kini berada di bopongan mereka. Kibum! Dan benar saja. Mereka bersiap melempar Kibum ke tumpukan sampah.

"Andwae!" Ryeowook berlari. Keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun menegang. Kenapa Ryeowook di sini? Dan lihat. Dia kini seperti maling yang sedang kepergok. Ketiga anak buahnya sudah lari terbirit-birit. Menggeletakkan Kibum begitu saja di tanah setelah melempar tasnya lebih dulu. Dari awal mereka tidak setuju membuang Kibum ke tempat ini. Bisa-bisa mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau sampai ada yang lapor.

Ryeowook kini sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Dadanya kembali berdesir sakit tiap menatap wajah mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kibum?" tanya Ryeowook setenang mungkin.

"Tidak ada."

Ryeowook jongkok. Merogoh sapu tangan di sakunya dan dengan cekatan membersihkan darah di kening Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?!" Ryeowook mendongak, kembali bertanya. Kali ini jauh dari kata lembut.

"Tidak ada."

Ryeowook memanas. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibum sampai mukanya lebam-lebam seperti ini?!"

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya. Berdiri di samping kaki Kibum.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya Tuan! Kau tidak melakukan apa pun kan? Tapi kenapa aku melihatmu membawa namja terluka parah hendak kau buang di timbunan sampah?!" Ryeowook mendengus.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang tidak ada, aku tidak segan-segan melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah." Imbuh Ryeowook ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Yeoja di depannya ini benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya melindungi apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku." Bela Kyuhyun tak terima terus menerus dipojokkan.

Ryeowook mendecih. Hal yang baru kali ini ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak bertanya apa motif mu melakukan ini. Apa pun alasanmu, kau sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan benar." Sahut Ryeowook ketus.

Kyuhyun memandang nanar ke arah yeoja yang perlahan mulai berdiri di depannya. Kenapa cepat sekali ia berubah? Sejak kapan jadi sekasar ini? Terlebih terhadapnya.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Bukan kekasihmu kan? Kenapa kau begitu mempedulikannya?" sungut Kyuhyun pedas.

Mata Ryeowook membulat. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ada hubungannya.

"Dia memang bukan siapa – siapa ku. Tapi dia selalu ada untukku. Dia memang bukan kekasihku yang selalu ada untuk orang lain." Sahut Ryeowook tak kalah pedas.

.

~nyuutt

.

Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri itu lagi. Kali ini lebih hebat. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai sadar. Justru dia sendirilah yang merubah Ryeowook jadi sekasar ini.

Ryeowook menyeringai. "Kenapa diam? Merasa kalah eoh?"

Sejenak tak ada yang angin yang perlahan berhembus menyentuh daun – daun menimbulkan suara gesekan kecil.

"Kibum memang bukan siapa – siapa ku. Tapi dia selalu memperhatikan ku. Bukan kekasihku yang selalu memperhatikan yeoja lain." Ryeowook membuka suara. Menyerukan suara hatinya yang sejak lama ingin ia katakan pada Kyuhyun.

Hati Kyuhyun seolah teriris mendengar kata – kata Ryeowook. Dia memang penyebab semua ini terjadi.

Cicit – cicit burung di atas sana justru menambah pedih di hatinya. Semilir angin yang berhembus sudah tidak mampu menyejukkan dua hati yang kini tengah memanas.

"Kau kekasihku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi kekasihku." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Aku bukan kekasihmu." Tandas Ryeowook.

"Kau kekasihku… Kau milikku…" Kyuhyun berlutut, mendongak menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sekarang terlihat kurus. Gundukan pipi yang sering dimainkan Kyuhyun dua minggu terakhir, terlihat sedikit mengempis, walau tak banyak.

"Kembalilah padaku, Ryeowookie… Aku bukan apa – apa tanpamu…" desis Kyuhyun lemah.

Ryeowook tercekat, kini Kyuhyun justru menaikkan tangannya, meraih pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. "aku minta maaf…"

Ryeowook sontak melepas tautan jari Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya. Dia bukan Ryeowook yang dungu lagi.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu, Tuan Cho!" ujarnya sembari melangkah mundur. Sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Meskipun tak terlalu jauh, setidaknya bisa menghindari jangkauan tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan barang, yang kapan saja bisa kau datangi saat kau butuh."

Ryeowook berhenti sejenak, mengamati mimic muka Kyuhyun yang makin mengeruh.

"Aku juga bukan barang yang bisa kau pertaruhankan…" ucap Ryeowook skakmat.

Kyuhyun terperanjat. Kembali terdiam. Selama beberapa menit ia hanya membiarkan suara gemericik air dari selokan mengiringi kebisuan mereka. Kyuhyun terlalu kaget. Bagaimana Ryeowook bisa tahu?

"Kau ….."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu." Potong Ryeowook cepat.

Kyuhyun berdiri, menatap dalam mata Ryeowook. "Dari mana kau mendengarnya?"

"Ck. Tidak penting dari mana aku tahu. Yang terpenting itulah kenyataannya." Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Mianhae…" Lidah Kyuhyun kelu. Kata – kata ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sejenak ia berfikir, dimana harga dirinya?

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Suasana panas yang sedikit kaku.

"Eunngghhhh…" Kibum terbangun dari pingsannya.

Ryeowook menoleh, kembali jongkok. Kibum lebih membutuhkannya kali ini. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang salah. Sikapnya yang ini belum cukup untuk membayar semua rasa sakit hatinya.

Mata Kyuhyun memerah. Entah karena panas atau apa. Melihat Ryeowook sedang membantu Kibum seperti ini cukup membuat hatinya mencelos. Dia baru saja mengucapkan kata maaf. Kata yang amat sangat jarang ia ucapkan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook? Ia malah mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Kibum meregangkan tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya kembali terasa. Kali ini bercampur rasa perih. Hanya butuh sedetik bagi Kibum untuk mengingat apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia tak mau berlama – lama memikirkan ini ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook tersenyum. Membantunya untuk duduk. Ryeowook terlihat..errr…khawatir.

"Wookie….Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kibum to the point.

"Sstt… jangan banyak bicara dulu. Bibir dan pipimu pasti sakit." Kibum mengangguk. Diam sesaat mencoba memulihkan tenaganya.

Tangannya kini terangkat. Menggeliat adalah kegiatan terbaik untuk mengumpulkan energy. Tiba – tiba kening Kibum berkerut mendapati sesosok namja, yang bisa dikatakan rivalnya tengah berdiri di belakang Ryeowook. Buru – buru diturunkan tangannya.

"Dan kenapa dia juga ada bersamamu?" Kibum bertanya sambil menuding Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah… Biarkan saja. Mana yang sakit?" cercah Ryeowook, terdengar sangat mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendelik.

Kibum memasang senyum kemenangan. Ryeowook benar – benar memperhatikannya. "tidak ada. Melihat senyum mu seperti tadi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku langsung hilang." Kembali diliriknya Kyuhyun yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Wajah Ryeowook memanas. Pipinya terlihat merona sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia tiba – tiba merasa senang mendengar Kibum mengucapkan ini?

Diulurkan tangannya ke bahu Kibum, mencubit tepat di lengan atas. "Dasar tukang gombal…"

"Awwwhhh…" Kibum meringis, tapi tak urung terkikik. Wajah Ryeowook yang tengah malu seperti ini benar – benar telihat cantik.

"Wae? Aku serius. Aku tidak sedang merayu." Papar Kibum tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi senyum di bibirnya. Membuat lawan bicaranya semakin memerah. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa wajahmu semerah ini Wookie?" goda Kibum. Kyuhyun jengah. Tak ada yang menganggapnya ada.

Tak mau berlama – lama, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dadanya semakin sesak jika ia terus di situ. Parahnya sama sekali tak ada yang peduli. Sepasang sahabat – setidaknya untuk saat ini – masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Sudah cukup Bumie… Kau sedang sakit. Sebaiknya ku antar kau pulang." Ryeowook mencoba menghentikan godaan Kibum yang semakin menjadi – jadi. Kibum seketika mengernyit.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Kibum halus. Bagaimana pun Ryeowook seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang harusnya dilindungi. Bukan melindungi dirinya.

"Tidak tidak. Harus ada yang mengantarmu." Ryeowook tak mau kalah. Kibum sudah banyak membantunya. Jujur, ia tak mau Kyuhyun macam – macam pada Kibum lagi.

"Hahhh…." Kibum menghela nafas. Tidak membantah, juga tidak menolak. Kalau masalah seperti ini Ryeowook sangat sulit dilawan.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik Ryeowook sudah berdiri, memanggul tas Kibum yang sebelumnya tergeletak di atas tanah. "Cepat berdiri."

Kibum hanya mengangguk, tak lama kemudian ikut berdiri. Menyusul Ryeowook yang kini sudah berjalan tergesa menuju kelas.

Sedikit dipelankan langkahnya menuju arah yang berbeda. Gerbang. Sangat membuang waktu jika ia juga mengikuti Ryeowook masuk kelas hanya untuk mengambil sebuah tas.

Ryeowook terburu – buru keluar dari kelasnya. Menyusul Kibum dengan memanggul tas di bahu kanan dan kirinya. Berlari – lari kecil hingga langkahnya menyamai langkah kaki Kibum.

Kibum menoleh, menatap iba Ryeowook. Bahunya kecil, tapi ia ngotot membawa dua ransel sekaligus. Secepat kilat Kibum merebut tasnya.

"Yak! Kau sedang sakit! Biar aku yang bawa." Pekik Ryeowook yang sama sekali tak digubris Kibum.

Kibum terus saja berjalan memanggul tasnya. "Diamlah… Tas ini milikku. Aku tidak menjamin isinya akan selamat jika kau yang bawa." Bohong Kibum. Ia yakin, pasti setelah ini Ryeowook tidak akan ngotot lagi.

Benar saja, Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Hanya terus berjalan di samping Kibum. Menuju tempat parkir yang memang terletak di dekat gerbang. Ryeowook berjalan cepat mendekati motor yang tinggal satu – satunya.

"Kau tidak bawa motor kan?" tanya Ryeowook karena memang hanya tinggal motornya yang terparkir di situ.

"Tidak. Setiap hari aku diantar. Pulang naik angkutan umum." Jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang kini tengah menautkan kancing helmnya.

Dengan cekatan dimundurkan motornya. Tak berapa lama, Ryeowook sudah duduk di atasnya. "Cepat naik." Perintah Ryeowook yang langsung dituruti Kibum. Hanya butuh beberapa detik mereka sudah meninggalkan area sekolah.

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Nyonya Kim sibuk memencet ujung selang. Dijulurkan tangan kanannya sejauh mungkin, menjangkau kerumunan bunga di sudut halaman rumah. Sementara tangan kirinya memegangi badan selang. Berjaga – jaga apabila sewaktu – waktu butuh dipendekkan atau dipanjangkan. Gemericik air dari selang membuat hatinya teduh. Apa lagi melihat bunga – bunga yang susah payah dirawatnya, tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum.

.

Brrmm

.

Nyonya Kim seketika menoleh. Halamannya yang tanpa pagar, berhubungan langsung dengan jalan raya, semakin memudahkannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang yeoja. Manis. Sedang membonceng anak laki – lakinya. Senyum Nyonya Kim makin berkembang melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi tunggu, kenapa wajah Kibum penuh luka lebam? Senyuman Nyonya Kim perlahan memudar. Dilemparnya begitu saja selang yang dari tadi dimainkannya. Buru – buru mendekati Kibum setelah mematikan keran.

"Chagi… Kenapa wajahmu lebam – lebam?" Sambut Nyonya Kim ketika anaknya baru saja turun dari motor.

"Gwaenchana Eomma… Biasa. Aku kan namja. Tak perlu sekhawatir itu." Jawab Kibum santai. Nyonya Kim sibuk memutar tubuh anaknya. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang parah.

Ryeowook turun, mendekati sepasang ibu dan anak setelah meletakkan helmnya di kaca spion. "Annyeong…" sapanya ramah sembari membungkuk. Nyonya Kim memutar leher, menatap sumber suara.

"Siapa? Teman Kibum?" tanya Nyonya Kim lembut. Ryeowook menarik bibirnya, membentuk senyum.

"Ne, Ahjumma… Tadi aku menemukan Kibum tergeletak begitu saja di taman belakang." Bohong Ryeowook. Bagaimana pun, ia masih enggan memberitahukan kelakuan Kyuhyun pada siapa pun.

"Gomawo adik….mmm…siapa?"

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kim Ryeowook imnida." Ryeowook membungkuk.

Ryeo… Ryeowook? Nyonya Kim tersenyum penuh arti mendengar nama yeoja di depannya ini. Sedikit diliriknya anak semata wayangnya. "Trimakasih Ryeowook-ssi…"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun ahjuma…" Ryeowook merendah.

"Ssstt… Aku hanya berterima kasih. Dan boleh ahjuma meminta bantuanmu sedikit lagi saja?" Nyonya Kim bertanya penuh harap.

"Nn…ne ahjumma.. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan?"

"Bisakah kau membantu ahjumma mengobati luka – luka di wajah Kibum ini? Ahjumma tadi disuruh Appa Kibum untuk mengantar sesuatu di kantor." Bohong Nyonya Kim. Kibum melongo. Apa maksud ibunya?

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saya bisa."

"Masuklah… Biar Kibum yang mencari kotak obatnya." Imbuh Nyonya Kim. Ryeowook menurut. Berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu.

Kibum mematung menatap keanehan ibunya. Biasanya ibunya justru khawatir dan cenderung over protect jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya. Kibum benar – benar bingung.

"Cepat masuk." Perintah Nyonya Kim mutlak. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. "Atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan berdua dengan gadis itu."

* * *

**TBC**

**Jeongmal Mian *DeepBow*. Author ingkar janji T.T**

**Telat satu hari. Kemarin author sibuk banget. Ga sempet update. Hukum apa aja deh. Aku pasrah. Yang penting jangan suruh update kilat. hehe**

**OK, kritik, saran, masukan, atau pun sepatah, dua patah kata amat sangat saya harapkan masuk di kotak review *jadi patung selamat datang di Kotak Review ama abang Wook***

**Special Thanks to :**

**Fiewook, Ryeosefti, lee gyuraaa, Rye, kikihanni, man min mi, yewook, cho ryeohyun, mira, Qxu, Guest, Cho Kyuwook, dreanie, Devi AF, N.s, KiKyuWook, Inari, Pinky05KwmS, Redpurplewine, kyuwooksbaby, SparKSomniA0321, kim naeli, CintappucinoW, Ryeohaeme**

**Reply Review :**

**Fiewook : **Ne, ne. Ini udah dipanjangin. Apa Wook enaknya ama Kibum aja ya? *nawar*

**Ryeosefti : **waahhh… *tos* aku juga Kyuwook Shipper. Kkkkk

**lee gyuraaa : **Mian yg kemaren beneran pendek ya? Ni udah tak tambahin sekian ratus karakter.

**Rye : **Eommanya Kyu tahu. Tapi di sini ceritanya sangking banyaknya yeojachingunya Kyu, tu Eomma bingung. Yeoja yang mana?

**Yewook : **Ga bisa kilat chingu. Bisanya seminggu sekali. Hehe. Ini jg telat. Jeongmal mianhae**. **

**cho ryeohyun : **Yang kemaren emang singkat. Double mianhae juga ini update nya telat. Hehe… Endingnya seiring berjalannya waktu. Kkkkk

**mira : **Ne, diusahain Chingu.

**Qxu : **Ne, ini uda lanjut saengi. Mian telat *bow*. Kemaren sibuk banget.

**Guest : **Ini uda lanjut J

**Cho Kyuwook : **Mian telat *sujud2* . tapi udah dipanjangin kok. Ditambahin sekitar 500 karakter.

**Dreanie : **Sekarang uda gag sedih kok *wink*

**Devi AF : **Soalnya aku juga suka keduanya. Kyuwook atau pun Kiwook aku suka semuanya. Makanya tak tularin pengaruhku melalui FF ini. Kkkkk

**N.s : **gag bisa kilat. Hehe. Aku ga kuat kalo seminggu dua . Yang penting setelah ini review terus. *wink*

**Inari : ***Hug back* ~puk2 (bahu Inari). Trimakasih juga udah mau review. Kkkk. Bingung? Aku nggak. Hahahaha…

**Redpurplewine : **Aigoo… unyu banget wookppa tak bayangin di dalam kotak kado. Pake pita2 gitu. Hahahaha…

**Kyuwooksbaby : **Aish… selisih setahun. Panggil eonni dah *terpaksa*

**kim naeli : **Gomawo uda ngasih masukan. Aku masih belajar. Awalnya emang tak bikin kabur gitu latarnya. Ga kerasa ampe chap2 selanjutnya susah banget bikin normal. Haha. Chap ini tolong dikoreksi lagi. Jeongmal Gomawo *deepBow*. Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun sangat saya harapkan.

**CintappucinoW : **Kaga tahu Chingu. Jelasnya ada di chap ini. Hehe..

**Ryeohaeme : **Biar waktu yang menentukan. Kkkk. Gomawo mskipun telat, reviewnya lengkap. Hehe.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 10

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

* * *

**KyuWook/SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook/GS/Chap 10**

* * *

"Masuklah… Biar Kibum yang mencari kotak obatnya." Imbuh Nyonya Kim. Ryeowook menurut. Berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu.

Kibum mematung menatap keanehan ibunya. Biasanya ibunya justru khawatir dan cenderung over protect jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya. Kibum benar – benar bingung.

"Cepat masuk." Perintah Nyonya Kim mutlak. "Atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan berdua dengan gadis itu."

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Mata Kibum terbelalak lebar. "Mwo?!"

Nyonya Kim terkekeh mengacak rambut Kibum. "Eomma setuju jika kau dengannya. Ryeowook… ummm… yeoja yang manis." Kibum nyaris terlonjak. Untungnya dia masih ingat dengan siapa dia berhadapan.

Sedikit ditangkupkan tangan kanannya pada pipi sebelah kanan. Berpura – pura memegangi luka di pipi yang pada kenyataannya, Kibum sedang menutupi wajahnya yang perlahan memerah. Sementara tangan kiri sibuk menarik – narik centelan(?) ransel di dada yang berimpit dengan lengan.

"Eomma masih ingat?"

"Kkkkk. Eomma selalu mengingat apa pun yang keluar dari mulutmu. Sesuatu yang terkadang tak kau ingat pernah mengucapkannya. Eomma tahu semua, bahkan tanpa kau mengatakannya." Nyonya Kim memperjelas. Sejenak membungkuk. Membenarkan letak selang yang tadi dilempar asal.

Kibum menunduk sekilas, memperhatikan kegiatan Eommanya. "Apa aku sangat terlihat?" tanya Kibum tak jelas. Rumah Kibum yang memang terletak di pinggir jalan raya semakin tak mendukung Eommanya untuk memahami kata – kata Kibum. Suara kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu – lalang membuat pertanyaan Kibum semakin tidak jelas.

Nyonya Kim kembali berdiri. "Apa? Eomma tidak mengerti maksudmu pertanyaanmu."

"Apa aku terlihat sangat jelas menyukai Ryeowook?" Ulang Kibum. Kali ini diperjelas. Nyonya Kim tersenyum mananggapi Kibum.

"Mungkin bagi orang lain tidak. Tapi bagi Eomma kau sangat terlihat menyukainya." Nyonya Kim menarik nafas sebentar, "Selain karena Eomma sangat hafal bagaimana watakmu, Eomma juga memiliki ikatan batin… antara ibu dan anak." Nyonya Kim mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mengacak rambut Kibum. Sedikit gemas karena anaknya terlihat polos.

"Cepat masuk. Kau membuat seorang gadis terlalu lama menunggu." Goda Nyonya Kim karena Kibum mengahabiskan waktu beberapa menit hanya untuk menarik – narik centelan tas. Sesuatu yang tidak penting. "Kau tahu ? Biasanya seorang gadis akan memperhitungkan namja yang mendekatinya layak menjadi kekasih atau tidak berdasarkan bagaimana sikapnya pada gadis itu, termasuk membuatnya menunggu seperti ini."

Kibum bengong. Tersadar kalau ia sudah cukup lama meninggalkan Ryeowook. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Kibum berjalan cepat. Masuk ke dalam rumah. Tentu ia tak mau Ryeowook menungguinya terlalu lama, dan kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang dijelaskan Eommanya tadi benar – benar terjadi. Andwae! Ryeowook tak boleh menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook tak menyadari Kibum telah masuk dan berdiri di belakangnya membawa sebuah kotak. Terlalu sibuk dengan kura – kura kecil di dalam akuarium. Digerakkan tangan menyusuri kaca akuarium dari luar. Sebentar kemudian terkikik geli karena kura – kura di dalam terus mengikuti pergerakan telunjuknya. Semua permukaan sisi sudah menjadi landasan jemarinya, tapi kura – kura itu masih aktif bergerak. Seolah tidak merasa lelah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ryeowook menjauhkan jemarinya. "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan." Kibum menahan tawa. Ia yang punya saja tidak pernah mengajak hewan yang terkenal lelet ini bicara.

Belum selesai Kibum menahan tawa, Ryeowook sudah berubah pikiran. Telunjuknya kembali beraksi. Kali ini membentuk zig – zag. Kura – kura berwarna hijau yang sudah hampir sampai dasar akuarium kini naik kembali. Mengikuti gerakan jari Ryeowook. Bosan dengan gerakan zig – zag, Ryeowook mencoba bentuk lain. Kotak, oval, segitiga, dan hampir semua bentuk bangun datar yang ia kenal. Mengabaikan jejak tangannya di kaca yang sangat terlihat.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, kini semua permukaan tangannya ia tempelkan tepat di kaca yang letaknya lurus dengan alat pembuat gelembung di dalam akuarium. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana kura – kura berhadapan dengan alat ini. Dan benar saja, kura – kura perlahan mendekat. Mengincar tangan Ryeowook. Kura – kura semakin terlihat dekat, kira – kira hanya berjarak satu ukuran tangan dengan alat tsb. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Ryeowook tertawa terbahak – bahak. Pasalnya ia melihat kura – kura itu tidak bisa menjangkau tangannya karena arus gelembung – gelembung membawanya kembali terpental naik ke atas.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kibum tiba – tiba. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit terlonjak karena ketahuan tengah mempermainkan piaraan pemilik rumah. Segera dijauhkan tangannya dan berbalik menatap Kibum yang kini hanya berjarak sekitar tiga puluh centi.

"Aa…ii..itu… Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat Bumie…" ucap Ryeowook takut – takut. Kibum memasang wajah datarnya. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Meletakkan kotak obat yang baru saja diambilnya pada lengan kursi yang memang terletak di belakang Kibum.

"Hm, Lalu? Yang ku lihat?" Kibum kini melipat tangan di dada. Menikmati ekspresi takut yeoja manis di hadapannya.

Yang ditatap memilih menunduk, memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Menatap Kibum semakin membuatnya takut.

Kaki kanan Kibum sibuk mengetuk lantai. Menciptakan irama teratur dari sepatu yang berbenturan dengan lantai. "Jadi bisa jelaskan tadi yang ku lihat?" Kibum masih menahan tawanya. Ryeowook benar – benar lucu dengan muka melasnya seperti ini.

Ryeowook tergagap. "Aa…aku hanya… hanya mengajaknya bermain – main. Itu saja. Tidak lebih." Ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Kibum tetap pada tampang tenangnya. "Bermain – main dengan membuatnya lelah? Hm?" tuding Kibum.

"bukan… bukan… " Ryeowook makin tergagap. "Maksudku… aish… Jeongmal mianhae…" Ryeowook makin menunduk. Merutuki kesalahannya pada Si kura – kura. Tapi hati kecil Ryeowook merasa dia benar. Kura – kura itu yang pantas disalahkan. Salah sendiri kenapa dia senang dipermainkan seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi, Ryeowook harus menelan ludah. Kelu. Mengingat kura – kura jelas tidak memiliki otak. Cukup patut jika dirinya yang kini disalahkan.

Kibum kini tersenyum, sedetik kemudian ia sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Buahahahaha….."

Ryeowook menegakkan kepala. Melihat Kibum yang tengah memegangi perut. Perlahan keningnya berkerut mendapati Kibum menduduki kursi di belakangnya masih dengan memegangi perut. Membiarkan kotak yang juga ikut terduduki. Dan jangan lupakan suara tawanya yang keras. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Ryeowook untuk menyadari situasi yang terjadi. Ia ketakutan dan …. Kibum menertawainya?

"Kau…?" ucap Ryeowook terhenti sebentar. Takut kalau – kalau salah menebak. "Kau …. Menipuku?"

Kibum tertawa makin menjadi – jadi. Posisinya kini rebahan di sofa dengan kaki terangkat, ditekuk ke atas. Kotak obat yang tergeser tanpa sadar terjatuh di karpet yang melapisi lantai. Ryeowook semakin sadar.

"Kau menyebalkan! Huh!" Dumel Ryeowook. Kali ini mengambil bantal di kursi yang terletak di seberang kursi Kibum. Tanpa minta ijin, ia melayangkan bantal itu. Dan….

.

Bugh

.

Sukses mengenai perut Kibum. Ryeowook masih cukup sadar untuk tidak melemparnya pada wajah. Tentu ia tidak mau luka Kibum semakin parah. Sadar dengan situasi perlahan Kibum menurunkan kakinya. Menggeser posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Bantal yang bertengger di perut ikut terjatuh seiring pergerakan anggota tubuhnya. Suara tawa perlahan mereda, walau tak sepenuhnya.

Ryeowook melipat tangan di dada. Memajukan bibirnya membentuk kerucut. Dihempaskan pantatnya menduduki kursi. Mengacuhkan deritan akibat perlakuan melihat arah lain dari pada melihat lurus ke depan yang hanya ada Kibum.

Kibum kembali terkekeh. Melihat Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan anak kecil. Sejenak ia membungkuk, mengambil bantal yang terjatuh. Hanya dalam hitungan detik bantal berukuran 30x30 centi itu sudah melayang bebas di atas meja.

.

Pnnggg~ (?)

.

Sedikit keras menghantam dada Ryeowook. Cukup membuat dada Ryeowook bergerak. Sampai sang empunya tubuh ikut terhempas menyender kursi. Awalnya Kibum ingin melempar ke bibir Ryeowook, tapi sedetik sebelum bantal melayang, Kibum berubah pikiran.

"Awwhh…" Lenguhan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir merah muda Ryeowook. Tak terlalu sakit, hanya rasa kaget yang mendominasi.

"Kim Kibum!" pekik Ryeowook memelototkan matanya. Baru sejenak ia duduk, kini ia sudah berdiri kembali.

Kibum terkikik. Tak menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengintai.

Ryeowook mendelik. Diambilnya sembarang bantal yang memang tidak hanya ada satu di situ. Mendekat ke tempat duduk Kibum. Hanya dengan sekali angkat kemudian, bantal itu sudah bertubi – tubi mengenai perut, dada, bahu dan entah apa lagi.

"Keke..Awhh… Uggh… Wookie… Hentikan." Tawa Kibum terhenti begitu saja. Kini ia sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan bantal agar tidak mengenai lukanya.

Ryeowook terus saja memukuli badan Kibum. Tak begitu mengurusi jerit kesakitan Kibum. Yang terpenting dendamnya harus terbalas. Rasakan !

Kibum tak diam begitu saja. Tangannya sibuk menangkis, sementara otaknya terus berfikir. Bagaimana caranya ia dapat menghentikan Ryeowook yang samakin ganas. Beberapa detik ia berfikir, sebelum akhirnya senyum kemenangan terpampang di wajah cerahnya.

Ryeowook tersadar. Senyuman Kibum sedikit membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Kibum memperoleh kesempatan. Kedua tangan Ryeowook yang terhenti sejenak ia tarik ke atas. Sementara kakinya ia gunakan untuk menjegal kaki yeoja di hadapannya. Tak sampai hitungan menit Kibum berhasil merebahkan Ryeowook di sofa.

"Cepat minta maaf!" Perintah Kibum. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Cepat minta maaf atau …. " sedikit demi sedikit Kibum merunduk, menjepit kaki Ryeowook dengan kedua kakinya. Mengunci gerakan. Agar Ryeowook tak bisa lari kemana – mana.

"Ka…kau mau apa Bumie ?" gagap Ryeowook karena melihat bibir Kibum semakin mendekat. Hanya berjarak sekitar 5 centi. Sekelebat bayangan Kyuhyun lewat di otaknya.

Kibum menyeringai. "Sedikit memberimu pelajaran. Supaya kau tidak berani macam – macam lagi." Ujar Kibum setengah berbisik sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak lebih cepat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis dan punggungnya. Membasahi kaos olahraga yang tengah dipakai. Merasa takut Kibum akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dulu. Air mata nyaris turun membasahi pipi kalau saja ia tidak menahannya. Ia masih ingat untuk tidak menangisi apa pun tentang Kyuhyun. Menjadi tegar adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini dan ke depannya.

Seringaian Kibum melebar. "Tetap tidak mau minta maaf eoh?" Kibum semakin merunduk.

Mata Ryeowook melebar. "Andwae!" Ryeowook seketika tersadar dari lamunannya. kini meronta – ronta. Menggerak - gerakkan kakinya walau ia tahu ini sangat percuma. Setidaknya berusaha. "Bumie !" Kepalanya menoleh ke samping agar Kibum semakin sulit menjangkaunya.

"Bilang maaf dulu. Baru ku lepaskan."

"Ahh.. iya iya… aku minta maaf." Putus Ryeowook cepat.

Kibum tersenyum simpul. "Bagus… " dijulurkan tangannya mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Anak manis… Kkkk."

Ryeowook bernafas lega melihat Kibum mulai turun dan duduk di samping kakinya. Pelan tapi pasti Ryeowook mensejajarkan duduknya dengan Kibum.

"Dasar mesum." Dumel Ryeowook.

Kibum seketika menoleh. Apa tadi dia bilang? Mesum? Aish… yang benar saja.

Merasa ditatap, Ryeowook akhirnya menoleh. "Ya, mesum. Kau mesum!" gertak Ryeowook sembari menudingkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Kibum. Seolah mengerti isi hati Kibum.

"Benarkah? Aku? Mesum?" terdengar seperti tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook semakin mempertajam tudingannya. "Sudah banyak buktinya. Dua kali kau ingin memperkosaku!" Pekik Ryeowook tanpa sensor. "Dan kau sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Kim Ahjumma!"

Kibum nyaris saja tertawa mendengar penuturan Ryeowook yang menurutnya terlalu dilebih – lebihkan. "Laporkan saja. Aku tidak takut."

"Aku tidak main – main."

"Aku juga." Kibum tetap dangan sikap santainya.

"Lihat saja sampai Kim Ahjumma pulang."

Kibum terkekeh. "Kau fikir Eomma tidak mengerti bagaimana watakku hm?" Kibum memulai aksinya. "Eomma bahkan lebih mengerti diriku dari pada aku sendiri."

Ryeowook mengerutkan kening. "maksudnya?"

"Eomma tidak akan memarahiku sekalipun kelakuanku keterlaluan. Termasuk dalam hal ini …." Perlahan Kibum menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilati telunjuk Ryeowook yang tanpa sadar tetap berada di depan hidung Kibum.

Ryeowook langsung menarik telunjuknya. Bergidik ngeri. Kibum tersenyum.

"Mau bukti? Tadi kau lihat sendiri kan Eomma tidak memarahiku sekalipun aku baru saja berkelahi." Bohong Kibum. Semakin menguatkan kebohongan sebelumnya.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Berfikir. Ucapan Kibum ada benarnya juga.

"Cepat obati lukaku." Perintah Kibum ketika melihat raut muka Ryeowook yang mulai terperdaya.

"Nn… ne, ne." jawab Ryeowook takut – takut. Sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya, mengambil kotak obat.

"Cepat chagi…" Kibum makin menjadi – jadi.

"Apa?!" Pekik Ryeowook yang baru saja bangun dari acara merunduknya. "Apa tadi kau bilang? Chagi?"

Kibum mulai memapakkan wajahnya agar segera diobati. "Ne, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu chagi. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu."

"Mwo?! Yak! Mana bisa seperti itu."

"Cepat obati. Jangan banyak bicara." Kibum makin memajukan wajahnya.

Walau dengan sejuta keengganan, Ryeowook mulai membersihkan luka Kibum dengan kapas dan alkohol.

"Pelan – pelan." Kibum mengingatkan karena Ryeowook dirasanya sangat tidak sabaran.

"Ini sudah pelan." Jawab Ryeowook cuek. Tapi gerakan tangannya berkata lain. Tak bisa dikatakan pelan. Sangat cepat, dan terlihat menyiksa.

Kibum hanya diam. Tak terlalu sakit menurutnya. Ia bukan yeoja yang jika sedikit disentuh lukanya langsung menjerit.

Langkah terakhir, tinggal menempelkan plester di atas kapas di kening Kibum. Semua luka sudah rata terolesi obat merah. "Selesaaaiii…" Digerakkan tangannya meletakkan kotak obat di meja. Tanpa sadar menindih sesuatu. Kibum mengernyit.

"Coba ambil kertas di bawah kotak obat itu."

Ryeowook menurut. Dan tanpa sadar membaca sampulnya. Undangan dari keluarga Cho.

Kibum merebut kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas. "Undangan untuk Appa ku." Hanya sekilas, dan meletakkan sembarangan di atas meja.

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar. "Tunggu… " Tanpa aba – aba ia mengambil kertas yang baru sedetik tergeletak. Membuka dan membaca isinya. Dua detik, Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Matanya nanar. Wajahnya memanas. Benarkah ini?

Kibum yang menyadari perubahan Ryeowook langsung merebut kertas. Ikut membaca isinya. Satu Minggu lagi? Pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Seohyun?

Aish…Ini sangat tidak baik untuk Ryeowook. Kibum memakluminya. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tetap orang yang pernah mengisi hari – hari Ryeowook.

Diulurkan tangannya hendak membelai rambut Ryeowook. Memberikan sedikit kenyamanan. Walau tak banyak setidaknya bisa membantu. Ia sangat yakin setelah ini Ryeowook pasti akan menangis.

Di luar dugaan, Ryeowook mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya. Perlahan tapi pasti seberkas senyum sudah mulai nampak di bibirnya. Kibum sedikit kaget. Perjuangan Ryeowook pasti sangat berat untuk sebuah senyum seperti ini. Sebuah pemikiran yang cukup berani kembali melintas di otaknya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kibum mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian.

Ryeowook menoleh, "ne?"

Beberapa menit Kibum menimbang, Kata apa yang tepat untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang menghantui hatinya beberapa hari ini. Walau dengan sejuta keraguan Kibum tetap mengatakannya, "Boleh aku menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun.?"

Ryeowook terbelalak. "maksudmu? Aa… aku… belum.. aish… aku…"

"ssssttt…" Kata – kata Ryeowook terhenti begitu saja karena telunjuk Kibum kini menempel di bibir Ryeowook. Mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

Selama beberapa detik hanya terdengar gemericik air di akuarium yang berpadu dengan denting jarum jam. Keduanya membentuk irama yang sedikit tidak teratur dan bertolak belakang. Sedangkan sepasang manusia masih tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Aku… maksudku…"gagap Ryeowook.

"Cukup. Tidak perlu dijawab." Kibum akhirnya membuka mulut. Merasa tak terlalu baik untuknya jika Ryeowook meneruskan jawabannya.

"Hanya beri aku kesempatan. Setidaknya izinkan aku menemanimu datang di pesta pernikahan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau diremehkan siapa pun di sana." Papar Kibum menyisakan Ryeowook yang kini bengong menatapnya.

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Ryeowook baru saja pulang dan langsung naik ke lantai atas. Ke kamarnya. Sesegera mungkin masuk kamar mandi. Mengabaikan tamu Appanya. Sesuatu yang tak penting juga untuk Ryeowook tahu, begitulah pemikiran Ryeowook saat ini. Sementara Heechul sibuk membuatkan minuman untuk tamu ibu dan ayahnya. Siwon? Masih di kantor dan sepertinya sebentar lagi pulang.

Heechul yang menunggui airnya mendidih sesekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang tua mereka. Dan entah kali ke berapa ia mendecih kesal karena jarak ruang tamu dan dapur yang terhalang ruang keluarga, membuat suara mereka tidak jelas. Yang ia tahu hanya tamu Appa nya ini bernama Tuan dan Nyonya Choi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sepertinya suasana sangat tegang.

Selang beberapa menit terdengar bunyi berderit dari teko yang tengah ditumpangkan di atas kompor. Tanda bahwa isinya sudah mendidih. Dengan cekatan Heechul memindahnya ke beberapa gelas. Terakhir, ia membawa nampan menuju ruang tamu. Sekalian mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kembali Heechul harus berdecih. Pasalnya seketika mereka terdiam ketika Heechul masuk. Heechul benar – benar penasaran. tapi apa boleh buat. Ia tidak boleh seenaknya. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang bernama privasi.

Hanya sekitar 3 menit Heechul di situ. Selanjutnya ia kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Ryeowook. Mengabaikan keingin tahuannya untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih lanjut.

.

Brrmmm

.

Deru mobil Siwon terdengar memenuhi ruang tamu berukuran 5x5 meter itu. Tanda bahwa si empunya sudah pulang. Hal ini membuat sepasang manusia bermarga Choi tak henti – hentinya menyunggingkan senyum. Sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang duduk di seberang mereka terlihat sedikit was – was.

Tak sampai lima menit pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok tegap tengah menenteng tas. Dengan jas tersampir di lengan. Sedikit kaget karena ada tamu.

"Eh? Annyeong… " sapanya ramah. "Mianhae, saya tidak tahu kalau ada tamu." Siwon membungkuk sebentar kemudian meneruskan langkahnya yang sedikit terhenti. Bermaksud segera masuk kamar dan langsung mandi.

"Siwon-ssi, Bisakah kau tetap di sini?" sebuah suara yeoja yang Siwon yakin bukan suara ibunya. Lagi – lagi langkahnya yang baru sampai pintu ruang keluarga terpaksa terhenti.

"Ne?" sejenak ia memilih membalikkan badan. Kembali menatap sosok yeoja paruh baya yang kini balik menatapnya. Usianya terlihat kurang lebih sama dengan ibunya. Mungkin hanya selisih satu tahun. Rambut bergelombang sebahu, dengan sedikit uban samar terlihat di sekitar garis tengah menambah nilai kewibawaan.

Sementara di sampingnya duduk seorang namja yang lebih tua. Tak kalah berwibawa. Sosok yang tegap sedikit mengingatkan Siwon saat ia berkaca. Hanya saja tubuh ahjussi ini lebih kurus jika dibandingkan dengannya. Lesung pipit juga sedikit terlihat. Lagi – lagi ciri – ciri yang sama dengannya. Ayah dan ibunya justru tidak memiliki lesung pipit. Tapi orang ini sedikit banyak mempunyai kemiripan dengannya. 'mungkin mereka masih saudara dengan Appa' batin Siwon.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami ingin berbicara denganmu, dan ini sangat penting." Ujar Ahjussi yang sedikit banyak mirip dengan Siwon.

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Mengamati raut muka empat orang yang sedang duduk di situ. Semua terlihat tegang. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak. Merasa sangat dibutuhkan, Siwon mengalahkan keinginannya untuk segera masuk kamar. Memilih meletakkan tas di senderan tembok, disusul dengan jasnya untuk kemudian menyusul duduk di sofa memanjang, tepat di samping ibunya.

"Apa sangat penting?" ulang Siwon meminta penjelasan.

Kedua orang di seberang sana mengangguk mantap. Sama sekali tak ada keraguan. Siwon sedikit sadar, ayah, terlebih ibunya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pandangan seperti takut kehilangan. Ah entahlah… Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Siwon.

Ahjussi itu mulai membuka mulut. "Sebelumnya kami mau minta maaf. Karena mengganggu acara istirahatmu." Ahjussi mulai melihat wajah setiap orang yang berada di situ. Sangat takut kalau sampai ada yang terluka.

Siwon tersenyum, "Gwaenchana."

"Saya Choi Kin Ho. Dan ini istri saya." Tersenyum sejenak." Tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Kami sudah mengenalmu, Kim Siwon" tandas Choi Ahjussi saat melihat Siwon mulai membuka mulut. Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian pasti bertanya – tanya untuk apa kami datang ke sini." Siwon kembali mengangguk. Ia sangat penasaran, kenapa ia juga dilibatkan. Sedikit disenderkan punggungnya, agar lebih leluasa menjangkau keadaan dua orang di depannya.

"Kami, terlebih saya pribadi ingin minta maaf. Kami tahu ini sangat berat untukmu, Siwon-Ssi. Tapi kami sangat menginginkan kau kembali" walau dengan seribu keraguan, Tuan Choi tetap mengungkapkan maksud hatinya.

Tanpa disuruh Siwon segera menegakkan duduknya. Sangat bingung dengan maksud Choi Ahjussi. "Maksud Ahjussi?" Kata – kata Choi Ahjussi sedikit membuatnya takut. Apalagi melihat Choi Ahjussi yang tiba – tiba saja menitikkan air mata. Pasti ini sesuatu yang sangat berat.

Tuan Choi menunduk. Menyusun kata – kata. Dadanya berdesir hebat. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Siwon dapat menerimanya kembali.

"Kami ingin kau pulang. Pulang kembali ke rumah kami. Karena kau anak kami. Appa benar – benar minta maaf. Appa mohon jangan membenci Appa dulu. Karena sesuatu hal kami harus menitipkan mu di keluarga Tuan Kim."

* * *

**Mian kalo makin gaje. Kkkk.**

**Ada yang ingin tanya? mention nynaSiEpil. Kalo lewat FF baru tak bales 1 minggu kemudian *abaikan***

**Okeh. Segitu aja.**

**Big Thanks to :**

**yoon HyunWoon, Annathan Kim, Jas merah, Ryeosefti, Hanchul Aegya, mira, lee gyuraaa, dwiihae, Kyute EvilMagnae, SparKSomniA0321, tyararahayuni, Redpurplewine, Devi AF, cho ryeohyun, aniimin, Guest, fiewook, ilma, Rye, man min mi, umilcloudELF, ryeohaeme, Pinky05KwmS, KiKyuWook, AiiuRyeong9, , kiwook, Kim Sooyeon, Qxu**

**Reply Review :**

Jas merah : pregnant itu hamil kah? Hehe. Mian bner2 baru. Kejelasannya mungkin chapter depan. Mau tak masukin chapter ini uda kebanyakan karakter. Gomawo eonni...

Ryeosefti : alhamdulillah hari ini author ga ingkar janji. Hehe..

Hanchul Aegya : Ini uda ga telat. Eommanya Kibum centil. Wkwkwkwkw...

mira : aku juga bingung. Hehe.. Kiwook, Kyuwook. Hmmm

lee gyuraaa : eommanya centil bgd, kkkkkk

Redpurplewine : Mari bersama – sama kita siksa Kyuhyun *ditendang SparKyu*

Devi AF : Gomawo2. Kkk. Bener ada yang ilang. Efek karena selalu buru-buru. Lain kali harus lebih hati2.

cho ryeohyun : makasi uda mau nunggu. Dan mian yg kmaren telat. Kesibukan menumpuk.

Aniimin : Gomawo new Reader. Hehe... Ini uda update. Review lg ne? *ngarep*

Guest : J

Fiewook : coba di koreksi di chap ini. Kurang romantis kah? Aku blm bgitu pngalaman ama sesuatu yg berbau romantis. Hahaha *sok polos*

Ilma : Ne, Gomawo. Ini udah gag telat J

Rye : J Kyuhyun harus tersiksa dulu.

Ryeohaeme : udah tahu. Ceritanya Kibum udah pernah cerita. Tp di blakang author. Jd ga author ceritain. Kkkkk

Kiwook : Ini Kiwook Kyuwook juga. Hehe...

Qxu : Diusahain suamiku (red : Kyu) ttep ama Wook. Hahaha...


	11. Chapter 11

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 11

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

* * *

**KyuWook/SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook/GS/Chap 11**

* * *

Tuan Choi menunduk. Menyusun kata – kata. Dadanya berdesir hebat. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Siwon dapat menerimanya kembali. "Kami ingin kau pulang. Pulang kembali ke rumah kami. Karena kau anak kami. Appa benar – benar minta maaf. Karena sesuatu hal kami harus menitipkan mu di keluarga Tuan Kim."

* * *

**^_Cho Ryeona _^**

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Kim beranjak membuka tirai, memastikan kalau tamunya sudah benar – benar pulang. "Apa yang dikatakan Tuan tadi benar." Suaranya sedikit memberat.

Siwon mendelik, berbalik menatap Tuan Kim yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. Meminta kejelasan.

Raut wajah Tuan Kim terlihat keruh. "Choi Kin Ho, atau paman yang tadi…dia memang benar ayah mu. Ayah kandungmu." Nyonya Kim seketika menatap suaminya. Melampiaskan gemuruh di hatinya dengan meremas tirai.

Jantung Siwon berdetak hebat. Namun ia tak menyangkal, ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang kini ia rasakan.

"Jangan membenci Tuan Choi dulu. Dia bukan membuangmu. Dia menitipkanmu karena dulu nyawamu terancam. Ada beberapa pihak yang menginginkanmu mati karena kau satu – satunya anak lelaki Tuan Choi yang harus meneruskan bisnisnya. Appa harap kau dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Kau bukan anak SMA yang harus menangis mengahadapi kenyataan." Tuan Kim berusaha tegar. Bagaimana pun inilah janjinya dulu. Harus mengembalikan Siwon ketika Tuan Choi memintanya.

Siwon hanya berusaha kuat. Ia sedikit bersyukur kali ini.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas. Hanya satu keinginannya kali ini. Membuat semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Appa yakin kau sudah berpikiran matang. Kami tetap orang tua mu, sampai kapan pun. Kami hanya ingin kau menjalankan kewajiban terhadap orang tua kandungmu. Kau boleh tetap tinggal di sini."

Siwon mengangguk walau kepalanya masih dipenuhi sejuta pertanyaan. Hanya berniat menjalani apa yang dikatakan Appanya.

"Ada satu lagi yang harus kau tahu." Ucap Tuan Kim sedikit tersendat. Siwon yang berniat segera pergi kembali menelisik wajah Tuan Kim.

"Ryeowook sebenarnya juga bukan anak kandung kami." Nada bicara Tuan Kim sedikit lebih berat sekarang. Mengingat Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang sensitif.

Siwon tercengang. Sementara Nyonya Kim tak dapat lagi membendung tangisannya. Harusnya Tuan Kim tak perlu mengatakan bagian ini.

"Hanya Heechul anak kandung Appa. Eomma mu tidak bisa hamil setelah melahirkan Heechul. Ryeowook kami ambil dari salah satu panti asuhan di luar kota Karena Eomma mu menginginkan anak perempuan satu lagi." Papar Tuan Kim yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon. Sejenak ia berfikir untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Appa harap tidak ada lagi orang lain yang tahu masalah ini. Terlebih Ryeowook."

Siwon masih tercengang. Meskipun begitu ia berusaha harus bersikap seperti apa. Terlalu banyak kejutan hari ini. Dalam hati ia juga tidak ingin memberi tahu Ryeowook. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya ingin membahagiakan dongsaengnya itu tanpa membuat jarak seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

Tuan Kim masuk ruang makan dengan membawa sebuah amplop putih ber-stempel rumah sakit. Menimang – nimang untuk membukanya atau tidak. Lebih dari satu menit ia berfikir. Dari pada penasaran ia memutuskan uktuk membukanya setelah duduk di tempat duduknya. Berseberangan dengan Siwon. Tak begitu mempedulikan istrinya yang tengah sibuk menata makan malam. Perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada barang yang sedang digenggamnya. Mumpung yang punya surat ini sedang sibuk di dapur bersama Kakak perempuannya.

Terlalu sibuk berfikir, Tuan Kim tidak menyadari Siwon mengamatinya sejak tadi. Apa lagi dengan model meja persegi panjang dan Tuan Kim duduk sebagai pusat. Sedangkan Siwon duduk di samping kursi kosong yang harusnya diduduki Ryeowook. Disobeknya perekat amplop dan menyentuhkan jemarinya pada isi surat.

"Surat dari mana Appa?"

Tuan Kim seketika mengurungkan niatnya. Menatap Siwon yang kini menatapnya penuh selidik. "Dari rumah sakit. Untuk Ryeowook. Apa dia sakit? Kenapa dia sepertinya habis memeriksakan kesehatan?"

Siwon mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya yang bertubi – tubi. Ayahnya bertanya pada orang yang salah.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu. Sebaiknya Appa buka saja." Sedikit ditariknya kertas yang berada di dalam amplop.

"Jangan Appa. Sebaiknya biarkan yang punya saja membukanya pertama kali." Entah karena apa, Siwon sangat yakin ayahnya tak akan baik – baik saja jika membuka kertas yang kini tengah bertengger di genggamannya.

Tuan Kim mengangguk. Menuruti permintaan Siwon yang menurutnya juga masuk akal.

"Apa kau sering mendengar Ryeowook muntah setiap pagi?" Tanya Tuan Kim dengan pandangan khawatir seraya memasukkan kembali kertas ke dalam amplop dan meletakkan di meja.

Siwon sejenak mengerutkan kening, sedetik kemudian mulai membuka suara, tak mau membuat ayahnya semakin berpikiran kemana – mana. "Mungkin dia baru saja bermimpi sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Bisa saja kan?"

Tuan Kim mengangguk juga walau jawaban anaknya tak begitu memuaskan. "Appa dengar kekasihnya… mmm… siapa namanya… Appa lupa… Cho… Aish… Cho…"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ah, ne, Cho Kyuhyun. Appa dengar dia akan menikah Minggu ini. Benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk mantap. "Ne, Appa. Dari undangan yang dilayangkan ke keluarga ini pernikahan akan dilaksanakan hari Minggu. Terhitung enam hari mulai sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dongsaengmu?"

"Tadi ku lihat dia biasa saja membaca undangan itu di meja." Siwon senyum - senyum membayangkan Ryeowook tadi justru melempar undangannya asal, seolah tak peduli.

"Kenapa senyum – senyum seperti itu?" Tuan Kim bertanya sedikit curiga.

Siwon sedikit terlonjak. "Eh.. Tidak ada apa – apa." Direntangkan tangannya ke atas kemudian menggeliat. Berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kalau begitu serahkan surat ini pada Ryeowook nanti. Appa tidak mau acara makan malam terganggu dengan kehadiran surat ini." Perintah Tuan Kim yang lebih menyerupai permintaan sembari menyeret amplop sampai di hadapan Siwon. Menimbulkan suara gesekan yang sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ne, ne." tanpa diperintah dua kali Siwon segera memasukkan amplop di saku celana. Tak lama Heechul sudah muncul di ruang makan, disusul Ryeowook yang langsung duduk di antara Tuan Kim dan Siwon.

Tuan Kim menyapu sekeliling. Memulai rutinitas setelah melihat semuanya sudah tersusun rapi dengan anggota keluarga yang sudah menduduki tempat masing – masing. Di lajur kanannya duduk Ryeowook yang bersebelahan dengan Siwon. Sementara di lajur kirinya, ada istri dan anak perempuannya.

"Jangan lupa berdoa dulu." Sahut Tuan Kim ketika melihat tangan Ryeowook sudah meraih sumpit hendak mengambil shusi (?) sementara yang lain masih sibuk berdoa.

Ryeowook mendengus. "Ne, appa." Gerutu Ryeowook meletakkan sumpitnya asal, kemudian ikut berdoa. Ada sedikit perasaan lega pada Tuan Kim. Ryeowook tidak sakit seperti yang dia bayangkan, mengingat nafsu makannya malam ini yang cenderung naik.

. . .

. .

.

Siwon tengah duduk berselonjor di ranjang. Sibuk meneliti kamar yang sudah setengah jam di masukinya. Kamar dengan nuansa ungu yang tidak terlalu besar. Di tengah – tengahnya terdapat ranjang yang ukurannya cukup untuk dua orang. Seprei dan selimut dengan warna senada menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya memang penyuka warna ungu. Hanya berjarak dua langkah, di sebelah kiri ranjang terdapat meja rias. Sedangkan di samping kanan ranjang, sepasang meja dan kursi belajar turut melengkapi. Tak ada kesan mewah. Hanya kesederhanaan yang terawat.

Jika kalian bertanya di mana pemilik kamar ini, dia sedang sibuk mencuci piring dan membersihkan dapur bersama Heechul. Ya, pemiliknya Ryeowook.

Mencoba mengalihkan kejenuhan karena menunggu lama, Siwon mengeluarkan HPnya dan mengotak - atik koleksi fotonya. Sebentar – sebentar matanya melirik ke arah pintu.

Tak berapa lama….

.

~Cklek

.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan Ryeowook yang kini bengong.

"Opp… Oppa…" sapa Ryeowook ragu.

Siwon segera memencet tombol reject yang mengakibatkan semua yang tampil di HP tertutup otomatis.

Ryeowook perlahan mendekat. Memilih duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang.

"Ada apa?" kikuk Ryeowook.

Siwon masih memasang tampang tegasnya. Menatap dalam Ryeowook yang balik menatapnya takut.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Maksud… maksud Oppa apa?" walau takut Ryeowook tetap menjawab.

Siwon menarik tangan Ryeowook. Mengajaknya duduk di ranjang berhadapan agar lebih leluasa bicara berdua. Dengan sangat perlahan Siwon mengeluarkan amplop dari sakunya.

Mata Ryeowook terbelalak dan seketika memanas melihat amplop berstempel rumah sakit yang kini sudah berpindah di tangannya. Ketakutannya beberapa minggu ini akan segera terjawab.

"Kau… Sudah membacanya Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook kaku karena melihat amplop yang telah robek. Membuatnya semakin takut.

Sedetik Ryeowook berfikir, dan kembali meletakkan amplop di ranjang.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka?" tanya Siwon dengan nada tegas.

Ryeowook memilih menunduk. Membolak – balik amplop. Dengan pertimbangan membukanya sekarang atau nanti.

"Bagaimana benda ini bisa berada di tangan Oppa?"

"Kau yang terlalu ceroboh." Tegur Siwon seraya menyilakan kakinya. Membuat Ryeowook menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap Siwon menginginkan kejelasan.

"Harusnya kau tidak menyuruh pihak rumah sakit untuk mengantarkan surat hasil tes hamil ke rumah ini. Tadi Appa yang menerimanya dan hampir saja membukanya." Tutur Siwon. Ryeowook terperangah. Tanpa sempat berfikir apa pun, ia langsung membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan suratnya.

Siwon tersenyum sejenak memandang Ryeowook yang tengah membaca baris demi baris isi surat. "Tenang saja. Kau tidak hamil."

Ryeowook sibuk menghapus air mata bahagianya ketika membaca baris pertengahan yang menyatakan ia 'negative hamil'.

"Appa tidak tahu apa isi surat ini. Beliau hanya takut kau sakit. Jadi Oppa harap kau bersikap se-sehat mungkin di depan Appa." Nasihat Siwon sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menangguk meski tak terlalu mendengar. Menggenggam kuat surat. Sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatap Siwon yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, sekalipun dalam posisi duduk.

"Oppa… Sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Ryeowook lirih menahan isakan yang hampir lolos dari mulut mungilnya.

"Hmm…" Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Menampakkan lesung pipitnya. Memeluk Ryeowook yang sudah terlebih dulu memeluknya erat. Tangannya kini terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Ryeowook yang sudah tenggelam manis di dadanya.

"Sssttt… Jangan menangis," bisik Siwon ketika merasakan dadanya basah. Siwon terlalu bodoh jika tidak tau yang membuat dadanya basah adalah air mata.

Ryeowook mengangguk, tapi air matanya tetap tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Sedikit tersenyum, Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. Memberikan waktu pada dongsaengnya untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, termasuk menangis.

Selama beberapa waktu tak ada yang berniat membuka mulut. Hanya terdengar suara beberapa hewan malam di luar sana. Jendela yang belum sempat tertutup semakin memudahkan angin malam masuk tanpa penghalang. Menemani dua anak manusia yang saling menghangatkan tubuh satu sama lain lewat sebuah pelukan.

Sebuah pelukan yang terasa istimewa pada salah satu pihak. Dan hanya sebatas pelukan persaudaraan pada pihak lain. Ironis. Siwon sangat sadar akan hal ini.

.

1 menit

.

2 menit

.

4 menit

.

Tangis Ryeowook perlahan mereda. Siwon sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya kemudian menjulurkan tangan, menghapus air mata Ryeowook.

"Oppa mau memaafkanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Ryeowook terdiam. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba ia berfikir tentang pernyataan cinta Siwon kemarin.

"syarat?" ulang Ryeowook takut.

"Ne."

"Apa?" Ryeowook kini makin takut. Takut syarat yang dimaksud Siwon adalah ….

"Jadilah kekasihku…"

Tak ada hujan. Tapi bagi Ryeowook permintaan Siwon terdengar lebih mengejutkan dari suara halilintar.

"Kau tau kan aku mencintaimu, Ryeowookie?" selidik Siwon Karena Ryeowook hanya diam dan perlahan malah menunduk.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Menyadari mereka adik kakak. Tapi kenapa kakaknya terdengar memaksa seperti ini?

"Tatap aku!" Perintah Siwon sedikit tegas.

Yang diperintah sontak mendongak. Meluruskan tatapannya dengan mata Siwon.

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku, Ryeowookie!"

"Aku…" ucap Ryeowook sedikit tersendat.

"Hm?"

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali menunduk. Ia tidak akan bisa menjawab jika terus – terusan bertatap muka dengan Siwon. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?" suara Siwon sedikit melunak.

Hening.

"Ryeowookie….?"

Diam. Sibuk memainkan ujung rok nya.

Siwon mendengus. "Hufth… Baiklah… Akan ku beri waktu satu minggu lagi. Di pesta pernikahan kekasihmu itu, Oppa harus sudah mendengar jawabanmu."

"Tapi Oppa…" Ryeowook akhirnya bersuara, walau terputus. "Aku…"

"Ssssttttt…." Siwon mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibir mungil Ryeowook.

"Oppa sekarang tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu. Jawab ini satu minggu lagi. Oppa tidak mau dengar jawabanmu sekarang kalau memang yang Oppa dengar nanti hanyalah sebuah penolakan." Hanya sebentar, telunjuk Siwon kembali turun.

" Sekarang waktunya kau istirahat."

Sedikit dibalikkan tubuhnya, menarik bantal yang sedikit terduduki olehnya. Kemudian menata bantal sejajar dengan tubuh Ryeowook. Mengabaikan guling yang berada di atas bantal ikut terjatuh dan berhenti karena terhalang badannya.

Merasa mendapat angin segar, Ryeowook seketika membaringkan tubuhnya. Tak ingin berlama – lama mendengarkan celotehan Siwon yang justru membuatnya semakin bingung.

Siwon tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian ikut memerosotkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Lebih tepatnya di samping kiri Ryeowook. "Oppa malam ini ingin tidur di sini."

Ryeowook yang hampir saja terpejam kini kembali membuka mata lebar.

"Andwae!" Ryeowook tanpa sadar berteriak setelah memastikan tatapan tajamnya mengarah ke Siwon.

Siwon justru tersenyum. Menampakkan wajah tidak bersalahnya. "Wae?"

"Oppa tidak boleh tidur di sini!"

Ryeowook tak terima.

"Oppa tetap akan tidur di sini."

"Tidak boleh. Oppa punya kamar. Dan ini kamar Wookie… Wookie yang berhak menetukan semuanya." Bela Ryeowookyang terlalu kaget dengan ucapan sesosok manusia yang awalnya dia anggap akan segera pergi setelah ditinggal tidur.

Siwon mendengus.

"Diamlah. Hanya untuk malam ini, lupakan fakta bahwa Oppa menyukaimu."

"Tetap tidak bisa Oppa…" keukeuh Wookie.

"Bukankah dulu kita juga sering tidur berdua?"

Ryeowook yang sudah hampir protes memilih diam. Wajahnya seketika memerah. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana kebiasaan mereka jika sudah tidur berdua.

"Wae? Tak punya alasan untuk membantah lagi eoh?" wajah kepuasan jelas nampak di wajahnya.

"Aish… Diamlah Oppa. Cepat tidur."

Ryeowook memposisikan tubuhnya terlentang dan menegakkan kembali kepalanya ke atas. Tapi sedetik kemudian tubuhnya sudah beringsut memunggungi Siwon. Tak mau Siwon melihat kecemasannya.

Siwon menahan tawa melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau memaksa Ryeowook untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Siwon hanya ingin melihat reaksi Ryeowook. Dan memang benar tebakannya dari awal. Ryeowook kebingungan. Dan bisa dipastikan itu berarti sebuah penolakan.

"Jangan terus melihatku seperti itu." Ketus ryeowook. Tanpa menengok keadaan di belakangnya ia tahu Siwon pasti tengah menatapnya.

"Eh? Kau percaya diri sekali…. Kkkkkk"

"Memang itu kenyataannya! Jangan menertawaiku Oppa!" Bentak Ryeowook. Ia sudah lupa tentang acara minta maafnya dengan Siwon.

"Cepat sekali mood mu berubah eh? Bukankah tadi kau minta maaf? Harusnya kau merayuku. Menuruti semua keinginanku."

Ryeowook menggeram. "Wookie mau tidur."

"Kau lupa kebiasaan kita dari kecil hm?"

.

~deg

.

"Oppa tidak mau melewatkan kebiasaan itu jika kita sedang tidur bersama." Ucap Siwon lembut.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Siwon harus melihatnya sudah tertidur.

"Wookie…." Siwon berusaha selembut mungkin.

Ryeowook tetap meneruskan kepura – puraanya.

Dengan sangat lembut Siwon melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Ryeowook. Perlu sedikit kekuatan untuk menarik pinggang itu sampai terlentang. Tak perlu waktu lama tubuh di sampingnya sudah telentang sempurna. Secara otomatis manik matanya kini menelisik bagian perut Ryeowook ke atas. Meneliti wajah sang Dongsaeng yang kini sedang… tunggu… terlelap!

"Cepat sekali…" gumam Siwon pelan. Lebih pelan dari suara detak jam.

Sekedar memastikan, Siwon mengangkat kepala. Pelan tapi pasti tangannya terjulur menyibak poni Ryeowook yang dia anggap sangat mengganggu.

Tanpa terduga Ryeowook terlihat sedikit berkedip. seketika Siwon memasang senyuman anehnya.

"Sudah tidur ya?" tanya Siwon yang sudah tentu ditujukan pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook diam. Tak berniat membuka suara.

"Atau hanya pura – pura tidur…. Ummm… karena takut Oppa meminta sesuatu?"

.

~deg

.

"Ani! Wookie tidur!"

Mata Ryeowook membulat seketika menyadari kebodohannya.

Siwon terkekeh, merasa ini sangat lucu. Setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidur eoh? "

"Oppa rasa yang tadi hanya pura – pura."

Ryeowook memukul – mukul kepalanya pelan.

"Kekekeke…"

Ryeowook mendesis.

"Diam Oppa! Huh!"

Ryeowook melipat tangan di dada. Melampiaskan kekesalan. "Itu sudah sangat lama. Terakhir kita melakukannya Wookie masih kelas 2 SMP dan Wookie belum tau apa – app…. Kyaaaa!"

Kata – kata Ryeowook tiba - tiba menggema menjadi sebuah teriakan ketika dirasanya Siwon sudah lebih dulu menjatuhkan kepala di dadanya.

"Oppa! Ish..."

Ryeowook memerah. Segera didorongnya kepala Siwon menjauh.

"Apa? Aku hanya meminta hak ku."

Tak semudah itu Siwon menyerah.

"Lakukan ini seperti dulu." Bujuk Siwon.

Ryeowook menggeram.

"Tetap tidak bisa Oppa. Kita sudah dewasa."

"Aish… Ayolah Ryeowookie.." pinta Siwon sedikit memelas. Ia sangat merindukan dongsaengnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Guling yang sedari tadi bertengger di atas kepala mereka, kini sudah berpindah tempat. Tepat di antara mereka.

Siwon mendecih. Sudah pasti Ryeowook yang merubah guling menjadi benda yang sangat dibenci Siwon, sekarang.

"Ingat. Kita sudah besar Oppa…" tutur Ryeowook sok bijak.

Siwon memutar bola mata. Bosan.

"Oppa belum mau dewasa untuk malam ini."

Digerakkan lengannya merengkuh pinggang Ryeowook yang sudah beringsut hendak memunggunginya. Mengabaikan guling terlindas tangan dan sedikit tubuhnya. Menyebabkan Reowook mau tak mau kembali menghadap Siwon.

Ryeowook benar – benar kesal. Tanpa berkata apa pun ditariknya tangan Siwon hingga terlepas. Dengan wajah memerah, entah karena marah atau malu, Ryeowook turun dari ranjang setelah sebelumnya berhasil menjatuhkan bantal ke lantai.

"Kau mau apa Ryeowookie?" tanya Siwon sedikit cemas.

"Sudah jelas mau tidur." Ketusnya sembari merebahkan tubuh di lantai.

"Oppa tidak mau mengikuti perintah Tuan Kamar(?). Jadi biarkan Tuan Kamar yang mengalah untuk tamu." Imbuh Ryeowook tak kalah ketus dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidur di lantai?" tanya Siwon sedikit tak percaya.

"Ne, diamlah." Sensasi dingin yang menjalar dari lantai ke kulit, membuat Ryeowook semakin ketus.

Siwon beringsut, sedikit merayap hingga dapat mengintip Ryeowook yang berada di lantai. "Kau marah?"

Ryeowook membuka mata. Menatap kepala Siwon yang menyembul dari ranjang. "Menurutmu?"

Ryeowook kembali menutup mata.

Siwon mendecih. Tanpa pikir panjang ia turun. Hanya butuh waktu seper sekian detik untuk mengangkat Ryeowook kembali ke ranjang tanpa perlawanan berarti.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" Bentak Ryeowook karena merasa sedari tadi terganggu.

"Mauku? Cepatlah tidur. " Siwon kembali naik ke ranjang, kemudian merebahkan diri di samping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali duduk.

"Jangan berpindah tempat." Potong Siwon melihat gelagat tak baik.

Ryeowook menghentikan aksinya untuk turun.

"Cepatlah tidur. Oppa tidak akan minta apa pun dari mu."

Ryeowook seketika tersenyum. Ditatanya guling yang sedikit tergeser untuk membagi ranjang mereka menjadi dua sama besar. Tanpa melepas senyum, Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Kali ini Siwon menyerah. Rasa kantuk sudah cukup menguasai dirinya. Terbukti hanya dalam hitungan detik raganya sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Ryeowook mengawasi Siwon. Memastikan Siwon sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam 12 lebih. Tak berapa lama ia menyusul tidur setelah mematikan lampu karena merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya.

…

..

.

.

~Klotak (?)

.

Ryeowook tiba-tiba terjaga. Ia mendengar suara yang cukup mengganggu tidurnya. Diliriknya Siwon yang masih tertidur tenang. Suara apa tadi? Apa mungkin hanya mimpi?

Sedikit ditajamkan pendengarannya.

.

~klotek ~ting (?)

.

Ryeowook yakin tidak mungkin salah dengar. Sumber suaranya berasal dari balkon. Ryeowook sangat yakin dari balkon. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua. Aish… Baru dua jam dia tidur. Dan sekarang ada lagi yang mengganggu tidurnya? Keterlaluan.

'Tapi… jangan – jangan maling'

Tanpa berpikir panjang Ryeowook turun dari ranjang. Berbekal senter yang dengan cepat berhasil ia keluarkan dari laci, Ryeowook berjalan ke sumber suara. Mengabaikan piyamanya yang sedikit kebesaran menyapu lantai, tanpa ada niatan untuk membenarkannya.

Suara – suara seperti orang tengah membuka jendela semakin terdengar. Sekelebat bayangan hitam berhasil ditangkap Ryeowook dari balik tirai yang membatasi dengan kaca jendela.

Ryeowook mondar – mandir. Berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Apa perlu dia membangunkan Siwon?

'Tidak tidak'. Batin Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

'Akan ku selesaikan sendiri'

Ryeowook berlari ke sudut ruangan. Mengambil sapu yang memang terletak di situ. Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju pintu yang menghubungkan dengan balkon. Diputarnya kunci pelan. Dan membukanya lebih pelan lagi agar tidak terdengar sosok hitam di luar sana yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan jendela.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan. Mendekati sosok namja yang tengah jongkok, memakai jaket hitam yang dipadukan dengan bawahan jeans abu – abu. Dan jangan lupakan, rambutnya ikal. Membawa besi panjang yang ia gunakan untuk mendongkel jendela.

'Kenapa dia tidak seperti maling - maling di dalam drama? Kenapa tidak memakai topeng dan semacamnya?'

Ryeowook terus bertanya – tanya. Tanpa ia sadari langkah kakinya yang pelan sudah sampai di belakang namja itu. Semakin dekat, ia sepertinya semakin mengenal namja itu.

Tapi apa pun alasannya, namja ini patut untuk dipukul.

"Rasakan ini!" Ryeowook mengangkat gagang sapu tinggi – tinggi.

Namja itu tersentak. Segera ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Dasar ma… Kyaaaa~!"

Ryeowook kehilangan keseimbangan karena kaki kanannya menginjak celana tidurnya yang sebelah kiri.

.

~brukk

~Dugh

.

Tanpa permisi tubuh Ryeowook jatuh menimpa punggung namja itu. Si namja meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur kaca jendela dengan tidak elitnya.

"Awwwhhhmmpphhh…"

Ryeowook melenguh kesakitan namun Si namja yang sedikit ketakutan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan membekap mulut Ryeowook menggunakan tangan.

Ryeowook terbelalak lebar setelah melihat dengan jelas siapa namja di hadapannya apa dia kemari?

Sang namja menatap Ryeowook penuh harap. Mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak berteriak. Mulutnya komat – kamit mengucapkan kata 'please' berulang – ulang.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan setelah merasa agak tenang. Tapi jantungnya belum bisa tenang.

Sang namja segera melepas bekapannya.

"hhh… Kyu?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Haloo... Saya mutusin pindah ke FFn lagi #plak. Terkesan plin plan memang. Tapi mo kaya gimana lagi, HP saya ga bisa buat buka blog. Huhu.**

**Untuk chap ini repost. Udah pernah tak post di blog. Untuk chap selanjutnya menyusul. Mungkin dalam minggu-minggu ini. Mian yah... Trimakasih untuk yang uda nyempetin komen di blog. **

***tebar kissu ke reader***

**Author bener-benar minta maaf.**

**Terakhir, ada yang berminat menjadi teman saya?**

**E-mail : nyna_irham **

**FB : Nyna Irham Menunggu Wookie (Nina Durrotun Nasikah)**

**Twitt : NynaSiEpil**


	12. Chapter 12

Title : A Girl in Love

Chapter : 12

Pairing : Kyuwook slight SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Author : Cho Ryeona

* * *

**KyuWook/SiWook/SoeKyu/KiWook/GS/Chap 12**

* * *

Sang namja menatap Ryeowook penuh harap. Mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak berteriak. Mulutnya komat – kamit mengucapkan kata 'please' berulang – ulang.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan setelah merasa agak tenang. Tapi jantungnya belum bisa tenang.

Sang namja segera melepas bekapannya.

"hhh… Kyu?"

* * *

**..**

**^Cho Ryeona^**

**..**

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya pada sosok yang secara tidak sengaja setengah tiduran di pahanya, "Ssssttt… Jangan keras-keras"

"Tapi.." Ryeowook bicara seperti suara desisan. Sangat pelan. "Kenapa tidak boleh?! Ini rumahku Tuan Cho!" pekik Ryeowook tiba – tiba sambil berusaha bangun.

Kyuhyun yang sadar bahaya tengah mengancamnya, sontak menarik tubuh Ryeowook agar kembali tiduran di pahanya.

"Kyuhmmmmmpphhh"

.

~deg

~deg

.

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau ia sampai kehabisan akal. Dibungkamnya mulut Ryeowook yang hampir saja membuat keselamatannya terancam dengan menggunakan bibir. Ryeowook balas memukul, setengah menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar menjauh.

'ada apa dengan jantungku?'

Kyuhyun menurut, dijauhkan wajahnya sedikit kemudian menggantinya dengan tangan. Membekap mulut Ryeowook sampai Ryeowook benar-benar terlihat menghentikan perlawananya.

"Sudah puas melawan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih betah dengan suara pelannya. "Akan ku lepas bekapanku, tapi kau harus janji."

Ryeowook mendongak dengan tatapan bertanya.

Seolah mengerti, Kyuhyun langsung menjawab, "Jangan berisik dan jangan bilang pada siapa pun aku ada di sini." Titah Kyuhyun sembari membuka bekapannya sesaat.

"Tapi ingat," Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan telapak tangannya pada mulut Ryeowook, menyebabkan Ryeowook yang baru saja menarik nafas lega harus menelan ludah lagi. "Kalau kau sampai melanggar, aku tidak segan – segan menciummu seperti tadi. Bahkan di tempat umum sekalipun," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam. Ia sangat tahu Ryeowook akan takut diancam dengan cara ini.

Ryeowook seketika menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Dicium? Lagi? Aish… Bisa – bisa rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun kembali tumbuh. 'Dan jangan sampai itu terjadi..' batin Ryeowook mengingat jantungnya yang sampai sekarang belum netral.

Ryeowook langsung membenahi posisi duduk nya setelah Kyuhyun membuka bekapan. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi untuk apa kau kesini?" ketus Ryeowook pelan sambil memeluk lututnya. Berusaha meminimalis hawa dingin yang datang berbarengan dengan bertiupnya angin malam.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggung pada jendela yang belum berhasil didongkelnya. Mata obsidiannya menerawang rembulan di atas sana yang bersinar utuh. Bulan purnama.

Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa Kyuhyun tengah mempunyai beban yang berat. Mata yang kelam. Sama sekali tak nampak sinar kebahagiaan. Apalagi sampai nekat datang ke sini. Sepanjang perjalanan cintanya dengan Kyuhyun, baru kali ini Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya. Meskipun dengan cara yang tidak sopan.

"Aku…" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, "Aku menolak menikah dengan Seohyun. Aku… kabur dari rumah,"

Ryeowook sedikit tersentak, "Itu… itu bukan jawaban. Jadi apa hubungannya hingga kau datang kesini?" Ryeowook masih berusaha dingin, sekalipun tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat kaget sekaligus… err… sedikit senang mendengar kabar ini dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ingat, sedikit, hanya sedikit. Tidak mungkin ia menyukai Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu dalam menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku mohon Chagi…" ucap Kyuhyun mengiba menatap Ryeowook. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini…."

"Mwo?! Yak! Tidak bisa!" potong Ryeowook cepat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi."

"Tidak harus kesini kan?" tandas Ryeowook sedikit bergidik membayangkan setiap bangun yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Kyuhyun.

"Justru itu.." Kyuhyun meraih kedua bahu Ryeowook dan sedikit memberikan tekanan, "Appa sudah hapal tempat-tempat yang biasa aku gunakan untuk sembunyi. Kalau di sini… Sekalipun curiga, Appa akan segan menanyakannya pada Tuan Kim, mengingat hubungan mereka yang sangat baik. Tapi aku yakin… Appa tidak akan pernah sedikitpun mencurigaiku sembunyi di sini."

Ryeowook menggeleng sambil menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun, "Tetap tidak bisa,"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat melihat Ryeowook tetap pada pendiriannya. Kenapa dia berubah begitu keras? Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang telah jauh merubah kepribadian Ryeowook hingga membuat dirinya harus memutar kepala lagi agar mendapat ijin tinggal di rumah ini.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat pergi,"

Kyuhyun langsung menunduk_lebih tepatnya, pura-pura putus asa, "Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak."

'Dasar keras kepala!' Kyuhyun terus merutuk.

Tapi mau apa lagi? Toh ia sangat membutuhkan yeoja di hadapannya ini. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa ia memilih rumah ini yang paling aman untuk ditinggali. Pertama, Teman lelakinya hanya beberapa yang mau berteman dengannya, itu pun Appa nya hafal semua, termasuk alamat mereka. Kedua, Kekasih? Semua kekasih sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya pasca undangan pernikahan SeoKyu menyebar. Mana mungkin ada yang mau menampungnya? Kecuali Ryeowook yang menurutnya mempunyai kamar yang strategis untuk dimasuki secara paksa. Ketiga, Appanya tak mungkin curiga ia berada di sini. Ke empat, ia sangat ingin dekat dengan Ryeowook. Kelima, Ia sangat yakin bisa memaksa Ryeowook untuk memperbolehkannya tinggal di sini, dengan diam – diam tentunya.

"Pergi Kyuhyun-ssi!" bentak Ryeowook dengan suara pelan. Sembari berdiri ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak membuat pemiliknya goyah sedikit pun. Pantatnya masih setia menempel di lantai.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak bisa diajak kompromi dengan cara baik – baik," Kyuhyun menyeringai sembari menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari tarikan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali bergidik melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai memasang tampang menyimpan sesuatu, "Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu?"

"Ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk kepalanya yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook, "Hanya sedikit kepintaran yang aku yakin akan membuatmu menurut padaku." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang sudah otomatis disertai pelebaran pada senyumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku tidak perlu tau. Yang perlu ku pastikan sekarang, kau ….." Ryeowook menuding Kyuhyun yang posisinya masih duduk "pergi sekarang juga dari rumahku."

"Tidak. Tidak akan," ujar Kyuhyun mantap. "atau kau mau aku bilang..."

"Aku bilang pergi!" potong Ryeowook cepat.

"Aku akan bilang bahwa ka…"

"Aku bilang aku tak perlu tahu!"

Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik leher Ryeowook sampai kembali terjatuh di paha Kyuhyun, kemudian membungkam mulutnya. Gerakan kasar Kyuhyun menyebabkan kancing piyama Ryeowook bagian atas sedikit terkoyak.

Ia ingin bicara, tapi kenapa Ryeowook…. Cerewet sekali?

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan penawaran," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, "Sembunyikan aku di sini, atau aku bilang pada Appamu… maksudku… pada semua orang bahwa…" Kyuhyun melirik kancing Ryeowook paling atas yang terbuka dan secara serta merta otaknya memerintah untuk menjilat bibir, "aku pernah menikmati tubuhmu chagi… kau tidak lupa kan?"

Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan bertemulah matanya dengan kancing atasnya yang telah terbuka. Sadar Kyuhyun telah melihatnya, Ryeowook terbelalak lebar. Yeoja mungil itu seketika berusaha menepis tangan Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun seolah berkata ingin dilepaskan.

"Kau tidak mau Appamu tahu kan?" ulang Kyuhyun yang tanpa kompromi langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun segera melepas bekapannya dan menegakkan tubuh Ryeowook yang langsung mengancingkan bajunya. "Bagus, mulai besok bersiaplah sekamar denganku."

"Tapi….. Baiklah.." Ryeowook yang sudah ingin protes akhirnya harus mengalah. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya Sang Ayah jika harus tahu dia telah ditiduri iblis di hadapannya ini. Ia tak mau membuat ayahnya jantungan mendadak.

Tapi…. Haruskah ia sekamar? Dengan orang ini?

Aish… Pilihan yang sulit.

"Jangan sampai siapa pun tahu aku ada di sini. Termasuk keluargamu." Kyuhyun mengajukan persyaratannya yang terdengar sangat memaksa.

Dengan berjuta keengganan Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tersudutkan kali ini. "Hm"

"Anak pintar," Kyuhyun masih saja memasang senyum menyebalkan sembari melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di lengan kirinya. "Sekarang masuklah. Sudah jam setengah empat. Tadi sekilas ku lihat kau tidak tidur sendirian. Aku tidak mau dia tahu aku ada di sini." Titah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana? Di sini dingin." Ryeowook bertanya dengan polosnya tanpa sadar akibat pertanyaannya membuat lawan bicaranya sedikit besar kepala.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook aneh, "Mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Eh?... Apa? Dasar . Jangan harap!"

Ryeowook sontak berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Dengan sangat pelan tapi tak nampak lembut, yeoja mungil itu menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas memandang bayangan terakhir Ryeowook seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu.

'_Aku tak ingin memaksamu kembali ke pelukanku Ryeowookie… Aku hanya ingin rasa cintamu padaku kembali tumbuh…. Dengan caraku sendiri…'_

**..**

**^Cho Ryeona^**

**..**

Semburat cahaya matahari pagi seolah berlomba mencari persinggahan. Menerobos kerumunan benda-benda di bumi kemudian dipantulkan kembali ke segala arah saat bertemu dengan benda berwarna putih. Membawa sang cahaya mau tak mau menerangi dunia yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam pekat.

Seorang namja perlahan terbangun. Merasakan pantulan cahaya menusuk pelupuk mata dan memaksanya untuk terbuka. Kini ia terlihat memindahkan tangan kiri dari kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut bergaya ikal, menjauhkannya sampai selurus mungkin, mencoba menghilangkan rasa letih akibat semalam ia tidur dengan berbantalkan tangan dan beralaskan lantai.

Namja itu sedikit menggeliatkan badan tegap nya. Berusaha menyesuaikan kadar cahaya yang harus ditangkap retina agar tersadar sepenuhnya.

"….ppssst.. Kyu!"

Namja berkulit putih ini sedikit terperanjat takut. Seketika ia bangun dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata suara Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Sejenak memperhatikan penampilan Ryeowook terbalut kaos putih sedikit kebesaran bergambar jerapah dan celana pendek berbahan jeans selutut yang menurut Kyuhyun terlihat sangat….

"Manis.."

"Apa? Cepat mandi." Ryeowook yang tidak terlalu mendengar pujian Kyuhyun hanya melaksanakan niatnya sejak awal memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur di balkon. Sendirian, tanpa alas, tanpa selimut.

Dan… Kenapa kau jadi terkesan perhatian seperti ini Kim Ryeowook?

'Perhatian? Siapa bilang? Aku hanya merasa sedikit bersalah. Sedikit.. ingat, SEDIKIT.' Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan aneh yang tiba-tiba kembali muncul di kepalanya. Dan lagi-lagi kata SEDIKIT membuatnya merasa aman.

_Tak ingat kah kata pepatah? Sedikit demi sedikit bukankah lama-lama juga akan menjadi bukit? _

Ryeowook sepertinya melupakan hukum alam yang satu ini.

Ryeowook baru menyadari Kyuhyun ternyata langsung melaksanakan perintah sesaat setelah Kyuhyun melewati tempatnya berdiri tanpa mengajaknya beradu mulut terlebih dahulu. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan debat di dalam hatinya, Ryeowook jadi tidak terlalu konsen dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian menutup pintu yang menghubungkan dengan balkon setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup dari arah kamar mandi.

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang, setelah beberapa saat sibuk mengobrak-abrik lacinya. Membiarkan kaki jenjangnya terjuntai di tepian tanpa ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk ikut menaikkan ke atas. Di tangannya kini sudah tergenggam handphone yang sudah ia hubungkan dengan headset. Dengan cekatan ia segera memainkan daftar lagu favoritnya disusul sebuah gerakan tangan mungilnya yang kini telah berhasil menempelkan headset di kedua telinga. Hari ini sekolahnya libur entah karena apa. Jadi hari ini ia sedikit bisa bersantai.

Alunan lagu pelan perlahan mulai terdengar, hanya di telinga Ryeowook tentunya. Ya, Ryeowook memang penyuka music mellow. Jadi tak kaget kalau yang masuk playlist nya sebagian besar adalah lagu-lagu bernuansa galau. Seperti yang tengah dia dengarkan kali ini. Mulutnya sedikit komat-kamit berusaha menirukan lagu, sementara matanya tanpa diperintah terpejam secara bertahap sekedar menjiwai lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan.

Tak kurang dari lima lagu berhasil dilahap telinganya, sampai tak menyadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan heran bercampur kesal.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Ryeowook membuka mata ketika merasa pahanya seperti ditarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati pelakunya adalah Kyuhyun yang tengah sedikit merunduk ke arahnya dan hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas pusar sampai lutut.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

.

Ryeowook sontak mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Menyebabkan headset di telinganya terlepas tanpa diminta,

"Menjauh! Dasar mesum!"

.

~dokk dokk

.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja mampu berdiri tegak dan Ryeowook yang masih shock dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya mesum seketika menoleh ke sumber suara, sedetik kemudian mereka saling pandang, sekedar bertanya lewat ekspresi apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Wookie! Ada apa?!" Teriak seseorang yang dihafal Ryeowook merupakan suara Siwon.

"Op…Oppa? Eh? Bu.. Bukan apa apa! Hanya… Hanya tikus!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti Ryeowook yang beberapa detik lalu menarik lengan dan membawanya berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Tikus?" Siwon mengerutkan kening. "Ada tikus di rumah ini?" Kemudian berhenti sebentar, "Boleh Oppa masuk?"

"Shit!" Umpat Kyuhyun pelan, tapi tetap menampakkan raut kesalnya. Sejenak Kyuhyun menarik lengannya hingga menyebabkan lengan Ryeowook ikut tertarik. Mau tak mau Ryeowook berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah. Kau membuatku pusing."

"Wook-ah…" panggil Siwon sambil terus mengetuk pintu, kali ini sedikit pelan.

"Tapi…" Ryeowook menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya, "Siwon Oppa ada di luar. Kau harus sembunyi."

"Aku tau. Tapi tidak dengan cara mondar-mandir seperti ini."

Ryeowook seketika bersinar, "Aish… kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."

Tanpa aba-aba Ryeowook langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kolong tempat tidur. Yang seketika mendapat tatapan protes dari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook langsung menatap tajam Kyuhyun seolah berkata 'kau menurut saja'.

Setelah merasa Kyuhyun aman di tempat itu, Ryeowook membuka pintu. Siwon memasuki kamar bernuansa ungu itu sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut-sudut ruangan.

"Dimana tikusnya?" Siwon terus melangkah masuk sambil sesekali mengecek bawah meja dan kursi. Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas sepatu Siwon dan kursi yang sedikit terangkat hanya berjarak sekitar empat langkah dari tempatnya.

"Mungkin di sini,"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan seketika menyebut nama Tuhan dalam hatinya ketika melihat kaki Siwon sedikit tertekuk, seperti posisi hendak berjongkok.

'seseorang tolong bantu aku!' jerit Kyuhyun frustasi dari dalam hati. Benar-benar merasa inilah akhir dari masa lajangnya. Menikah dengan Soehyun? Ayolah … dia masih muda.

"Oppa sebaiknya cepat berangkat. Sudah jam delapan tuh…" suara Ryeowook sukses membuat Kyuhyun agak membuka mata kemudian bernafas lega. Setidaknya sekarang kaki Siwon sudah kembali tegak dan berjalan menjauhi tempatnya. Ia sudah berada di zona aman sekarang.

"Tapi tikusnya…."

"Tidak ada tikus. Tadi sudah pergi lewat jendela itu," Ryeowook menunjuk jendela yang untung saja dalam keadaan terbuka yang kemudian diikuti pandangan Siwon.

"Ooh… Syukurlah. Kalau begitu Oppa pergi dulu. Mmmm…." Siwon berhenti sebentar,sedikit bimbang dengan permintaannya, "Boleh Oppa menciummu?"

.

~degg

.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Kenyataan apa lagi ini? Siwon? Ryeowook? Bukankah mereka bersaudara?

Tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"Sekali saja. Mungkin sampai beberapa hari ini Oppa tidak akan pulang,"

"Wae?" Ryeowook akhirnya bersuara walau pun ini bukan jawaban.

"urusan pekerjaan." Bohong Siwon.

Sebenarnya mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal di rumah Tuan Choi, ayah kandungnya. Ini juga yang menyebabkan semalam ia memaksa tidur di kamar Ryeowook. Menghabiskan malam terakhir… yah… walau pun sang dongsaeng sangat enggan sekamar dengannya. Semalam… sudah lebih dari cukup. Siwon sangat yakin tadi malam adalah moment terakhirnya dengan Ryeowook.

Setelah ini, Siwon hanya akan berusaha menerima apa jawaban ryeowook nantinya. Karena hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Meyakinkan hatinya akan ada seseorang yang lebih baik untuknya, juga untuk Ryeowook.

Pergi dan tidak serumah dengan Ryeowook, inilah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa melupakan rasa cintanya pada gadis mungil yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sekalipun butuh waktu bertahun-tahun… atau bahkan seumur hidup untuk melupakan perasaannya.

"Kita akan bertemu di pesta pernikahan Kyuhyun, dan ingat…" Siwon tersenyum sebentar hanya bisa dilihat Ryeowook. "Kau harus menjawab pertanyaan Oppa di sana,"

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa… ada rasa sakit di dalam kata-kata Siwon.

"Jadi… Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman?"

Ucapan Siwon sukses menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti mengasihani namja yang hendak merebut malaikat hatinya ini. Ia harus keluar. Mencegah miliknya yang terancam hendak disentuh orang lain.

"Sekali saja. Dan ini yang terakhir. Aku janji"

"Kenapa… Kenapa Oppa sangat yakin ini yang terakhir?" tanya Ryeowook tertekan. Ia sangat hafal Siwon yang tidak pernah main-main di saat serius seperti ini.

"Karena di mata Oppa semua sangat jelas terlihat." Siwon masih saja tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipitnya meski tak dapat dipungkiri, suaranya sedikit tergetar. "sebenarnya Oppa sudah tahu jawabanmu."

Ryeowook menatap Siwon makin sayu. Diremasnya ujung celana untuk menyalurkan rasa sesak yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba datang.

"tapi setidaknya… izinkan Oppa sedikit berharap dalam beberapa hari ini. Untuk memilikimu… Ya, memilikimu adalah keinginan Oppa dari dulu. Aku janji hanya dalam satu minggu ini,izinkan aku merasakan indahnya mencintaimu tanpa harus memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tak berpihak padaku. Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba merebut perhatianmu. Mencoba kuat agar seolah terlihat seperti pahlawan di matamu. Tapi… Mungkin kau memang bukan takdirku," Siwon masih saja tersenyum meski matanya sekarang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan kering, menatap Ryeowook tepat di manic mata. Membuat dada Ryeowook semakin sesak.

"Kemarin aku sempat berfikir, kenyataan pahit yang ku dengar … akan membuatku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini karena kesempatan memilikimu semakin besar. Tapi semalam kau membuatku sadar, sama sekali tak ada perasaan cinta di matamu. Aku mengenalmu… sangat mengenalmu… Aku sadar, sampai saat ini hanya ada satu nama yang ada di hatimu, sekeras apa pun kau menutupinya. Dan… aku tak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Mulai sekarang kau bebas mengatur hidupmu, Wook-ah… Jaga dirimu baik-baik wook-ah.. Juga keluarga ini…Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Tidak akan melarangmu untuk mencintai siapa pun. … Tidak akan memaksa tidur di kamarmu lagi. Tidak akan membuntuti kemana pun kau pergi…. Tidak akan…..."

Kata-kata Siwon terhenti begitu saja ketika sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak tahan dengan perdebatan mereka, sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya sampai menyembul di permukaan ranjang. Menatap Siwon dan Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri berhadapan di seberang ranjang dengan posisi Siwon memunggunginya, sementara Ryeowook terhalang tubuh Siwon yang terlampau tinggi.

.

~deg

.

Kyuhyun tak tahu siapa yang memulai, kedua tubuh itu sekarang sudah merapat. Saling meremas baju satu sama lain dengan mata terpejam. Mengeliminasi setiap mili jarak yang tercipta dengan sebuah ciuman yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Tak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Hanya kasih sayang beradu rasa cinta yang teramat sukar untuk dijelaskan.

Ryeowook? Tak dapat digambarkan lagi bagaimana perasaan gadis mungil berkulit putih susu ini. Hanya membiarkan lidah Siwon yang mulai melilit lidah dan menerobos mulut sampai pangkal tenggorokannya. Membiarkan Siwon merengkuh lehernya, menikmati setiap rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir Ryeowook. Karena hanya ini yang bisa ia berikan.

Hanya dalam hitungan hari, ia lah yang nantinya akan menjadi tersangka utama penghancur hati Kim Siwon, seseorang yang menjadi pelindungnya sedari kecil. Seseorang yang rela memendam perasaannya bertahun-tahun hanya demi kebahagiaan Kim Ryeowook. Satu-satunya orang yang akhirnya memberi lampu hijau hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan…. Ryeowook justru menghianatinya. Tidur dengan Kyuhyun? Betapa ini sebuah pukulan berat bagi kakak yang sudah susah payah menjaganya. Tapi… bukan pukulan, bukan juga makian yang Ryeowook dapat akibat kesalahannya. Siwon justru memberikan cinta, kehangatan dan perlindungan tulus yang bahkan bertahan sampai saat ini. Haruskah Ryeowook menyakitinya?

* * *

**TBC**

**~aaaaaaa! Ada yang kangen saya? Wkwkwkwk.**

**Kyuwook moment nya banyak di chap ini. Mian kalo kurang manis. hahaha...**

**Saya masih amatiran, jadi dimaklumin aja kalo bikin sedihnya kurang sedih, bikin manisnya kurang manis, bikin ciumannya kurang panas. ato apalah... kkkk**

**Mohon reviewnya *wink***

**Maaf juga atas keterlambatan update .**

**Terima kritik dan masukan asal bahasanya jangan pedas.**


End file.
